Not All Surprises are Pleasant REWRITE SEE PROFILE
by InChrist-Billios
Summary: COMPLETE: A princess is unwillingly engaged to a duke's son, but no one except the king knows why. A kidnapping, struggle of heart, and many other things combine to make this tale not quite of the normal variety, though it sounds a little cliché to start
1. Marry who?

**I have to admit, I'm a little self conscious about this one: my first attempt at a fairy tale, and of writing humans. Dern, humans are so complicated... I'd appreciate lots of advice on whether my characters are believable and such forth. Also, I apologize for the disgustingly short chapter. I've anguished over it, but there's really no way to make it longer. I promise chapter two will be longer! **

**Disclaimer: Uh. I think everything actually's mine, for the time being. I'll probably pull in a plotline from a fairy tale later, but right now I'm the proud owner of everything here. Except horses, unfortunately. OH! And the name 'Carvin' is actually my friend's invention and I stole it... with permission. THANKS LOBUCK!

* * *

**Carvin slumped at the table, sweaty from being at the archery range and wondering why his father wanted to see him. The older man began to speak in his usual long winded manner.

"Now, my boy, I have been thinking about your future."

Carvin inwardly groaned; his father had been 'thinking about his future' ever since he was eight years old, and it never turned out to be anything enjoyable. School, for instance, had been one of those ideas.

"As you know, I am a duke. I believe that the Tiroes can do much better than being dukes, however, much better! With your experience in archery and horsemanship, in addition to your--"

"Father, please get to the point," Carvin interrupted, rolling his eyes.

The man chuckled and leaned forward, his youthful blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Ah, my boy, you take this news lightly! This is no mere trinket of information, to be cast by the wayside! No! This is monumental, and I believe you will be _thrilled_ to hear it!"

Carvin's curiosity peaked a little and he sat up.

"Carvin, I've arranged," he paused a little for effect.

Carvin grinned.

"A marriage between you and the Princess Nre!"

* * *

"Surely you jest!" cried Nre, dropping her fork with a clatter. 

"I most certainly do not," frowned her father, the king of Berensia. "Please try to be ladylike, Nre, and do not shout or drop your silverware."

Nre ignored him and pushed her plate away; she had lost her appetite.

"Come, come, my dear," soothed her mother, Gloria. "I'm sure he is a lovely boy; his father is one of your father's oldest friends! A duke, you know."

"Yes, mother, I know," Nre said impatiently. "But why? Why must you arrange my marriage? Alphonse was able to choose his own wife; I'm not even an heir to the throne! Why must I marry at all?"

Her older brother, Alphonse, was to be the ruling monarch when her father stepped down, and he was already married to the woman of his choice.

"The Tiroes are of fine stock. It would do us well to have some of their blood in our family," continued her father. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to."

He left the table, leaving Gloria to calm the irate princess. _Blood, stock,_ Nre thought angrily. _He makes it sound as if we're dealing with cattle!_

"Nre--" Gloria started.

"I, too, will take my leave," Nre said, biting out the words like knives.

She stood up and whirled around, running from the room before Gloria could say another word. Gloria sighed. She did not like forcing her daughter into an arranged marriage. Thomas, however, did not listen to her when she tried to express her opinion to him in private.

_"They will do this family well, Gloria, and I will hear no more of it," _he had said, giving her a brief smile and a squeeze on the shoulder.

He got strange ideas sometimes; Gloria knew that. Never before, though, had they compromised the happiness of either of their children.

* * *

**Sorry if it sounds cliche and/or dumb... It gets more interesting, I promise!**

**Please review! I need help!**


	2. Meet Faidn

**Thank you SO much to my four reviewers! Sorry this took so long -- I had an unexpected event last week. The next chapter will come soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything so far (except Carvin's name -- kudos to Lobuck) but I've got Fairy Tales tied in later, don't worry...**

* * *

Carvin stalked back out to the archery range automatically, feeling numb. _My father was right_, he thought, _this isn't a mere trinket of news. It's the rock that started the avalanche! This is so unreal! Why me?_

He, like every other boy in Berensia, had had a crush on the Princess at one time or another, but engaged? He'd never even seen the girl!

Because he lived practically on the other side of the kingdom, the closest he had come to seeing her was a particularly bad painting his father had of the royal family; it was hanging in the hallway. Of course, the painting had been done several years ago, but even the fumbling artist had managed to catch the haughty glint in the twelve year old princess's eye.

"Carvin! What did your father want?" asked his friend, Faidn, running up the hill from the archery range. "You've been gone a while so I came back to see what was taking you so long."

Carvin gave him a withering look that clearly told him he wasn't in the mood for questions.

"I've wasted enough time already; I only have an hour more to shoot before supper."

They started walking but Faidn was bold enough to bring the topic up again.

"What was taking you so long, Carvin? What did your father want to tell you?"

Carvin sighed, but decided the course of direct action would be best, given the personality of his friend.

"I'm engaged to someone I've never met before."

Faidn grinned and punched Carvin's arm.

"All right! Now you can ditch Sara! I never liked her, anyway. She looks at me like I'm a toad or something."

"Well, sometimes you act like one," Carvin replied moodily, remembering the pretty brunette at his school -- the governor's daughter.

"That doesn't give her an excuse to be a judge!" Faidn retorted hotly, then he realized Carvin hadn't denied an attraction to Sara. "You like Sara, don't you?" he grinned.

"No!" Carvin replied firmly.

"I saw that look you gave her last week."

"What look?"

"The one that clearly said 'Oh Sara! You're so beautiful! Let me tie your shoes for you! Let me follow you to the ends of the--' Ow!" Faidn yelped as Carvin kicked him, hard, in the shin.

"Be quiet, Faidn," he growled, "let's go shoot."

He set off at a quicker pace towards the archery range with Faidn limping exaggeratedly behind him.

"Wait up! Hey! Lover boy!" he called.

Carvin didn't even glance behind him, so Faidn gave up the limp and jogged up next to Carvin.

"Alright, so arranged marriage isn't exactly what you had in mind, Vin, but she can't be too bad! Your father isn't a heartless person!"

There was a moment of silence where Carvin pointedly ignored the unasked question. When they reached the range and Carvin started to notch his bow to the string, Faidn grew tired of waiting and got to the point.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Carvin released the arrow and it thudded a little to the upper left of the center.

"Nre."

"Nre who? That one down the road? She's not terrible... just a bit young."

Carvin rolled his eyes and began to aim his next shot.

"Faidn, Nre Louis is eight. No, not that Nre: the Nre."

Faidn blinked and looked aghast, giving Carvin a moment of silence to adjust the position of the arrow before firing -- a bulls-eye.

"The _Princess_!" Faidn finally managed in kind of half whisper.

Carvin nodded, grabbing another arrow.

"Why aren't you happy, Vin? She's the Princess! You're _marrying_ the _Princess_! Hello!"

Faidn shook Carvin's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. Carvin pulled away and looked at Faidn, as if evaluating the person he'd known his whole life.

"Fai, think about it! Sure, she's a princess, but what about love? Why can't we marry for love? What if I _don't_ love her? What if we don't even get along? What if--"

Carvin just sank to the ground and put his head in hands. Faidn scratched his neck, feeling more than a bit awkward.

"Alright, Vin, I see your point. Really though, look on the bright side; at least it isn't that horrid Danielle Butrosk!"

Carvin had to grin at the mental image of the ugly and snotty girl in the most expensive wedding dress she could afford.

"Well, I guess you're right, Fai."

"See! I'm good for something! Now, let's shoot off a few more rounds before I have to go help serve supper. Ma will give me a lashing if I'm late again."

Carvin agreed and they both lifted their bows to concentrate on the far target.

* * *

**Alright! Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll give you a cookie... --shows large batch of freshly baked cookies--**

**EDIT: Thank you Sera dy Relandrant, Emma A. Piper, and Crayola Color Sky for pointing out my mistakes, this should be better!**


	3. Nre's Tantrum

**This is my second go-round with this dumb chapter. I didn't like it much to begin with, and I hate it more now, after having to conjure it all up outta my head _again_. (I accidentally replaced this chapter with chapter four, and chapter three wasn't saved anywhere on this comp, since it's not mine, so I had to think up the whole chapter all over again.)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Carvin's name or embroidery.**

* * *

Nre wiped her eyes roughly with her sleeve. She couldn't believe her father was forcing her to marry! 

The doorknob jiggled and the muffled voice of her maid, Lois, called shrilly through the door.

"Nre Glorious Daragibar! Open this door! This is not the way a young woman should act!"

"No!" Nre yelled fiercely, burying herself deeper into her bedclothes and ignoring how rumpled her dress was getting.

"You're acting like a child, Nre!"

"I don't care!" Nre shouted back, now feeling distinctly childish. "Leave me alone!"

She listened hard and heard the sound of Lois's retreating footsteps; going to get her keys, no doubt.

_Sixteen _is_ much too old to be having a tantrum, _she reprimanded herself. Nre still had a hard time believing her father was marrying her to the duke's son just for the sake of 'noble blood' and all that rot.

She heard a key sliding in the lock. _Boy, am I ever going to catch it,_ she thought with a scowl. Lois was not known for her mercy.

Nre threw the coverlet over her head as Lois strode in.

"Nre," Lois said sternly, "come out from under your covers. I want to talk to you."

The girl pushed the blanket away and sat up, glowering.

Lois hid a smile as she looked at the rumpled dress, mussed hair, and red face; it reminded her of all the times she had to placate the princess in previous years.

Expecting a lecture on the proper way to behave, Nre was surprised when Lois began to speak softly.

"Your father means well, Nre. Carvin is a nice boy, I'm sure. Your father has only your best interests in mind."

"That's a lie!" Nre said sharply. "This has nothing to do with my best interests! If it did, then... then... it wouldn't have happened," she finished lamely.

Another tear slid down her cheek at the injustice of her situation. Once her father made up his mind, there was nothing she could do to change it.

Lois smiled understandingly.

"I know it feels that way now, dear, but it will all turn out right in the end."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Now, come on; let's get you changed for bed."

It didn't take long to brush her hair, change her into a nightgown, and put her back in bed comfortably with a book. Lois was heading out when she turned suddenly.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you; Carvin and his family are coming to brunch next Tuesday. In the meantime, you will have extra etiquette lessons with Lady Talin."

Once Lois was out of earshot, Nre muttered to herself,

"And with that piece of information, I'm sure I'll sleep like a rock."

* * *

Gloria sat in a chair in her room and embroidered, trying to avoid any of her husband's attention. Luckily for her, he was directing all his energy at his desk, sifting through stacks and leaving them messily on the floor, rummaging through drawers, and mumbling things about stupid attendants who lose letters. 

Simeon, his attendant, either did not hear that statement, or was trying to make up for something. It took him a few minutes to draw up the courage to speak, but when he did, it was calm and cool: no note of worry.

"Can I assist you, highness?"

"No!" Thomas snapped, then resumed muttering. "No, no, it's around here somewhere... no one could have taken... sure it was in... ah ha!"

He raised his arm triumphantly, waving a letter from the King of Grendin.

"Read it to me, Simeon," the king said, sitting down in his chair and closing his eyes.

Simeon took the letter and cleared his throat before reading.

"_To King Thomas of Berensia;_

_Yes, I will be able to come to the border patrol conference on the twelfth. I was planning to bring Cameron with me, but after you listen to what I have to say, you might not be so willing._

_I, being a straightforward man, would like to say that I firmly believe Cameron is in love – or else, believes himself to be in love— with your daughter. He is riding, walking, and just ambling around more and more lately, instead of studying and learning of the strategies of war and politics._

_I would like your advice on the matter; do you have plans already for the Princess Nre? Should I encourage his affection, or discourage it?_

_One old father might not be able to stop young love, but two might._

_With Hope,_

_King Delmun of Grendin_

_--Recorded by Rentil Scrit; attendant to the King"_

Simeon lowered the letter and waited for further instruction.

Gloria embroidered on in her chair, and no one noticed the quiver of the needle before she made the next stitch.

* * *

**AH! I forgot the king's name! King of Grendin, I mean. And the King of Grendin's attendant! Darn it! Alright, if anyone remembers those guys's names, please PM me! THANKS! Otherwise, they'll just stay as they are.**

**Review please!**


	4. Letter to Cam

**Here again! Thank you SO much to my reviewers! Just a reminder, replies are posted in my profile. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any parchment, drat it!**

* * *

"Princess!" Lady Talin said sharply. 

Nre jerked her gaze from the open window and looked at her instructor guiltily. _This,_ she decided _is why I would much rather go to common school; the teacher has more students to fuss over!_

"Please answer my question, Princess. Which of these forks do you use first?" She pointed to a numbered diagram of a place setting on the board.

"Number... three," Nre answered.

"Very good. Which of these is your dessert fork?"

"Number five," she replied.

"Excellent. I can see your mind is elsewhere, young one. Go outside and liven yourself up a bit, will you?"

"Thank you, Lady Talin, I will!"

When the Lady wasn't looking, she slipped a book, a piece of parchment, and a quill from her desk. Hiding them behind her back she sidled out of the room and into the corridor. She then headed straight for the courtyard.

When she opened the heavy door, the sunlight hit her eyes and made her blink. She just smiled and walked past the fountain to a stone bench in the shade. She sat down and slid the book underneath the parchment before writing.

_Cam;_

_My father told me yesterday at dinner that I am to be married! To whom, you ask? A duke's son! Please tell me that I am not the only one who thinks this is preposterous! My father says it will "do the family good" and Lois insists that he's "a fine young man" but what does that matter to my heart?_

Nre paused, her quill hovering over the paper. She was about to be very deep and open with him. After a moment of hesitation, she decided she could trust him and continued on.

_I don't care what kind of man he is, or what good his blood will do the family, to be honest. I care about love! What if I don't love him? What if I love someone else? What could I do? I have no choice in this matter! They expect me to be submissive, obedient, resigned, and I might yet. I just need to know why I am to marry him._

_If someone can supply me with a good reason as to why I should marry Sir Tiroe, I will speak no more on the subject. Whenever I ask, though, they ignore my question and say something almost completely unrelated in defense. After such comments, I'm totally unable to argue. For example: I talked to my mother today._

"_Mother, why must I marry Duke Tiroe's son? Why not a prince, or something?" I said._

_This is how she replied: "Duke Tiroe is a fine man; you needn't worry about his son."_

_Honestly! I don't even want to marry right now. I'd like to wait for someone to actually propose to me instead of "Um, yes, so, I guess we're getting married, aren't we?"_

_I'll never be able to change my father's mind, though, so I might as well get used to the idea. He's coming next Tuesday for brunch, so I get extra etiquette lessons with Lady Talin. Ugh._

_She's not a bad lady, but etiquette is very hard to remember: which fork goes where, what you can say, what you can eat, how you can smile, everything! You can imagine my feelings on _that _turn of events._

Lady Talin poked her head out the door and saw Nre writing furiously on the stone bench.

"Princess! I told you to liven yourself up, not sit down and write!"

"Yes, ma'am, sorry," Nre replied.

_Lady Talin calls, back to etiquette I must go!_

_Fondly,_

_Nre_

She folded the parchment and tucked it into her book, then followed Lady Talin back to the classroom.

"Princess Nre! Really! I would expect more from you!" she chided.

"Yes, ma'am" Nre sighed.

Lady Talin would never understand how important her one link to the world outside her castle had become.

* * *

The rest of the days until the brunch passed in a whirl of planning, taste testing, arguing with Lois –Lois insisted she must wait until the day of the brunch to decide what color the Princess looked, so there was no way she could choose an outfit now-- and reminders. 

"Don't forget what I told you about keeping conversation," Lady Talin said as Nre was handing her letter to Simeon.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please don't forget to ask about his grandmother-- the poor lady is just withering away," her mother commented after Lady Talin left.

"Yes, mother, I will remember."

"Nre--"

"Yes, I'll remember," Nre said, without waiting for her brother to finish.

Alphonse grinned.

"I was going to say good luck with the Tiroe boy. You'll do great, I'm sure."

Nre managed a halfhearted smile and continued down the corridor.

* * *

The night before the brunch, Nre changed into her nightgown and collapsed on the bed. Only then did she realize that no reply had come yet to the letter she had given to Simeon almost a week ago. 

_He must be really busy,_ she told herself, already half asleep. _It will come soon..._

* * *

**Constructive criticism is aprreciated, flames are not welcome.**

**Reviewers get a snickerdoodle! If you dunno what a snickerdoodle tastes like, you haven't lived. You know you wanna press that little blue button...**


	5. Carvin Comes to the Palace

**This extra long chapter is dedicated to ALL MY REVIEWERS but especially Saphire4Eva, because her review inspired me to type up this chapter sooner than I thought I would. Yay for long reviews! You guys are all amazing! Also, your reviews all guilted me into making this chapter as long as it is – I wasn't planning on doing the brunch in this chapter, actually, but you all kept saying how you couldn't wait to hear about it, so...**

**Disclaimer: I own no claim to french toast. Or Carvin's name (go Lobuck!) **

* * *

Nre opened her eyes, yawned, and stretched. Something nagged at the back of her mind. _Lois said she'd be here at eight fifteen to help me get ready for..._ She suddenly realized what day it was a shut her eyes tightly again. Too late. She was already awake.

With a groan, she rolled over, misjudging how close she was to the edge of the bed, and falling off with a yelp of surprise and a painful thump. Disentangling her self from the sheets, she heard a muffled giggle from the doorway. She whirled around to face the offender and saw her maid, Hanalee standing there.

Nre growled and shoved the blankets haphazardly onto the bed before stomping over to the basin of water and scrubbing her face. In the process, she dropped the bar of soap on the floor and managed to get it in her eyes: both of them.

As she flushed her eyes out with water and scrubbed her face dry, she thought irritably to herself, _I have a feeling that today is not going to be a very good day._ She then sat down in her chair and allowed Hanalee to brush her snarled hair.

Her hair was one of the things about her which vexed Lois most. The color was certainly not pretty, being a very dull mouse brown, and the texture was soft –almost slippery– which made it nigh impossible to put up without gluing it. Lois usually put a coloring liquid on Nre's hair whenever there was an event to attend, so no doubt she would have to endure the smelly process once more. The thought did not improve her mood.

Once her waist-length hair was brushed smooth, Hanalee left and Nre studied her reflection in the mirror and predicted what Lois would say when she arrived. "_Ah," she'll say, "You look remarkably_–" Nre took a good look at herself "–_purple this morning. Let me get that new dress your father imported from_–" Her thoughts were interrupted as the real Lois came bustling into the room. Casting a critical eye on the princess, as she always did, she remarked,

"You look decidedly purple this morning, Nre."

Nre grinned victoriously.

"Yes; I was just thinking the very thing my self."

With a disbelieving snort, Lois opened her wardrobe and began rummaging around for the right dress.

"Where is that dress your father imported from Elidine? You know the one; lavender, shortish sleeves, with that nice long train in the back– ah ha!"

She pulled the dress out and laid it atop the heap of sheets on Nre's bed.

"Now that that is decided, we must color your hair."

Nre groaned and all semblance of her fleeting good humor vanished.

"Why, Lois? It's not as if Lord Trump will care what color my hair is!"

"What if he does?" Lois said, motioning to Hanalee, who was carrying a basin of water and a bowl of brownish-red goop balanced expertly, into the room.

"He can deal with it," Nre said grumpily.

"Absolutely not, young lady. Now, stop whining and act your age."

Nre sighed loudly as Lois worked the slimy brown stuff through her hair. Because her hair was so long, it took nearly half an hour just to get it all in. Then, she had to sit there with all that cold mush in her hair and listen to Lois talk to herself about the benefits of different colors for half an hour before she finally decided what color should go where on her face and put it there.

"Wait, no, the pink definitely should not go on your eyelids," Lois muttered, stopping her hand an inch away from Nre's eye.

"Lois! I don't care! Put it on!" Nre snapped. "I'm starving and my head is cold!"

"Nre, stop complaining. I care what you look like, and so should you!"

Nre sighed again and Lois finished applying her make up soon after. She then washed the coloring out of Nre's hair and brushed it out again, remarking how much the color had improved; it was now a tolerable auburn. Lois helped Nre into her dress and then spent nearly an hour deciding what to do with her hair.

Everything she tried seemed to fall out, and finally, in her exasperation, Lois piled it precariously on top of her head, covered it with a net, and slapped a white, broad brimmed hat on top of it.

"What was the point of coloring my hair if it's going to stay under a hat?" Nre asked.

"I didn't know it was going to be under a hat when I colored it, Nre! Would you stop griping! I swear, child..."

What she swore, however, was never found out, because she came upon a matching lavender ribbon and proceeded to tie it around the hat in a big floppy bow.

"Perfect! Now, shoes..."

She found a pair of strappy, high heeled sandals quickly and handed them to Nre, who protested.

"Lois, I–"

"Nre! _Put on those shoes, NOW!_"

Nre huffily did as she was told and then ran out of the room as fast as she could manage in the high heels. She reached the dining hall's door and smoothed herself down, catching her breath before she entered the room, still annoyed at the morning's events, but feeling much better at the prospect of food.

"Good morning," she managed in a half way decent tone, addressing the table before sliding into her seat under the reproving eye of her mother.

"Don't slide, Nre," she said.

"Yes mother. Please pass the french toast."

Gloria sighed and pushed the platter closer to Nre. Nre picked up her fork and reached out to spear one when the lid was snapped back onto the platter. Nre looked up in surprise and saw her father holding the lid.

"Brunch is in two hours, Nre; I cannot have you spoiling your appetite."

He motioned for the servants to clear the table.

"What! I've been up for hours and I've only _just_ finished getting ready, father!" she protested.

"Next time think of the that the night before and ask for breakfast in your room."

She was about to point out that she had had no _time_ to eat, even if she had asked for breakfast in her room, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Yes, father," she said. "If you will excuse me then, Alphonse, Marlita, Mother, Father," She stood up.

Curtsying minutely to each family member, she strode out of the room, her heels clicking angrily upon her exit. Marlita –Alphonse's wife– sighed quietly and put down her fork. Gloria glanced at her husband and opened her mouth to speak when Alphonse put a warning hand on her arm, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. Gloria nodded and looked away. Oblivious to all the silent objections, the king kept eating.

* * *

Nre was kept busy the two hours before the expected arrival of Duke Trump and Lord Carvin. She had a last minute etiquette lesson with Lady Talin, got repeated instructions from all of her family members –excepting Marlita– on the proper way to respond to a request for courtship, was asked her opinion on the morning's schedule, and was fussed over by Lois at least seven times.

Given that she was quite on the verge of wishing Lord Trump would drop dead, she had little tolerance for all the hustle and bustle.

She suffered her way through the lesson, said "Yes, mother, I know!" more times than she cared to remember, and said the schedule was great without even looking at it.

* * *

Carvin put his head on the small window sill of their carriage and watched the unfamiliar scenery pass by. He was incredibly bored. He had been on the road since well before dawn that morning and all day the day before. He was sick of the carriage and couldn't wait to get out and stretch his legs.

"Ah ha! There, Carvin! There's the castle!" his father exclaimed.

Carvin craned his neck to look out his father's window and saw the magnificent castle. It was much better than the picture in his school book, that was for sure. Turrets lifted their heads regally into the sun and the grey walls sparkled happily in the light. The castle was bigger than he had imagined! As they approached the gate, he noticed that it had a spectacular carving of a morning glory on it.

The gate guard took note of the flag they were flying from the carriage (their family's coat-of-arms) and opened the gate with a salute and a "Good day!" yelled from the ramparts.

Carvin's excitement turned to dread when he remembered what he was there for. He rehearsed the courtship speech over again in his head, despite the fact that he had memorized several days ago and was drilled on it every morning hence.

His anxiety peaked when they entered the courtyard and saw the entire royal family –along with an assortment of servants– waiting for them. The carriage came to a smooth stop in front of the group and Carvin waited for Markus to open his door.

The Duke's door was opened first, and he stepped out, beaming and embracing the king. Then he swept into a low bow and kissed Gloria's hand.

"I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see your face, Gloria, after all these years."

Nre wasn't sure if her mother blushed at that, but made a mental note to find out any back-story between her mother and Duke Trump. Her father, she noticed, didn't seem overly pleased. Nre looked into the carriage and saw a fairly handsome boy waiting for his father to finish his greetings. Nre discreetly examined him as best she could, his face being in the shadows.

He had modest length light brown hair with a bit of a wave in it and a bronzed complexion. Duke Trump kissed her hand and she smiled pleasantly. Carvin was ushered out. He was of average height, maybe a little taller, with unremarkable brown eyes and a pleasant face. He greeted her father, mother, brother, and sister-in-law, before kneeling to kiss her hand.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, your highness."

"The honor is mine," she replied dutifully.

He smiled slightly, taking note of her features in the brief glance etiquette allowed before he stood up again. She had a roundish face with artfully applied make up and ice blue eyes that seemed to reflect her present mood. He saw right through the practiced smile when he looked into her eyes. Hostile, and annoyed.

Before he could open his mouth to say something, the Queen nodded at a lady servant who in turn ushered them down a path.

"The Queen wishes that you two walk in the garden to further acquaint yourselves," she said. "I am sure Nre knows the way, so I will leave you."

With a curtsy, she turned around and hurried to join the company of adults, who were heading inside. Nre walked briskly, her eyes facing forward. Now that her parents weren't watching, she wouldn't have to be anything more than marginally polite to the boy.

Carvin followed Nre, careful not to step on her train, which was dragging behind her in the smooth pebbles that made up the pathway.

They came upon an intricate white gate, which was open, and passed through into what Carvin could only assume was the palace gardens, as Nre offered no explanation. The flowers were beautifully cultivated, and many different varieties were shown.

He walked a little faster until he was beside Nre. They continued in uncomfortable silence until Nre's stomach growled loudly. Nre quickly glanced sideways at Carvin, hoping he hadn't heard it. He, also, was looking askance at her. They both looked away, Carvin stifling a laugh.

"Oh, blast!" Nre muttered suddenly.

"Excuse me, your majesty?" Carvin said.

"Nothing," Nre said, "I just think I ripped this confounded dress on that rosebush. Excuse me a moment."

They stopped and Nre pulled the train out in front of her until she found the hole. _Good thing it's not a big one; Lois would skin me alive!_

"Do you want to go back to the palace, then, your majesty?" Carvin asked, almost hopefully.

"No, no. We have almost reached the iris field."

Carvin nodded and as they continued on, he wondered who kept irises in _fields_.

"So, your majesty," Carvin started, "your father and mine are old friends, are they not?"

"Yes," Nre said shortly.

_So much for that avenue of conversation,_ Carvin thought. Before he could think of another, they turned the corner and saw the iris field.

* * *

**Alright, so the actual _brunch_ isn't in there, but it's already over twice as long as any previous chapter and I gave you a lot more than I intended to, so, be happy!**

**CFC Brownies are going for this chapter! Review!**


	6. Carvin's Proposal

**Another chapter comes with more conversation, and the actual brunch. Huzzah!**

* * *

Beautiful, tall irises stretched out all the way to the bordering woods. Carvin looked on in wonder. _A field of irises; she wasn't joking!_ He thought. Nre smiled and knelt down to smell one. Carvin was almost taken aback at how much the simple smile changed her features. She now looked very pretty, and the irises seemed a part of her. He felt his heart quicken slightly, as every boy's heart does that is in the presence of a beautiful girl. He wondered why the royal family kept a field of irises and, after watching her for a minute, decided to ask. 

"Your highness?" he said.

"Yes," she said, a little more warmly than before, but still not friendly.

"Why, uh, why do you have a field of irises?"

She laughed softly.

"Many people have asked that question, Lord Trump. It was my great grandmother's favorite flower, so my great grandfather had this field planted for her. Every daughter since has been entranced by the field, so no king ever got rid of it. It takes a lot of care, though; irises are fragile. There was a storm once that nearly killed every iris in the field. It was only through hard work that the gardeners brought it back to life. I dearly love irises, though I suppose it is a part of my blood, but something in them... I don't know."

She stopped for a moment, and a faraway look misted her eyes. When she began again, her tone was sot, almost as if she was speaking to herself.

"My father used to play with me in the iris field, a long time ago. He made me a crown of irises every time and we would play castle..."

She trailed off, remembering the time when her father was merely a prince. He had had so much more time, then.

Snapping out of her reverie, she noticed Carvin studying her face. She turned away, embarrassed at her sudden lack of manners.

"My apologies, Lord Trump, for my inattention," she said stiffly.

Carvin placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"There's no reason to apologize for a brief moment of recollection, your majesty," he said.

Nre turned around.

"Yes, there is, Lord Trump. A member of the royal family should never lose themselves in things past; it is far better to keep one's mind on present activities."

Carvin thought she sounded as if she had swallowed an etiquette book.

"In that case, your highness, I shall apologize in advance for any instances in which I lose myself in the past," he said, meaning it as a joke.

"Apology accepted, Lord Trump," she said, not smiling.

Carvin fought the urge to roll his eyes. Just when he thought he had her warmed up, she closed herself off again. With a sigh, he followed Nre up the path back to the castle. They arrived just in time for brunch and Nre was hurried of for some "touching up" (as Lois said) before eating.

"Right this way, my lord," a servant murmured to him with a bow.

Carvin followed the man and was about to pass through the huge double doors when he was pulled off to the side by his father.

"How did it go?" he asked quietly.

Carvin considered the question a moment before carefully answering.

"As well as could be expected, I suppose."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," his father sighed. "You can't blame the girl, though. Well, you know. Just try to be friendly and maybe she'll warm up some. I'll give you a nudge when you need to make your speech, alright? It should be shortly after the last course is cleared."

Carvin nodded half heartedly and they both walked in to brunch.

* * *

Nre's sun hat was replaced with a jeweled tiara when she entered the hall. Carvin and his father rose from their seats as she entered the room. She acknowledged them both with chilling politeness before sitting in her appointed spot to the left of her mother. 

Carvin and his father sat, and the servants brought forth the first course. The courses kept coming and Carvin ate with relish; this was the best food he had ever tasted. He noticed that Nre also ate with gusto, though she tried to hide that fact by taking several small helpings. Obviously, she was hungry.

After the last course had been cleared away, Carvin felt extremely nervous. Now was his opportunity to make the request for courtship. _How did it go again!_ He raced through the words twice more in his head, just to reassure himself as he waited for the proper time.

There was a lull in the conversation and Carvin received a minute nudge from his father.

It was time.

He swallowed hard and pushed his chair back.

Nre, though in a happier mood now that she had eaten, was still apprehensive as Carvin stood up beside her chair. Everyone became quiet as he cleared his throat. _The poor lad looks petrified!_ She thought sympathetically as she turned her chair to face him.

The ceremony had begun.

"My Lady Nre; I would like to humbly ask for your hand in courtship so that I may prove myself a worthy partner in marriage for one so lovely as you during that period. I would also like to request that I may ask for your hand in marriage in four months' time if you find my offer acceptable in your gracious eyes."

Nre could almost feel the stares of her entire family on her as she rose to say her part, flushing slightly as she reached to take his hand – an important part of the ceremony. He held her delicate hand with his two strong ones, a little awkwardly, as she recited.

"My Lord Carvin; I would be most honored to accept your request on both counts, if only you would ask my mother and father dear."

Carvin raised her hand and kissed it.

"I would do anything for you, love."

They both turned to face her parents, holding hands.

"King Thomas, Queen Gloria; would you find it in your noble hearts to grant me my heart's desire? The fulfillment of my life lies in the person whose hand I now hold and I would be forever grateful if you would give your heartfelt blessing to our courtship and, later, our marriage."

Queen Gloria stood, saying her part.

"I would gladly grant you her hand, if my husband would agree."

King Thomas stood.

"I believe this to be an excellent match, and eagerly give my consent and blessing to your courtship and, later, your marriage. May the mystery of love fill you both."

Carvin and Nre bowed. Then, the ceremony was over and they both quickly let go of the other's hand.

* * *

**I feel sorry for them, really. How humiliating would that be, to say all that romantic junk about each other when they didn't even know each other? Ugh. Anywho, that was my comment about this chapter. My other comment is REVIEW! I'm giving out slices of cheesecake with strawberries for this chapter!**


	7. Secrets and Realization

**Yay for my lovely reviewers, all of you! You pronounce Nre's name like 'Marie', only with an N. Oh, and FaylinnNorse just informed me that I don't update often enough, which is why I am now updating only two days after my last update!**

**Wow, this time all of your reviews sounded very similar, so I shall answer them in groups. --hands cheesecake to everyone before beginning--**

Lobuck, FaylinnNorse, Saphire4Eva, Swatter, Ariel32, Emma A. Piper, **and **Miaseaofbitterness**: My characters thank you profusely for sharing your sympathies and agree it was very _very_ awkward.**

Saphire4Eva, Lady-ofThe-stardustButterflies, Swatter**: Yes, arranged marriages are horrible, I feel the same way!**

**Disclaimer: Fine, I'll admit it; this story has Cinderella stuff in it. (I am not telling you how...) Carvin's name belongs to LOBUCK!**

**This is Cameron's debut chapter, since everyone's been asking about him! And it's slightly fluffy (YAY FLUFF) just to warn you. I didn't really want to put him in this one, it was long enough, but just because you guys are amazing...**

* * *

After a few more minutes of talking, the pair was dismissed to the courtyard. Carvin and Nre followed the servant out the doors and through the hallways, back to the big doors leading to the courtyard. He showed them out and Carvin nodded politely, holding the door open for Nre as she passed.

Once they were out in the sunlight, they both visibly relaxed.

"Well, that's done, then," Carvin remarked.

"I suppose so."

They walked over to a stone bench and sat, looking at the flowers in the courtyard in silence. Again.

Carvin steeled himself for another attempt at starting a conversation.

"I really love your selection of flowers, here. I've never seen so many different kinds all in the same place."

"My mother loves flowers," Nre said, casting her eyes over the garden.

Carvin was about to try a different subject when she continued.

"Her favorite flower is the Tiger Lily. What is yours? Oh, no, you're a boy; you don't like flowers, do you?"

Carvin was a bit taken aback by her statement until he saw the twinkling in her eye. She was teasing him. _She must be in a better mood now_, he thought.

"Actually," he admitted, "my favorite flower is baby's breath."

"That hardly seems a very manly flower, Lord Trump," she laughed.

He was better than she had thought. Maybe this afternoon wouldn't be so bad.

Slightly embarrassed, Carvin grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well, I've told you one embarrassing thing about me," he joked. "Now, it's your turn."

Nre tapped her jaw with her index finger and thought.

"I wasn't serious," Carvin added quickly.

"Oh, I know, but it seems fair, does it not?" Nre replied. "Ah, yes; here is something. Now, you must swear never to tell my parents or they'd lock my windows and my room would get horribly stuffy."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he recited with a grin.

She laughed.

"Alright, I'll tell you, then."

She leaned closer until the servants or parents who may be watching from the window wouldn't have the satisfaction of lip reading.

"Whenever Lois goes to town and I know I won't be disturbed, I take off my outer dress and climb out the window to sit on the roof in my underdresses."

Carvin burst out laughing and Nre joined him.

"What would your father say; you sitting out on the roof without proper clothes?" he gasped in between his laughter.

Nre put her hands on her hips in mock indignation.

"Now see here! It's not as if I'm in my underclothes! I will have you know that I am wearing _three_ layers and I'm only taking off the first. It's the bulkiest, anyway."

Her statement did not abate Carvin's laughter.

"I can see you now: up on the roof when a coach drives by and everyone wonders what that white thing is doing on the roof--"

Nre checked the windows quickly to assure herself that no one was watching and elbowed him in the side, eliciting a satisfying yelp.

"Now, don't you breathe a word of this to anyone, Carvin Edmonia Dliggird Trump!" she said in a severe whisper, though her eyes were still sparkling in laughter.

"Hey!" Carvin said, rubbing his side, "How did you know my full name?"

Nre put her nose in the air and half closed her eyes, speaking as though she was very bored.

"Because, silly lad, it is my personal business to know the full names of all of my father's friends and their families. And besides, we should know things like this if we're going to marry!"

The last sentence came out before she thought about it, and she wished she could take it back. Carvin's smile faded and Nre mentally kicked herself. _Think before you speak, numbskull!_ she scolded herself.

"Yes, that is true, your highness."

"We are engaged; can we call each other by our first names, please?" Nre said lightheartedly.

"Yes, of course, y-- Nre."

She sighed.

"Look, Carvin; I don't really want to marry you either –no offense– but we don't have a choice, do we? So, let's just make the best of it."

"Maybe we can convince our fathers this is a bad idea," he said, without much hope.

"Like I said, we have no choice. My father never changes his mind, even if he's wrong."

"Do you know why your father chose me? What about Prince Cameron? I would think he would be a--"

"No," Nre said, paling. "I have no idea why my father chose you over the Prince."

That remark seemed to close the discussion. Carvin sighed. _I almost had her..._

"I'm sorry, Nre. I didn't know he was such a touchy subject."

"A touchy subject?" her voice was getting shrill. "Yes, it's a touchy subject!"

"I'm sor--"

"No! You don't even know what you're apologizing for!" she was yelling now. "You don't know anything about me except that I'm rich and a Princess! I suppose that's all you care about!"

"No! I--"

"You don't understand, Carvin! You just don't understand!"

She ran back inside the palace, ignoring the servant's queries of "Can I help you? And "Is everything alright, Miss?"

Carvin stood in the courtyard, mouth slightly open. _Where did that come from?_

* * *

Prince Cameron whirled around, fixing his servant with a look of disbelief.

"What?"

"Your father the King says to tell you that Princess Nre of Berensia is going to marry Lord Tiroe; son of Duke Jared Tiroe," the servant repeated.

Cameron sat down heavily and dismissed the servant. Running his fingers through his rough, red hair, he tried to make sense of the situation. _Why didn't she say anything about it in her letter? Is this why I haven't gotten a letter from her in almost a month?_

He felt almost betrayed. He had trusted her with his thoughts, told her of anything big that happened in his life, and she had done the same for him. Why did she stop sending letters without a word? She found someone new and no longer had room for him; that was that. _Wait? Room for me? She never thought of me like that!_

He sighed and rested his head on the back of the chair. He hated being in love. He felt so amazing whenever he read her letters, or on the rare occasion he got to be with her. Everything about her fascinated him, and though others had told him she wasn't really _that_ pretty, he thought she was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. But when the letters were slow in coming, he felt dejected.

Now, he felt just awful. He had thought she was starting to love him. Sometimes a look in her eye or a glance in his direction when she thought he wasn't looking would give him an idea, but now he knew he was wrong. _Wrong, wrong, wrong. Oh, heavens, Cam; how are you going to get over her?_

* * *

Ariel32 **is brilliant – it was her idea to have Nre lose her temper at Carvin and it totally suits her personality! --cheers for brilliant reviewers-- Speculate, guys! And tell me what YOU think should happen! I might use your ideas!**

**Speaking of reviewers, I decided to give the 50th reviewer a prize! Congratulations, Swatter! She gets to be a character in my story – a pretty main character in later chapters. Thanks for letting me borrow your personality, Swatter!**

**Bwahaha. Slight cliché-ness in this chapter (fine, more than slight) but try to forgive me, because this is a Fairy Tale? Please? **

**I'll give you a white chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookie if you...**

**REVIEW!**

**(Oh, by the by; reviews are good inspiration for my fickle muse. Nice long reviews make him want to write nice long chapters...) **


	8. Nre and Carvin Ponder

**I kinda like this chapter. Not my fave though. Fluffy stuff makes me feel self conscious... even though I love it. Ah well. Thank you, reviewers!  
**

**Disclaimer: Any fluff that sounds well worn and cliché probably is and doesn't belong to me, as it belongs to that wonderful person who thought it up first and has now been lost in the obscurity of time. Carvin's name belongs to the wonderful Lobuck!**

* * *

Nre watched Carvin's coach leave the courtyard. Of course, he had to remind her about Cam. She had been trying to stifle any thoughts of him these last few days, it had been too painful for her to think of him. She was sure she was in love with him, but the love almost scared her sometimes. It seemed to overwhelm her and take control of her mind. 

This wasn't a crush, she knew that, she was just puzzled; most people didn't fall into "true love" at age sixteen! She wondered, as she had many times before, if there was something odd about this love, or if this was how everybody felt.

She shook herself out of her thoughts when Lois came in the door, already scolding her for leaving the "poor young boy" standing in the courtyard all by himself. She listened and remembered to look chastened, but she couldn't rid her mind of Cameron. Why hadn't he answered her letter yet? He'd surely have some good advice for her, at least on the order of getting along with Carvin.

"Nre! Are you listening?"

"Yes, Lois."

"What did I just say?"

" 'Nre! Are you listening?' " she dutifully repeated.

"Before that!" she said in exasperation.

"I don't know."

"Well, at least she's honest," Lois muttered. "You need to write a letter of apology to Lord Trump."

Nre groaned.

"Yes, Lois."

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight."

Nre groaned again.

"Fine. Tonight."

"Good. Simeon will be expecting it tomorrow at breakfast."

"Fine."

Lois left and Nre slumped onto her chair. _What am I going to do about Cam? _She lapsed back into thoughts of him.

_He's nineteen! What would he care for a silly girl of sixteen?_ Still, she hoped. She lived for the few times a year she saw him, and every letter. Whenever she caught him looking at her, even though he always looked away immediately, it gave her a warm feeling, adding to the hope.

_And now, I must live without him. Well, I won't stop writing to him. I can keep him as a friend, can't I? I'll never tell him how I feel now; it will probably fade with time, anyway. A stupid crush, I suppose, stronger than before. Yes, that's it. A stupid crush._

She was never very good at convincing herself of anything.

* * *

Carvin walked out of his house with his bow and quiver over his shoulder, thinking, while his feet retraced the familiar path to the archery range. 

"Carvin... are you there?"

A hand whooshed in front of his face and Carvin jerked in surprise.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I've just been thinking--"

"about the Princess," Faidn finished.

Carvin nodded.

"Then I suppose I will forgive you for making me run all the way because you didn't hear me telling you to wait up."

"Thanks," Carvin said absently.

"Where were you yesterday? Did you get home?"

"Not until late. Almost midnight, I think."

"Wow! So, how was she?"

"Alright."

"Just alright?" Faidn said, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Carvin glared at him.

"She was pretty, I guess, but she wasn't very nice. Well, I shouldn't say that. She was very _very_ polite, but not very friendly. Oh, and she lost her temper at me though I'm still not exactly sure why."

"So," Faidn said cheerfully, "I guess you wrecked your first impression, eh?"

"I guess so," Carvin said slowly, giving Faidn a weird look.

"Well, don't worry about it; you have the rest of your lives to sort it out."

"Thanks," Carvin said, rolling his eyes. "That's very reassuring."

"As long as she doesn't set her bridal bouquet on fire or anything, you should be good to go."

"I'll try to remember to keep her away from matches, then."

* * *

"Here are the loaves, jerky, and water you requested, highness," Daniel said, handing the pack to Cameron with a bow. 

"Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel left and Cameron put some clothes into the pack. He had recently made up his mind – he absolutely _had_ to know how Nre felt about him before she got married. He wasn't sure why, but he just had to know.

He had rejected sending a letter, because he didn't know if the king had her letters inspected; that could be very bad. He had formulated a plot and decided to put it into action that night.

After double checking to make sure his note was on the bed (_Daniel, tell my parents that I went hunting. I will be back in a few days._) he slung the pack over his shoulder and carefully eased the door open, checking to see if anybody was in the halls. _Good, empty,_ he thought, slipping out into the dim corridor and walking down the many staircases into the royal stables.

He quickly saddled up his mare, –Aedan– putting his pack carefully into her saddlebag. He mounted silently and clicked his tongue softly. She walked forward obediently and Cameron kept a close watch until they reached the road. No one would stop him, but the longer it took for his parents to know he was gone, the better.

He would get in trouble for not asking permission, of course, but not as much trouble as if he just disappeared or _said_ he was going to visit Nre. He hoped Aedan would make good time as he urged her into a smooth canter. _It should only take two days... if all goes well._

Knowing how some inns could be, he wasn't sure everything would go well.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I warn you now that the next chapter is fluffy, again. --evil laugh-- Cadmus-Aedan has been feeling romantic lately, it's not my fault! (Note to Self: keep him away from those girl muses)  
**

**Review and get peach cobbler!**


	9. Cam and Nre in the Garden

**Disclaimer: Carvin is Lobuck's, Nre is mine. Dunno who Cameron belings to... poor unloved Prince.**

* * *

Cameron rode until late that night, and stopped at the first run-down tavern he could find. The place was full of laughing men and beer and even the man who asked his name and took his money was very drunk. Disgusted, he went straight to his room and locked the door, placing his sword within reach of his bed. The man was drunk enough not to recognize him, but it never hurt to be safe. 

He woke up with the sun the next morning and headed out, narrowly avoiding a brawl that someone tried to drag him into.

* * *

Nre stroked the smooth petals of the irises, her mind wandering. Gered walked up to her and stood, patiently waiting for her attention. Nre didn't seem to notice him. He coughed lightly and she turned around quickly. 

"Sorry, Gered."

He bowed low.

"A young man has come to the gate with a bouquet and message from Lord Carvin Trump. He said the message was only for your ears."

Gered grinned, and Nre looked intrigued.

"Thank you. I shall be there shortly."

Gered bowed again and left. Nre set off for the gate.

* * *

Cameron fidgeted with his messenger's uniform, making sure the broad brim of his hat shadowed his face. He waited, sweating, and hoping the irises wouldn't wilt until the gate finally opened and he was showed inside. 

Nre greeted him cordially and he bowed low. The guards stepped a respectable distance away, but watched the pair.

"I know you recognize my voice, but play along," he muttered, handing her the bouquet and announcing, "Lord Carvin would like to present this to you as a token of his affection."

"Thank you; please pass on my deep gratitude to Carvin as well." Nre acted perfectly, then mumbled, "What are you doing here? If my father finds out, he will be furious!"

"He won't. Trust me. I'll be right back, wait here."

Without another word, he walked out of the gate. The men followed. A moment later, he slipped back in, without the other men.

"Come on, we have to go to a more secluded place; if those men see me I'll be dead."

She led him to an almost invisible nook in the hedge that led to a little garden, about the size of a small room.

"How did you get back in without them noticing?"

"I rode around the bend and then snuck back. They weren't paying close attention so I easily got back in."

"Why did you come here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I figured that."

He ignored the sarcastic remark.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married, Nre? Did you think I would be jealous or something?"

Nre was taken aback.

"What? I did tell you! I sent you a letter the morning after I learned of it!"

"Learned of it?"

"Yes! It's an arranged marriage!"

"Oh..."

Things were making more sense to Cameron now. That's why she hadn't told him of Lord Carvin before. That still didn't explain why he hadn't got her letter.

"Are you sure you sent me a letter?"

"For goodness sakes, Cameron! Yes, I'm sure."

"Then why didn't I get it?"

"I don't know! Oh!"

She looked stunned.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"It must be my father. He must be keeping my letters!"

"Why?"

"I... don't know."

"I think I know why," Cameron said after a minute.

Nre didn't reply.

"It comes back to the reason why I'm here. I need to know something, Nre, before you get married."

He stepped closer and looked into her eyes. _The most beautiful part of her..._ Nre looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"Yes?"

Cameron thought Nre looked like an angel, standing there in her light blue dress in the soft sunlight.

"Do you... do you..."

Cameron wasn't sure he needed to ask, it seemed so apparent on her radiant face, but he knew he had to hear it.

Nre waited expectantly, heart thumping. She was paralyzed. She wanted to run. She couldn't stand being so close to him. Without warning, he lowered his head and kissed her.

Surprised, Nre didn't move. She wanted to kiss him back, and almost did, but it suddenly hit her that this was wrong! She stepped back and Cameron looked shocked at what he had just done.

"I... I'm sorry. Forgive me, Nre."

Wide eyed and speechless, she just nodded.

"Please tell me, Nre, that you love me!"

It wasn't even a question, it was a plea.

Nre's eyes dropped to his shoes and her head lowered. _I can't do it... I can't look at his face. Not now..._

Cameron gently lifted her head and looked longingly into her tormented eyes.

"No, Cam. I'm sorry."

His heart sank sickeningly and he looked away. Nre almost confessed the truth then, but she held her tongue. He would get over her and lead a happy life. That was the only gift she could give him.

"Thank you. I had to know. Farewell."

"Farewell," she whispered faintly, looking down at his shoes once more.

* * *

**Before any of you say anything about my cruelty, I will have you to know that I was sighing and groaning all through the writing of this chapter and was very depressed for the entire day. Thankfully, I was at a Creative Writing camp, so everybody just nodded sympathetically when, in answer to the question "What's wrong?" I wailed pitifully, "I just broke my character's heart! _I BROKE HIS HEART!_" and sniffled pathetically.**

**Reviews will earn you s'mores!  
**


	10. Karl

**Yes, well... I know I'm late. My schedule got turned upside down and I was laying on the couch at 11:45 last night when it hit me that I was supposed to update. Heh heh. Well, it all works out, I guess, cause here I am, updating on the one month anniversary of my fic! Yay! Also, I thank you all for your reviews! They make me very happy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Carvin is Lobuck's and, er... I don't own a horse named Aedan. Though I do own a muse who's second half of his name is Aedan! --muse is heard protesting about who owns whom from the background--**

* * *

Cameron felt numb as he rode back to his home. His mind was a whirl of confusion and he didn't bother to stop at a tavern that night, riding Aedan at a steady pace so she wouldn't tire too easily. She was a horse bred for endurance and trained for it, too; even so, he stopped every couple of hours or so and let her rest. 

_I don't get it!_ he thought, almost angrily. _I was sure she loved me! The look in her eye... But she doesn't._

"Yes she does," said a voice next to him.

He swung his head around and looked around wildly in the dim moonlight.

No one was there.

Aedan suddenly spooked at something and reared, causing Cameron to grab onto her mane in fear. He came perilously close to falling off backwards, but then her front hooves slammed down in the dirt and she took off down the road.

"Calm down, girl!" he yelled frantically. "There's nothing there!"

"Isn't there?" the voice asked, still right next to him.

Cameron then realized what was happening; the Magic Folk had found him.

Aedan was slowing a little, but now they were in the West Wood. The wood had been rumored to be haunted by the Magic Folk, but of course, Cameron had scoffed at the stories. Now he wished he had listened more closely when his nursemaid told him how to get rid of the mischievous fairies and their enslaved human assistants.

He had no other thought then to continue quickly through the woods and hopefully lose his follower, but the voice spoke again.

"Dismount, your highness."

The command was softened by a royal title, but the voice held warning. Cameron remembered something about fairies: they couldn't stand horses. So, he wouldn't be harmed if stayed on his horse.

"Dismount! I am no fairy, but I also do not wish to be trampled by your frightened steed. If you do not dismount, I shall slay your horse."

Hesitantly, Cameron dismounted and knotted Aedan's reins firmly around a branch.

"Show yourself, whatever you are!" he demanded.

The figure of a man appeared in front of him. He was tall, about the same height as Cameron, but with black hair that did not reflect any light, as if it was a void. His skin was pale and his eyes were dark. They seemed vaguely familiar.

"Prince Cameron; My name is Karl and I request your help in a matter."

This had not been what he was expecting. A threat, yes, a curse, yes, but a request?

"I have no wish to help your kind."

"You are not only helping me, your highness, you are saving the life of your beloved."

That got his attention.

"Is she in danger? How? From who?"

"Yes, she is. She is in great peril, as are you."

Him? How?

"How are we in danger?" he asked warily.

"I cannot say."

"Why should I trust you? The Magic Folk have done nothing to help my country before."

"You're going to have to trust me, highness."

His voice was smooth and convincing.

"What do you want from me?"

The man smiled.

"We need to kidnap the Princess. Her father is in on this dangerous plot and we must get her far away from her kingdom – you as well."

"Kidnap?"

"Yes. That is the only way. I can send both of you to a far country where you should be safe. If the people give up looking for you, I will contact you both."

Cameron was starting to weaken.

"Are you sure she is in great danger?"

"Absolutely certain. We must hurry – they will be after you both within a few days."

"Why now? Why not earlier?"

"That doesn't matter."

Cameron sighed in frustration.

"If I'm supposed to help you, I want you to tell me what's going on."

Karl's eyes bored into his own.

"I can't. If you want to save Nre, you are going to have to help me. I can't do it alone, for where I would send her is a place where women cannot travel alone and she would be in almost greater danger there than in the hands of her pursuers. I cannot go farther than these woods where I am bound for more than an hour. I am also guaranteeing your safety."

"I... I don't know."

"Nre's life is in your hands, Cameron," he said quietly.

He struggled for a moment, then gave in to the love that insisted he must do all in his power to protect her.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Karl smiled again, a smile that made Cameron uneasy, but what other choice did he have? He had to protect her, even if she could never be his.

It was the only gift he could give her.

* * *

Nre's heart ached horribly, but she didn't cry. She wouldn't cry. Her mourning was in the form of distancing herself from everyone. She didn't speak unless necessary, and then only in short concise answers that ended any opportunity of conversation. She avoided everybody. 

Everyone assumed the silence was due to the marriage, so no one bothered her.

"She'll get used to the idea and be back to her normal self again," they'd whisper to each other as she passed them, stonefaced, in the hall.

Alphonse tried to talk to her, but she refused to answer her door and carefully avoided him all other times.

After the third full day of silence, Alphonse's wife –Marlita– decided to take action. She cornered the princess in a hallway after dinner.

"What are you moping about, Nre?" she said, getting directly to the point.

"Nothing," she muttered, trying to push past Marlita.

"Nothing," Marlita said, blocking her escape, "is not an answer. You can tell me; I'm a girl, I have feelings, you know."

Nre took a deep breath.

"I understand that, Marlita."

Marlita gritted her teeth at the cold formality her words were laden with.

"You, however, could not know how I feel."

"Why?" she challenged.

Nre lost her cool facade and her face showed every emotion as she struggled to keep her voice even.

"You were not ripped away from your true love to be married to some lad you've met once!"

"Does your father know this?" Marlita asked, surprised.

"Yes, he does. He has tried to prevent it from happening."

This time, Marlita let Nre push past her, stunned. Why would the king try to cut off her love for someone else?

* * *

**--sniff-- Poor Nre... Ah well. Cameron's scene was really fun to write, though. Oh yes, Swatter will make her first appearance in a few chapters. I've already written some stuff with her in it; I like how it's turning out...**

**Please Review! I'm giving out slices of my Gramma's apple pie!**


	11. Kidnapped! By Cameron?

**Alright, I'm back again! --loud cheer from nowhere-- Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: You know everything I don't own already. I do, however, own the tree's rhyme and the Fairy Wind spell... thing... whatever you call it.  
**

* * *

Karl and Cameron waited near the back of the iris field; almost in the little forest that served as a border between the palace gardens and the city nearby. 

"Are you ready, highness?" Karl whispered.

"Yes, hurry."

"Alright, let me plant this thought in her head. Give her... ten minutes."

Cameron nodded.

"Don't forget your part in this," Karl said, after a moment.

"I won't. Calm her down, that's all. Right?"

"Right."

* * *

Nre woke suddenly. She stretched herself luxuriously and rolled over to go back to sleep when a thought struck her; it was a full moon tonight and the irises would surely look beautiful in the bright moonlight. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. She got out of bed and slipped her robe around her shoulders before slipping into a pair of light shoes and padding down the corridor. 

The door to the garden creaked loudly, echoing in the hall behind her, but she paid it no mind. She was a princess, after all; it shouldn't matter if she took a walk. She smiled at how unreal the garden looked in the silver light, so different than the golden light of the day. Both were beautiful, but the moonlight lent the garden a delicate quality, as if it were a fairy palace.

She reached the iris field and knelt to stroke a flower. It almost seemed to whisper to her. All of the irises looked like fairies in the peculiar light, and Nre let her imagination run away from her as she hadn't since she was a small child.

"_I, Liandrogene, Queen of the fairies, would like to bid my citizens a delightful day here in Deranthia."_

_The crowd of fairies, bedecked in purple and yellow in honor of their beloved queen, cheered loudly._

"_As you know, we are celebrating the birth of my son, one year past."_

_The crowd cheered again._

"_To show my--"_

"If you value your life, do not scream, highness."

The voice came from right behind her and she muffled a shriek of surprise, spinning around to see who had talked. She didn't get to see, however, because there was a hand on her mouth and a knife flashed a warning before her eyes, preventing her from turning around.

"Karl! You never said there would be a knife!"

That voice was familiar... _No! It can't be Cameron!_

"How else do you expect me to keep her quiet? Now, princess; I want you to cooperate or I'll not have any qualms with slitting your throat. It would make my life easier, anyway."

"What are you--" Cameron protested.

"Shut up!" Karl snapped.

Cameron watched helplessly as Karl continued, knowing it would be useless to fight him. His magical powers coupled with the fact that Nre was at the other end of the dagger...

"You will ride with me. If you scream, I will kill you. Off we go!"

"Karl--"

"If you dare defy me, I'll show you what magic can really do, highness," Karl spat irritably.

Cameron had no choice but to mount Aedan and follow the pair.

"Where are we going and what do you want with me, Karl?" Nre asked coldly, her voice carrying back to Cameron on the breeze.

"You shall see, and I want nothing with you, except to protect you."

"From whom?"

"I cannot say."

"If you want to protect me, why are you kidnapping me?"

"It would take much too long to explain it to you; we haven't much time and I daresay you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"I--"

"Stop asking questions!"

Cameron shook his head. He could see right through the man, now. He had to admit, though, the guy knew how to answer every question evasively. Mentally kicking himself for his stupidity, Cameron kept watching Karl closely for a hope of escape.

They traveled many hours on and off the roads until they reached the West Wood. Karl then veered into the trees and Cameron had to follow closely behind so he wouldn't get lost. The trees were thick and seemed to mutter disapprovingly among themselves.

_Tut tut, another prince._

_Dear me, you would have thought they'd learn a lesson after Robitha..._

Cameron shook his head violently. He was imagining it; trees couldn't talk...

_Ouch! He's trodden on my foot!_

A branch smacked him squarely in the face and Cameron ducked quickly, nursing a long scratch along his nose.

_Serves him right. Royalty never care for the woods anymore..._

They reached a small clearing and Karl dismounted, helping Nre off the saddle before replacing the dagger at her throat.

"Lead your horse over here, highness," Karl ordered.

Cameron stepped a bit closer, noticing with a bit of anxiety that Karl's mount disappeared, leaving behind a shimmering black... thing no bigger than a butterfly that quickly flitted away. Karl took Nre by the arm, turning her around so she was facing Cameron. Her eyes glared, but underneath the anger was hurt

"Listen closely. I'm sending us all to a far off country. You, Cameron, will pose as a traveler by the name of Nathaniel Forent, aided by your slave, Taylor. It is imperative that people think you are a boy, Nre."

"A slave?" Cameron said, aghast.

"Yes," Karl said impatiently, "that is the way of life there--"

He broke off as the sound of hoofbeats became audible.

The trees whispered again and Nre heard them this time, eye widening.

_Four legged animals trampling our feet,_

_These are no hunters in search of fresh meat,_

_Hurry, Karl, whisk them away,_

_And live to die, another day._

"Cameron, bring your horse here and grab my arm. Make sure you're touching part of your horse."

Cameron hesitated and Karl dug the blade into Nre's neck, causing her to gasp in pain. Cameron stepped forward and touched his arm, his fist tightly wrapped in Aedan's mane.

The trees whispered among themselves, and Karl's voice rose above them.

_Fairy wind, blow us with speed,_

_Trees with life, pay us no heed,_

_From this wood to another, same,_

_Far away, yet close in name._

_From West Wood now to East I pray,_

_Blow us now to Far Away!_

Cameron was plunged into darkness and had the distinctly unpleasant sensation that he had been turned into a pile of sand and was being slowly blown away. First, the outside edges of him were blown away –and with it, all sense of feeling– then moving inward until finally, his consciousness was freed from his sand body and was whipped along behind it. At least, he hoped it was behind it. For all Cameron knew, his spirit could be floating around in the netherworld. He felt like shuddering at the thought, but had no body, so was unable. Suddenly, he felt all of his body as it snapped together, tingling like all of his body had fallen asleep and was in the process of waking up.

He was brought back to the real world when Aedan whinnied softly. He opened his eyes and saw Nre with a pained look on her face, Karl still holding the dagger to her throat, and Aedan standing still, but tense.

"Where– where did you take us?" Cameron said, his voice sounding a little raspy.

"Weren't you listening? The East Wood!" Karl said, annoyed.

It seemed almost exactly the same as the West wood, only hotter.

"Oh, right."

* * *

**Anyone who catches typos will be thanked! I'm typing this at midnight after not enough sleep, so I wouldn't be surprised to find some really dumb mistakes...**

**Reviewers get mum's shortcake (it's GOOD)!**


	12. The Aftermath

**This is officially the second longest chapter ever, with 1,777 words, not counting the author's notes. --big smile--**

**Thank you, awesome reviewers, without whom I would probably have given up on this story forever ago.**

FaylinnNorse: **Thanks! I love the trees. Heehee. Well, if we're doing an enchanted forest, might as well take it all the way, eh? --hands shortcake--**

Lobuck Ashbreeze: **Yeah, I think that is my favorite chapter too, except maybe this one. I don't know, it's hard... but definitely between these two. Glad you liked the rhyme, that was kind of on-the-spot and I wasn't sure it sounded alright. --hands shortcake--**

Dandylions: **Thank you for the typos! I'll fix those soon! Thank you also for the congrats, I'm really excited about the number of reviews, too! You guys are awesome! --hands shortcake--**

Scoutcraft Piratess: **Uh oh, is this Fantasy now? Whoops... --changes genre-- Thanks for pointing that out! I'm glad you liked the spell-wotsit; it took me FOREVER to find the right words that rhymed. Ugh. --hands shortcake--**

Crayola Color Sky: **--evil laugh-- Yes, he is. He's hard to write, too.. --hands shortcake--**

Emma A. Piper: **Thank you for your advice! As you can see, I took most of it and put it in here, more of Carvin's part will be in the next chapter... --hands shortcake--**

Sunbitten: **Thanks! Yes, I want to kick Karl, too... even though I made him. ;p I must tell you, I am almost scared to end this, because my lovely reviewers are either rooting for Cam/Nre or Carvin/Nre, and someone will be disappointed and might desert me and not read my next story --gulp-- --hands shortcake--**

Swatter: **Thank you for the loooong review! --big smile-- Ha. Something tells me Karl enjoyed being able to not-really-but-almost treat royalty without respect. Almost. Karl is a mystery, most assuredly. I'm glad you could picture it! That REALLY gives me a happy feeling because I've always liked the stories you could see in your mind's eye. --hands shortcake--**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from another fairy tale isn't mine, and neither is Carvin's name, unfortunately. --sniffle--**

* * *

"Follow me," Karl said shortly. 

Cameron led Aedan and followed the pair a short way until they were out of the wood and looking at a moonlit prairie that extended as far as the eye could see.

"If you run now, it would be of no use to you. I have food, money and other provisions; the prairie you see before you has no animals or water until the town, about a day's ride along the path. Your currency would not be accepted here, and I advise you not to let anyone see it; it would arouse suspicion."

He lowered the knife and Nre stepped away from him, now at an even distance between the two men that brought her here. Karl tossed Cameron a bag and he caught it.

"In there is a change of clothes for you both, some food, and some money. Oh, my lady; you will need to cut your hair at least to the ear."

Either ignoring or else not noticing her stricken face, he turned back to Cam.

"You must treat her like a slave, your highness. The culture here is slave dependent. Try to put Nre across as a boy, but if that doesn't work, don't worry. It would be better if people thought she was a boy because it would put some people off your trail."

Nre had gotten over her moment of shock and joined in the conversation with narrowed eyes.

"You kidnapped me, and now you're leaving? Well, I suppose Cameron has his instructions and will take me to the right place. Really, I'm not idiotic; you don't have to pretend you're letting us go and that Cameron doesn't know what's going on."

A shadow of a smile passed over Karl's face.

"I know you're not idiotic, my lady, but I _am_ letting you go free. I trust Cameron will keep his ears open for any enemy movement and keep you both from harm."

"Who? Who is trying to find us and why? To kill us?"

"I can't say."

Nre sighed in exasperation.

"I must go now. I will contact you when it is safe; please be careful. Run as fast as you can at the first sound of anything suspicious."

He muttered the rhyme again and vanished.

Nre turned slowly to Cameron.

"_What_ is going on?" she asked icily.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"To protect you."

"From _what?_"

"I don't _know,_ Nre! Karl wouldn't tell me either! I was just trying to keep you safe," Cameron said testily.

"And you _believed_ him! Great Scott, you're _stupid!_ He's probably part of that rebel band, what's it called?"

"The Loyal. They've been around for ages, Nre. They're all talk."

"Yes, them. Maybe they've gotten serious and are trying to take over our kingdoms! What better way to cause panic and confusion then to take two royal children? Where are you supposed to be taking me?"

"I'm not supposed to be taking you anywhere! I swear to you, Nre, as far as I know, he's just letting us go."

"We _have _to go back! Now!"

"How can we go back? We don't even know where we are!"

"Then let's go to the town he was talking about."

"Nre! It's going on midnight! We have to sleep!"

Nre made no sign that she heard him and strode over to Aedan, attempting to pull herself up onto the mare. He ran over and grabbed her hand, loosening her grip on the horse's mane. He pulled it completely free –Aedan answered the hair pulling with an annoyed snort– and swiveled her around to face him.

"Nre," he said firmly, "we're not going anywhere tonight. There are some blankets in my saddlebag; try to get some rest."

He realized he was still holding her hand and let go quickly, averting his eyes from her face. Nre felt her features soften as she looked into his guilty face. He hadn't meant to get them into this mess; it seemed that he had no idea what was going to happen and just wanted to protect her. That thought made her romantically prone heart melt.

"Thanks, I will," she murmured. "Good night, Cameron."

He turned back to her and Nre suddenly realized she was still in her nightgown and bathrobe. Blushing hotly she pulled the robe's neckline up and turned around.

"Goodnight," Cameron said, smiling a little at her retreating back.

* * *

"Your highnesses!" 

The door to the royal chamber opened and someone hurried in, rushing to Gloria's side.

"My Queen! Please, wake up!"

Gloria sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"What is it, Lois? Why are you in here?"

"My Queen! The princess is gone!"

"Gone?"

Gloria was wide awake now, and the king sat up with a groan.

"What is going on?" he said tiredly.

"The princess is gone! We've searched the whole palace and the gardens; she's vanished!"

* * *

"What did the note say, Daniel?" 

"A hunting trip, sire."

"That boy..." King Delmun muttered, shaking his head.

"He'll be back soon, if I know him," Queen Thyatira said soothingly, patting his arm.

"I don't like the idea of my son roaming around the country without any guards!"

"He'll be fine! Those sword fighting lessons cannot have come to naught, Delmun."

"I know, but he worries me."

"If he doesn't return my tomorrow, send out your riders to search the countryside, if it would make you feel better."

"I will."

* * *

"Kidnapped?" Carvin said in a strangled voice. 

His father looked worried, too.

"Yes. The king is apprehensive, of course, but he says not to do anything rash. He expects a ransom note any day now."

"But what in the meantime? Does he have trackers on the job?"

"Yes, trackers have found two sets of hoof prints and, judging by townsfolk's witness, they think they went to the West Wood."

"The West Wood?"

Carvin knew the stories as well as anyone; that fairies, centaurs, living trees, and more infested those woods. He had a sickening thought.

"What if their aim is not to kidnap, but to kill!"

"Why, Carvin? There is no point killing her."

"To weaken the royal family for an overthrow!" Carvin insisted.

His father sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Vin. The best trackers are searching for her and every town is on the watch."

"Let me help them! I can track, shoot, ride, fight, anything they need!"

He did feel protective of her. After all, she _was_ his fiancée .

"No! You would only be in the way."

"I could help! There must be something I could do!" Carvin shouted.

"_No!_" his father said angrily, standing up. "She'll be fine. Just wait."

Carvin stood up and stormed out of his father's office, slamming the door. He ran to his room and packed some clothes, then rushed to the kitchen and waited for the cook to leave before stealing some food. He left quietly and started to head for the stables before realizing that his father probably warned the stablehands not to let him on a horse. He quickly switched directions and ran to Faidn's house.

* * *

Karl appeared back at the West Wood and quickly changed into a squirrel when he saw the two riding men enter the clearing. 

"I swear I heard voices over here," one said anxiously to his companion.

"Forget it, Dan. We're lost in these woods and we'll never get out. You're starting to hear things."

"I hope the fairies are nicer than the stories say..."

Karl considered leading them out but decided against it. They could give him away.

He skittered through the woods, following the path he knew by heart until he reached the snakehole. He turned into a mouse and peered in to make sure the real resident was out hunting before scrabbling in and turning immediately right; into a branch the fairies added that was too small for the venomous snake to travel through.

When he came into the slightly more spacious tunnel, he reverted to fairy form and began walking casually along the passage. A shimmering lady fairy flitted to his side and smiled flirtatiously, sliding her arm through his.

Karl grinned and kissed her in greeting.

"How are you, beautiful?" He asked lightly.

"Same old things; irritating passers by and trying not to get hit by the trees. Where have you been these last few days? I've missed you."

This statement earned her a grin from Karl.

"Pretty much the same things."

"But where have you been?" she insisted.

"I can't tell you, Mel. You know that."

She pouted.

"I'm really tired. I'll meet you at your place tonight, Mel, to make up for leaving without telling you. Alright?"

She sighed, but smiled.

"Alright."

With another swift kiss, he opened a door and went into his room, leaving her in the hallway. It wasn't long before she was spotted by a group of handsome young fairies and invited to join their company. She readily agreed and walked with them, laughing and gossiping with the other girls.

"Where has Karl been, do you know?" one asked.

"He wouldn't say," Mel replied, grinning. "Probably wreaking havoc in the village again. I told him it was a good way to practice his magic and he left the next day, so..." She shrugged.

"As long as his disappearance didn't have anything to do with Derlayne's," Laret said devilishly.

"She left, too?" Crystle asked.

"The same day," Laret said.

"No!" Erile cried.

"I assure you, it is true," Laret said firmly.

"What do you think of that?" Crystle asked Mel.

"I need to talk to Derlayne when she returns," Mel said menacingly.

"It might not be her fault, you know. Karl's a pretty convincing guy, and it wouldn't be the first time..." Erile said.

"Men are stupid," Crystle agreed.

"No! I won't believe it until he tells me. He said... he said he loved me..." Mel was on the verge of tears.

"That's the way the world turns, Mel," Laret said, with only a little sympathy.

The conversation turned to other things, but Mel's heart was heavy. She knew what she'd been getting into with Karl. She knew he was different, more secretive, than the other fairies –and had a reputation for being a lady's man– but she thought it would be different for her.

Meanwhile, Karl was sleeping peacefully and dreaming of that lovely black fairy who had played the part of his horse. He'd definitely have to seek her out again. _What was her name? Derlayne..._ They had so much in common. Yes. He'd definitely be finding her again. He thought he had turned up the charm enough to get her interested.

* * *

**This had better be long enough for you guys! Please review and let me know if think I kept Karl's personality consistent. I had a _lot_ of trouble doing him this chapter. Thank you! You guys are so amazing! I'm giving out chocolate chip pie for reviews!**


	13. Kiss and Make Up :heh:

**--hands pie to everyone--**

Swatter: **Yes, to save her own life cutting her hair is necessary. Poor Nre... Yeah, I know it's obvious... heh heh. You'll have fun with this chapter. Thanks for pointing out the typo! I'm glad you like the fairies. I'm having fun deviating from the classic "good fairy"image. It opens up a lot of interesting doors. Karl's an idiot, yes, I agree. And Derlayne? Oh, that's mine. I just came up with it as I was typing up the chapter, and I liked it so I kept it.**

Lobuck: **Carvin is very unlucky, poor kid. Ah well. I'm beginning to think the fates are against him... Um, I guess I should be glad that you like Karl... even though he's an idiot. Oh, thanks for the typo!**

aureusangel: **Thanks for reviewing and welcome to the story! I hope you stick around!**

FaylinnNorse: **Karl is very aggravating. Ugh. He's even aggravating to WRITE!  
**

Crayola Color Sky: **Oh thanks! I love Chitty Chitty Bang Bang! Good! I'm glad I kept his personality the same... I really was worried about that. Yes, I thought the same thing too, about the lady's man thing, but I looked it up, just to be sure. It really is lady's man, but you can do ladies' man too; it came from lady's man. --shrug-- Weird language, English...**

Scoutcraft Piratess: **It is hard to imagine, I know, but he's kind of a loner... except with the ladies. Stupid man. Er, fairy. Thank for the encouragement about my fairy-world-thing! Yup, Carvin is very insistent if it's something he cares about, and he's a typical young guy; ready for any adventure, even if he doesn't know what he's getting into. Oh good! I'm glad the dialogue was good. I like dialogue, too...  
**

**WARNING: Mushy fluff scene to follow. If you are allergic to fluff, be cautioned.**

**Disclaimer: I pretty much own everything, except Carvin's name and Sarah's personality.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: the girl you didn't want to marry has been kidnapped, so you want to find her, but your father said no so you want to borrow _my_ horse, but I can't come with you so I get my hide tanned for lending out our best horse." 

"Um, yes," Carvin said hesitantly, "but the way I said it sounded better.."

"Whatever." Faidn said waving his hand dismissively. "The point remains that you're taking _my_ horse and going on an adventure while I get left behind to face my father's wrath. I see _nothing_ in it for me."

Carvin sighed in frustration.

"Come on Fai! She's in danger! You know the horse couldn't go half so fast with two people, even if you weigh less than me."

"I'm sure they are perfectly capable of finding her without your help."

"But – oh for goodness sakes, Fai! I just need to go!"

Faidn was about to say something when he stopped and his eyes widened in realization.

"You like her, don't you?"

"No!" Carvin practically shouted. "No, I just have to go. I feel responsible for her."

Faidn's eyes twinkled but he didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Fine, take him. But if my dad kills me, I will hold you eternally responsible and haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Deal."

They shook hands and Carvin smiled gratefully.

"This might be my only chance to play matchmaker," Faidn muttered under his breath as Carvin swung himself onto the horse. "and it better work, or this will be the dumbest thing I've ever done."

* * *

Cameron woke as the first beams of harsh sunlight shone onto his closed eyes. He rolled over and stretched before sitting up and hauling his stiff body upright. He walked over to Nre's sleeping form, but something kept him from waking her immediately. Her brown hair was partially covering her face and her lips were parted slightly as she breathed. _So beautiful, the way her eyes open slowly, taking in the scenery. She looks so serene--_

"Would you care to explain why you are _staring _at me, Cameron?" she said coldly.

_Or not._

"I, uh. No," he replied quickly.

She glared at him and sat up, then remembered she was still in her nightgown and hastily drew the blankets up to her chin.

"Go find water or something," she ordered. "I'm going to the woods to change."

"Alright."

_Way to take control of the situation, Cam._

He mounted Aedan and trotted a bit further down the road. Of course, there was no stream; Karl had already told him that, but when he estimated enough time had passed, he went back to camp. Nre was sitting cross legged on the ground, wearing her slave's clothes and running her fingers through her hair. When he dismounted, she stood up and walked over to him.

"Cut it," she said, looking like a warrior going into battle.

"Are you sure you want me to cut it now? I can wait until we get closer to town."

"No, I'm ready. Just... be careful."

Ne nodded and drew his dagger, carefully selecting a chunk of hair by her ear and carefully sliced it. _It's a little crooked, but it will make her look ragtag, which is good, right?_ He repeated the procedure until her long hair was piled at her feet and she could easily pass for either a boy or a girl.

They ate their breakfast in silence and then set off along the dusty path. Anger seemed to emanate from Nre, and Cameron was constantly tormented by her presence.

They rode in this hostile silence until midday, when a thought struck Cameron. _The girl I love is sitting right in front of me, and she won't even talk to me. This is _not_ the way it's supposed to be. _On impulse, he stopped the horse and slid off.

"What? What's going on?" Nre asked anxiously, looking around.

"I need to talk to you, face to face," Cameron said.

She didn't reply, but allowed him to help her dismount. He faced her; her hair was blowing gently in the breeze. The shortness of it only accentuated her bright blue eyes and he wondered how anyone could ever think she was a boy.

"Yes?" Nre prompted impatiently.

He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Nre, I am so very sorry for getting us into this mess. You can't imagine how horrible I feel. I just... love you so much, I couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt. I needed to do everything I could to save you, but I just messed everything up and, I guess, I'm really sorry..." he trailed off helplessly.

Nre's face remained impassive.

"I know, Cam."

He brought up the last of his courage to ask a final question.

"Nre? Karl said, well, before I knew what was going on, I mean. Look, I was thinking about what you said, that you didn't love me, but he said you did, and I was just wondering... do you?"

_That was smooth. Great._

Nre's facade flickered for a moment and she seemed to give the question some thought before the mask fell away and she answered.

"Yes."

"Then why did you say you didn't!" Cameron asked, confused.

"So you could forget about your love for me and marry someone else, and be happy!"

A tear slid down her cheek.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked softly.

Nre put her face in her hands and choked back a sob. Cameron stepped up to her, his face a mixture of pain and sadness.

"Nre, I can never forget this love. There's something special about it, I'm sure. But, if you want, I will stay away from you as soon as we get back home. Carvin is a nice boy; you can be happy with him."

"I—no—oh, I don't know," Nre said in frustration. "I'm duty-bound to marry Carvin; I'm actually being courted by him now. I don't love him, though. I'm sure I don't. At least, not like I love you."

She looked up and studied his face, as if looking for the love he claimed to have. Suddenly, she spoke, her voice trembling with emotion.

"I love you with all of my being, Cameron. I need to be with you, or I feel my heart shall be torn in half. Marry me, Cam. I don't care what my father wants! Carvin can find his love and we'll all be happy!"

She rested her head on his chest, as if that speech exhausted her.

"It's really not that easy, Nre," Cameron sighed, relief apparent in his voice, almost overshadowing the hopelessness of their situation.

"I know," she said, looking into his eyes. "But this is."

She stood on tiptoe until her lips found his. He felt himself giving in to her kiss as her arms snaked around the back of his neck. It was so much better than the one in the courtyard; this one was mutual. He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

They both felt a jolt of energy and broke apart, startled.

"What was that?" Nre said, bewildered.

"I don't know! That's not... normal."

"I could have guessed _that_," she said. A teasing light shone in her eyes. "How would _you_ know what normal is? Have you had lessons or something?"

Cameron opened his mouth and closed it again, flushing.

"What?" Nre cried, stepping back. "No! Really!"

"Father made me! He said that people were always watching and I couldn't make a fool of-- oh would you stop laughing! It was humiliating!"

Nre was doubled over in laughter.

"What better way to make me feel self conscious about my kissing ability than to tell me my kissing partner is an expert!" she gasped in between bouts of laughter.

"Very funny," he said dryly. "Now let's go; Karl said we could make the town by sunset and we've wasted enough time as it is!"

"Wasted? Come on now, I was helping you practice..."

"Nre!"

* * *

_That's them._

_Yes, sir._

_That idiotic fairy should've stayed with them. What was he thinking?  
_

_I'll see to it that he is handled._

_Good._

_Should I start the preparations?_

_Yes. We move in three days._

* * *

"Sarah!" a young girl whispered urgently in Sarah's ear. 

The girl opened her eyes and sat up straight, looking frightened.

"What is it, Rose? Is the master--"

"No. He's still asleep. He told Mari that breakfast needed to be ready an hour earlier today."

Sarah sighed, standing up and helping Rose to her feet.

"Why didn't Mari tell me last night? You scared me out of my mind, waking me up like that, you know."

"He only told her last night, after we went to bed. She came and woke me up, then sent me to get you."

They crept quietly from the chilly slaves' room, avoiding the creaky boards, into the slightly warmer house. They both rubbed their hands together in an attempt to warm themselves, knowing that Mari wouldn't let them near the stove – they were to do the tasks outside the kitchen while she kept warm by the fire. They reached the kitchen and Mari gave them orders without even looking up from the dough she was mixing.

"Sarah, go get the eggs. Rose, go pick some fresh vegetables from the garden."

The girls both replied with a "Yes, ma'am." and left to go about their tasks. As the youngest slave, thirteen year old Rose had to do the most menial and frustrating tasks, such as uprooting vegetables from the rock hard soil. As they left the kitchen, Sarah pulled Rose aside.

"I'll help you with that when I finish the eggs, so don't rush. Try not to break the carrots this time."

Rose nodded, remembering the lash she'd received for bringing in three broken carrots for the master's dinner. They headed their separate ways.

Sarah entered the chicken coop and quieted the chickens, taking the basket from the nail it hung on and gathering the eggs swiftly. She finished quickly and stepped back out into the cold air and shivered before walking back behind the house to the garden. Setting the basket on the ground, she rolled up her sleeves and joined Rose.

"I'll get the carrots, you pick some tomatoes," she said.

Rose nodded and moved to the tomato patch, leaving Sarah to pry the unwilling vegetables from the ground. As Sarah worked, her mind began to wonder if every day would be like this, or if someday, someone would come over that horizon and break the monotony of existence, at least for a while.

* * *

**How's that for a debut scene, eh? --grin-- Any guesses as to who was talking in the italics? Hm? Come on... don't be shy. --wink--**

**Reviewers get fortune cookies, complete with fortunes!  
**


	14. Carvin Meets a Fairy

**GO REVIEWERS! And readers. Thank you people who read, even if you don't review. --happy smiles to all--**

**--hands out fortune cookies to reviewers-- Oh, italics are what your fortunes say.**

**Dandylions: Fluff is suffocating... _Are you expecting mail?_**

**FaylinnNorse: Oh, you want Carvin and Sarah, eh? Hm. Interesting thought... I'll have to talk to Swatter about that. _Go somewhere unusual._**

**Emma A. Piper: End? HA! Not for a while, anyway... I'm not sure I'm half way done yet. --thinks-- okay, maybe halfway. Yes, fictional boys rock. --thumbs up-- _Your happiness will make someone's life brighter._**

**Scoutcraft Piratess: Ooo, another person joining the Nre/Carvin club. --grin-- _Try to solve a puzzle today, you never know where it may lead._**

**Sera dy Relandrant: Thanks! That's really nice of you! _Don't go grocery shopping when you're hungry._**

**Clar-the-pirate: Thank you! Ooo, nice guess! _Someone special will come to you soon._**

**Swatter: Ah ha! Someone finally asks about the bolt of energy! --gives award for observant reviewer-- Well, you noticed, good job, but I can't tell you what it is. --innocent smile-- Glad you like your debut scene. It gets better next chapter... _Next time you go for a walk, really look at what's around you._**

**Lobuck Ashbreeze: Thank you! Well, Karl's not here. I can't say much more about him without giving away large portions of plot. Which would be bad. Well, I'm sure YOU wouldn't mind,but... _Pride comes before the fall; humility will raise you to greater heights._**

**Queen Tabitha Tall: Yay! A firstie! Thanks for reading my story! Nice guess, too! _Laughter is tonic for the soul, and death for the lungs._**

**Sunbitten: Carvin is pretty cool. --smile-- Nice guess! I like your imagination! _Look out for others today._**

**Miaseaofbitterness: Yes, the triangle confuses ME! Thanks for reviewing! _Absence makes the heart grow fonder, ideally._**

**Just to let you know, those fortunes were randomly thought of and scrambled. So, I'm really not reading your soul or anything creepy like that. If it actually comes true... well... that's cool.**

* * *

"Look! There it is!" Nre said. 

The sun was beginning to set and they both saw a small town drawing nearer.

"Remember, Nre; talk as little as possible, and try to sound deep when you do. Your voice is decidedly feminine, but if you attempt to sound deep, they will assume you're a boy that is embarrassed by his voice."

"Okay."

"And keep your ears open for any hoofbeats. New arrivals in town could give us trouble, if Karl was right, or if Karl decides to come back."

"Right."

"Stay close to me as much as you can. You can't carry a weapon to defend yourself with if someone attacks."

"Okay."

"And--"

"Cam! I'll be fine! You're sounding like Lois," she said in exasperation.

"Sorry."

The sun had just set when they reached the town; everything was still and peaceful. Then, a shriek rent the air.

* * *

Carvin rode cautiously along the deer path, his head snapping back and forth at every noise. There were legends and myths revolving around the wood, and though half of them were either completely false, or else exaggerations of true stories, he wanted to take no risks. 

_He comes..._

The leaves' rustling seemed to form that phrase. He shook the thought out of his head and kept listening. The trees whispered again, but they didn't say anything. _See, Carvin? Just the breeze._ His horse snorted and skittered backward, startling Carvin. He leaned forward and looked down to see what scared him and his eyes widened. A woman's dead body was lying in front of his horse.

Hastily, he dismounted and walked toward the body. It immediately disappeared and the horse started to bolt, but Carvin grasped the reigns just in time.

"What want you with me, fairy?" he yelled, quickly climbing back onto his horse.

"Why are you here?"

The voice, feminine, rang in his right ear.

"I am on a search," he said, trying to buy some time as he silently slipped his dagger from its sheath under his tunic.

"You're not the only one. You looking for that Nre girl –princess-- and Cameron?"

"And _Cameron?_" Carvin said, aghast.

The girl laughed.

"Yes! No other human knows. It wouldn't have been long until they fit the pieces together, though. Your telling them will only speed up the situation."

"What? No, wait. Why did they--"

He suddenly realized the answer. Nre and Cameron were running away from Berensia, and her marriage to him. The thought made his heart sink more than he thought it would.

Now the decision was his; to pursue them in the name of duty and the law, or let them go and continue a life together... wherever they were. It seemed an easy choice. He should go back and tell no one what he had learned, and they would all be happy. But...

"They didn't run away," the voice said quietly, almost thoughtfully.

"They didn't?"

Now Carvin was thoroughly confused.

"No. A... friend sent them away to the East Wood. He said he was protecting them."

Carvin remembered that he had worked the dagger out of its sheath and whipped it out, plunging the hilt furiously in the direction of the voice. There was a muffled cry of pain and something hit the ground beside him. Carvin carefully dismounted, keeping a tight hold of the reigns and scanning the ground for the fairy.

He spotted it crawling away and dropped the reigns, lunging for it. Miraculously, he felt his fingers close around the struggling body as his horse ran wildly into the woods. He muttered something angrily amd stood up, brushing his pants off.

The glowing, black fairy glared at him and poked her head out in between his fingers, attempting to squeeze through. He wrapped his index finger and thumb around her waist tightly until she gasped for breath and stopped moving, still glowering.

"What do you wish of me, prince? You've caught me, so now I suppose I must subject myself to the menial task of wish granting."

"I'm not a prince," he said.

She examined him for a moment.

"You have the blood of Shayna in you. The power of it is the only thing that is keeping me from escaping, you know."

"I –what? Who is Shayna?"

Her bitter laugh echoed against the trees.

"This will work well for me. Answer me four riddles and I shall send you to the East Wood and your love."

"She's not--"

"Don't interrupt me! Your power grows weaker even now. I shall stay, however, to give you the riddles. Your mind intrigues me."

"What if I don't solve the riddles?"

"Then I will disappear, and fly away, and you'll have to find your own way there, or out of here."

"I don't seem to have much of a choice, do I?" he said.

"Not really. Now please, let go of me. I will change into human form; that would be more comfortable to you, I think."

She grasped Carvin's finger with her tiny hand for balance and changed in the blink of an eye to a stunning woman. Long brown curls fell around her pale shoulders while deep green eyes watched his reaction to the transformation: shock and awe. Her blood red lips curled into a smile and she stepped forward, her pine green dress slipping effortlessly behind her.

"Are you ready, my prince?"

"I–yes. I am," he replied, shaking his thoughts from the picturesque person in front of him.

_Fairy, not person,_ he reminded himself.

She smiled again and began.

"_Her figure brings envy from ladies around, _

_Young handsome suitors with presents abound, _

_She looks in the mirror, her thoughts bittersweet, _

_She's the line where appearance and character meet. _

What is she?"

* * *

**I feel evil. This is a short chapter with two cliffhangers. --tries to keep readers from falling off--**

**I'll be very happy if you'll review anyway... and guess the answer to the riddles. If you guess correctly, I have a special surprise for you at the end of the fic... A hint for this one: yes, it's as simple as it looks. Guess the first thing that comes to your mind.  
**

**Reviewers get rice crispy treats!**


	15. Nathaniel and Taylor

**FINALLY! It took forever to do this one... please note the upped rating. I wasn't sure if this chapter would shove me over the K line, so I made it K+ just in case.**

**--hands rice crispy treats to everyone--**

Enya: **I know... but isn't cliff-climbing a thrill? --evil grin-- Thanks!**

FaylinnNorse: **Aww, didn't try the riddle? Oh well. Heh, you KNOW I can't tell you... you'll have to wait 'til the end.**

Scoutcraft Piratess: **Heh, thanks! I'm glad you like my fairy with a riddle. I rather like her too...**

Crayola Color Sky: **Another review declines to guess! Hmph. Well, at least you aren't chasing me in anger. I might have fallen off my own cliffs.**

Ariel32: **C'mon guys! I bet you're smarter than you give yourself credit for! --sigh-- Heh, another member for the Carvin club!**

Sunbitten: **Thanks! Yeah, you don't see darker fairies very often (except Sleeping Beauty) and I'm having fun with them!**

Swatter: **Nope, not telling about the bolt of energy. --zips lips-- 1. This chapter answers the question. 2. He could tell there was a fairy there because she was obviously trying to lure him off his horse (remember, fairies can't stand horses). Oh... I didn't MEAN to make Carvin seem horrid --gulp-- he knows that fairies have no good intentions so he was trying to knock her out before she did something worse to him. Ah, yes, the riddle's answer is not Nre, because she's not stunningly beautiful, remember? Good guess, though.**

Dandylions: **Thanks!**

'Pename here': **--contemplates not giving you the special reward for guessing the correct answer merely because you only reviewed to answer the riddle-- Oh well. No one else guessed, so I guess I must give it to you. --sigh-- You'll get it at the end of the fic.**

Queen Tabitha Tall: **Thanks for staying with me, even though I shoved you over a cliff... --lowers rope to help you up-- Ha, no, it's not milk, or curvy glasses, or hourglasses, or trees, or Christmas trees. Sorry. --grin--**

Miaseaofbitterness: **Nope, not Nre. Good guess!**

* * *

Carvin's answer came quickly. 

"A beauty, that was easy."

"They get harder, my prince. Perhaps you would try the second?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

She appeared to think for a moment before reciting.

"_Trapped in a desperate, dangerous world,_

_Her mysteries impossible for her to unfurl,_

_No one ever hears, no one is around,_

_The key to this part of the riddle is sound._

What does she not have?"

* * *

"Lazy layabout! Squashed tomatoes! I hope this helps you learn about taking care of my vegetables!" the Master yelled. 

Rose flinched, her face paling. Sarah's mind raced. _No, it's not true! I looked at the tomatoes myself! They were perfect..._ She couldn't voice her objections, though, or that might make it worse for herself _and _Rose. She was forced to watch as Rose was shoved against the wall, cowering while the Master raised the horrible switch.

The slaves watched impassively; this wasn't the first time little clumsy Rose had done something to upset the Master, and they, knowing there was nothing they could do about it, tried to block it from their minds.

Sarah could not. No matter how hard she tried to think of something else, she could still hear the whistle of the switch through the air as he brought it down on her back, tearing her dress back to shreds.

Rose whimpered, trying to make herself as small as possible as the lash was brought down again, this time on her now unprotected back. She covered her mouth with her hand, muffling the cry of pain and Sarah looked away. _I can't watch... not again._

Three, four, five. Rose could no longer stifle the pain. She screamed in agony, hastening the next blow as the Master yelled.

"Hush, girl! You don't even begin to know pain yet!"

He directed his next blow at an unbloodied bit of skin; her lower leg had come out from under her dress. She bit her lip with all her might, drawing blood as the switch ravaged her leg.

* * *

Nre and Cameron jumped and Cameron whirled around in the saddle, scanning the empty town for any movement. 

"What was that?" Nre whispered.

"It was a girl! I'm certain of it!" Cameron said, sliding off Aedan as the sound of raised voices were heard from a house on top of a hill.

* * *

Seven, eight, nine. Rose stuffed her bloody sleeve into her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. _No! This isn't right!_ Sarah's willpower snapped and she lunged for the switch, grabbing it before it hit Rose's back again. 

"Leave her alone!" she shrieked, trying to rip the switch from the Master's hands. "The tomatoes were perfect! I inspected them myself!"

The Master yanked the switch from Sarah's grasp badly cutting her hands, but she didn't seem to notice.

"How dare you! Impertinent child!" he said, face changing into a formidable expression of rage.

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Sarah said, eyes blazing.

"Get out of my way!" he thundered.

"No!"

"Sarah, I am warning you!"

"Leave her alone!"

The switch was brought down furiously on her arm, lacing it with angry red stripes. Sarah winced, but didn't move. The Master raised the switch again but stopped himself for some unknown reason and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the door. He opened it before kicking her in the small of her back, causing her to fall out the door and hit the porch with a painful thump.

"I hope the coyotes find your sorry carcass, Sarah!" he said, slamming the door.

Sarah pulled herself from the porch, standing a little unsteadily, pain throbbing in her arm. The only thing she could think was to run. Far, and fast. She started off the porch, running down the hill when she collided with someone, sending them both sprawling.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" he said quickly, getting off the ground and pulling her to her feet by her right arm.

Sarah whimpered in pain and pulled away from his hand, now bloodied. He looked down and saw the blood, eyes widening.

"What happened?" he repeated urgently.

"The Master was beating Rose! She didn't even do anything!"

Sarah found tears spilling over her cheeks and was unable to continue, choking on her sobs and trying to keep her arm from bloodying her dress terribly.

He stood awkwardly for a moment before someone behind him stepped forward.

"Can I bandage your arm?" the slave asked quietly.

Sarah hesitated, but agreed and the slave went back to the horse and rummaged around in the saddlebag.

"What is your name?" the one she ran into asked.

"Sarah, my lord," she replied quietly, head bowed.

"My name is Nathaniel, and my slave is Taylor."

At that point, Taylor returned and bandaged Sarah's arm tightly. Sarah took this opportunity to study the face that had previously been shadowed by Nathaniel. A small boyish face and short brown hair with oddly sparkling blue eyes were all she saw. _Something unsettling in those eyes_, she decided.

"Thank you, Taylor." Sarah said, smiling.

The boy nodded wordlessly and stood behind Nathaniel again.

"Where will you stay tonight, Sarah?" Nathaniel asked.

"I don't know. Probably the chicken coop, to stay warm."

Nathaniel seemed to purse his lips but said nothing more.

"Fare well, then, Sarah. We must go find a place to sleep."

"Fare thee well, my lord Nathaniel," she said with a bow.

They continued into town and found a tavern to stay the night. Everyone assumed Nre, now Taylor, was a boy, making life easier for the pair.

As Cameron talked to the tavernkeeper about a reasonable price, Nre thanked her lucky stars she was a late bloomer. This disguise would work for a little while. Upon closer inspection, Nre wasn't sure she could pass for a boy. She would just keep her head down and speak as little as possible.

Already, some flirtatious waitresses had made eyes at the 'new boy' but one cold stare from her blue eyes sent them away, whispering scathingly among themselves.

"Well, if he thinks we're not good enough--"

"--visiting riffraff--"

"--and I do declare!"

* * *

**Swatter! I hope I got your personality about right. It took a lot of deliberation (but I'm always up for a challenge!) so... yeah.**

**Also, I don't really like some parts of this chapter, so if you see a part you think reads awkwardly, tell me. Thanks!**

**Oh! Correct guesses for the riddle will get you a special surprise at the end of the fic! **

**Reviews get doughnuts!**


	16. Meeting The Master

**After a way-too-long silence, I return! I've been grappling with writer's block, but finally managed to get Cadmus moving. A little.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews!**

**--hands doughnuts to everyone--**

FaylinnNorse:**You guessed the riddle this time, and guessed correctly! Excellent! You'll get your surprise at the end of the fic.**

'Pename here': **Nre/Faidn? --sigh-- Some people's imaginations are far too large...**

Lobuck Ashbreeze: **Ha, yes, she's lacking a voice, but FaylinnNorse beat ye to it! --grin-- **

Swatter:**Yes, you did mention squashed tomatoes; that's where I got that. Good eye! --snaps fingers-- I didn't get the personality right! --mutters to Cadmus who looks somewhat guilty-- I'll fix it. Yes, the doughnuts are full of sugar; enjoy!**

Miaseaofbitterness:**Thanks!**

Queen Tabitha Tall: **Yes, you guessed right (the voice) but Faylinn guessed first. Poor you... --gives extra chocolatey doughnut as consolation--**

Scoutcraft Piratess: **Thanks! Cadmus was feeling ruthless...**

Crayola Color Sky: **Yay! You guessed this time! And you were right! Unfortunately, Faylinn guessed first. --gives extra frostinged doughnut as consolation--**

Emma A. Piper: **Another one to guess correctly, but too late! --gives extra sugary doughnut as consolation-- Sorry it took so long... life got in the way :-(**

greenmaiden:**Ha, no one guessed except PH on the first, and now everyone's guessing. --chuckle-- Yes, you're right, but Faylinn got it first. --gives extra fluffly doughnut as consolation--**

cinnamon-sg:**You're back! Thanks for returning! And thanks for the reviews!**

thequietwriter:** Thanks! Hope you stick around!**

* * *

This answer took longer in coming, but Carvin eventually looked up in triumph. 

"A voice!"

The fairy smiled broadly.

"Good. And you wish the third?"

"Yes."

"_Wherever she goes, something crucial is left,_

_It is common, yet precious; she is often bereft,_

_So a new one she gains with every place,_

_Though her given is the one suited best to her face._

What did she lose?"

* * *

Cameron nudged Nre awake at dawn. 

"Nre, I have an idea for Sarah."

"Good morning to you too," she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh. Yes. Good morning."

"Good morning. Now, what is it you want to do?"

"Well, I was going to see if her master worked anywhere I could apprentice in exchange for room and board."

"That sounds good," she said, her eyes hardening at the though of the previous night. "Maybe with others in the house, it won't be so bad for them."

"That is what I hope."

* * *

Atticus looked up from the pot he was molding as the door to his little shop opened with a groan. A tall redhead, followed by a petite slave, walked in. 

"Hello, strangers," Atticus called.

"Hello," the redhead replied with a smile, making his way to the back, where Atticus was.

Atticus finished the pot and wiped his hands on his apron before offering his right to the lad.

"Is there anything I can get for you..." Atticus asked, shaking his hand.

"Nathaniel," the redhead finished. "Yes, I was hoping I could be so bold as to request an apprenticeship with you. I am planning to stay here for some time."

"I am Atticus, m'boy. An apprentice would be very useful... I have no wife or children to my name, you see. What makes you interested in pottery?"

"I've always liked pottery," the lad said enthusiastically, "and it's a very practical trade. People always need pots and plates and the like."

"Right you are. Now, where do you come from?"

"Far away."

Atticus raised his eyebrows.

"I'm trying to leave my past behind me, Mr. Atticus, if you don't mind."

Although a little skeptical as to what this boy could have done to want to leave his life behind – he did, after all, only look to be just old enough to be considered a 'man' – Atticus agreed and asked no more questions.

"If you are to be my apprentice, I shall have to pay you somehow. I don't have much money, though... only the pottery."

"All I ask is a place to stay and some food."

Atticus grinned.

"We have a deal, m'boy."

* * *

Sarah looked up from the salad she was chopping when the kitchen door opened. 

"The Master is home, and he brought a guest!" Benji, another slave, said quickly. "Be sure there is enough food for the Master and another man. The guest brought a slave, too."

Mari nodded and Benji left.

"Sarah, go get another head of lettuce from the garden, and don't dally with the salad! We'll need to work quickly to get dinner ready on time..."

"Yes ma'am," Sarah said quickly, running to the garden for the lettuce.

* * *

**Blegh. I don't really like this chapter... it's SHORT and I don't like how it reads. --sigh-- The next one will be longer... much longer.**

**Don't forget to guess the riddle, if you want a surprise at the end! This one is more vague, so I'll give you a hint that might or might not help: It has something to do with the last riddle.**

**Reviews earn CANDYCORN!**

**EDIT: Thank you, **Swatter**, for pointing out my typo!  
**


	17. Adjusting to Town Life

**Bagh. Again, this has taken me too long. Life is a roadblock to inspiration... But this chapter is 1,289 words, not counting the ridiulously long author's notes, so HA!**

**--gives a large bag of candycorn to everyone--**

**Lobuck: Thank you for guessing, but you're wrong. --gives supersize bag as consolation--**

**Emma: Thanks for guessing, but no. --supersize bag-- Sarah was in the chicken coop, you're right. But she woke up and went back to the house. I'll probably add that in when I have TIME to rewrite that chapter. Ergh. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Crayola Color Sky: Thanks for guessing, but alas, no. --supersize bag--**

**FaylinnNorse: Heehee, yes. Ships. Something tells me at least half of my reviewers will be mad when this story's over... --gulp--**

**Bingo5: Thanks!**

**Clar-the-pirate: Agh! Well, if writing riddles gets people to review, maybe I should turn into a jester! --chuckles at thought-- Thank you so much for guessing, but that's not it. Please guess again! --supersize bag-- Yeah, about the clunky sentences... I'll most definitely rewrite that chapter --makes face-- You're right, Carvin isn't getting much now, but next chapter his part is big, so it'll be a consolation for all the Carvin lovers!**

**Queen Tabitha Tall: Heh, chocolate is my addiction too. Oh! I'm your favorite author! --grins widely-- And, thanks for guessing, but no. --supersize bag-- please try again!**

**PH: I am being very unfair --sticks out tongue-- but you can't get the prize twice, so there's no point spoiling it for all of them just 'cause you have mad skill. Large imaginations are hazardous to your health. I mean, look at me! --twitch--**

**Swatter: I know, it took me forever and it was tiny, I apologize profusely. Go beat up Cadmus. --Cadmus flees for his life-- Ah, whoops. It was supposed to be Benji both times.**

**Miaseaofbitterness: Thanks for guessing, but that's not it. --supersize bag--**

**Ariel32: Thanks for guessing, but that's not it --supersize bag-- Ah, poor Cameron doesn't know what he's getting into. I mean, he actually has to get his hands dirty! --gasp of horror--**

**ScoutcraftPiratess: Thanks!**

**Sunbitten: Am I plotting something? --innocent smile-- Me? Plotting? --Cadmus sniggers-- Do you even need to ask? I'm definitely up to something. Always.**

**NO ONE GUESSED THE RIGHT ANSWER! (well, except PH, but that doesn't count) No one gets the prize! --sad face-- **

* * *

Carvin frowned. 

"Would you like to hear it again?" the fairy asked.

"Yes, please."

The fairy repeated the riddle and watched his face as it shifted into a thoughtful position. _Quite handsome, for a human,_ she mused.

"I have it!" Carvin said suddenly. "It's her name, is it not?"

"You are correct, my prince. Would you like the final riddle?"

"Yes."

"_A timely hand helping, a nice 'how are you?',_

_Giggles of nothing and whispering too,_

_Quarreling, teasing, dipping braids in the ink,_

_Doing what's right, not just what you think._

What is stronger than this?"

"What is _stronger?_" Carvin said, slightly bewildered.

"Yes, stronger."

"Oh dear..."

* * *

The dinner passed without incident, though the desperately eavesdropping serving slaves were rewarded by learning that this guest – to be apprenticing at the Master's pottery shop – would be staying in the house. 

Sarah heard all this news as the servers whispered among themselves, picking up the dishes to take out the salad. She craned her neck to see out the kitchen door as it swung open, to see the mysterious man's face, and was taken aback when she glimpsed Nathaniel's face.

Quickly looking away, she continued fanning the peach pie to cool it before dessert was served, but an excitement bubbled up unbidden. _He's the one that helped me! Maybe things will be better, now!_

Later that evening, Sarah whispered the information to Rose as they slid under their blankets. Rose hadn't heard, because she'd been sent to work with the stablehands since the tomato incident.

"Oh, really?" Rose said, wincing as she turned a little too far and stretched the scabbing wounds on her back.

"Maybe he won't have so many fits of anger now that he has the company of others to amuse him," Loura remarked grimly, coming into the room.

"Maybe," Rose said quietly.

* * *

A timid boy with a head of straight brown hair led Nathaniel and Taylor down a hallway in the upper level of the house; he was showing them to their room. 

"You may stay here, milord," the boy murmured, opening the door and gesturing inside.

Nathaniel looked inside the room, noting a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a chest of drawers before turning back to the boy.

"Thank you– what is your name?" he asked.

"Benji, milord," the boy said.

"Thank you Benji."

There was a short silence before Benji spoke again.

"Your slave can stay in the men's quarters with us, if you like."

"No," Nathaniel said quickly, "Taylor will sleep on the floor of my room. I like to have him close by."

Benji nodded.

"Yes, milord. Someone will bring you water to bathe in shortly, and a basin of water to wash your face will be brought in the morning. Would you like me to light the fire?"

"Thank you, and no. Taylor can manage. Goodnight, Benji."

"Goodnight, milord."

Benji left then, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

The next day, Nathaniel started his work at the pottery, learning much more than he ever thought was involved in the trade. Nevertheless, he worked hard and Atticus praised him for his efforts. 

During the course of the day, Nathaniel was introduced to other prominent citizens. Thadius, the butcher; Sammel, the hatter; (hats were the fashion in this country, much to Nathaniel's amusement) Dyllin, the baker; and Jesse, the Import Manager – he inspected any imported good before they were unloaded from the wagon to make sure they were in good condition.

This town, though small, was well organized and everybody was happy. Although, as in any small town, everybody was intimately familiar with everybody, so a new person in town became the foremost topic of gossip. Nathaniel was constantly being scrutinized. Taylor, who always was three steps behind Nathaniel, and looking at the ground, was ill spoken of.

Why did he not raise his head and talk to other slaves? Everything from a fairy's curse to a crooked back was speculated over, but the more they watched, the less they knew. Some of the more daring girl slaves blushingly tried to start a conversation with the lad, but abrupt answers to questions and lack of eye contact caused them to fall away, slightly hurt.

When they came home for the evening, Atticus excused himself to take a bath, leaving Nathaniel to amuse himself. After he was sure the man was out of hearing, he sent Taylor to fetch Sarah. They both came back soon, the latter curtsying deeply.

"Yes, my lord?" she said respectfully.

"Your arm, how is it healing? And Rose?"

Sarah looked taken aback for a moment before answering hesitantly.

"My – my arm is well, my lord. But Rose; I think her leg might be infected."

Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Yes, my lord. They all said she deserved it, and that it will heal eventually. They don't pay me much mind anyway, ever since I stepped up."

Nathaniel frowned angrily.

"Can I see it? If I take a look, I might know how to help."

Sarah faltered, then nodded.

"She's in the barn, my lord. Follow me, if you please."

She led Nathaniel – and consequently, Taylor – out to the barn where Rose was brushing a pretty bay horse.

"Rose, Nathaniel wants to see your leg. Show it to him."

Rose put the brush on the shelf and turned around, eyes filled with cautious fear.

"Why?"

"He thinks he can help," Sarah said.

Rose stepped back a little.

"It's fine. It will heal. I don't need his help."

"Yes you do, Rose," Sarah sighed.

She walked up to the frightened girl and they conversed in hushed tones for a minute. The waiting pair only heard snippets of the talk.

" -- men -- same --"

" -- trust --"

" -- sure?"

Rose then turned to Nathaniel and took a deep breath, gathering her skirt and pulling it up to reveal jagged, pussy, bloody lines from mid-calf to mid-thigh. Nathaniel emitted what sounded like a low growl, reaching out for her leg.

Rose backed away in fright, running into Sarah.

"No, it's alright. Sorry," Nathaniel said hastily. "I just can't believe Atticus would _do_ something like this to a living being..."

He stepped toward her again and carefully examined the cuts, trying to remember the instruction he'd received for hunting – just in case he was ever separated from the rest of the party. He finally reached a decision and stood up, digging in his pocket.

"Sarah, go fetch an herb or paste to fight infection, along with something to cure stomach aches."

He pulled a few coins out of his pocket and dropped them into her hands.

"And take Taylor with you."

Sarah nodded, confused, and set off for town, closely followed by Taylor. Rose dropped her skirt, smiling briefly at Nathaniel. Nathaniel returned the smile and left the barn as well, going back to the house.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sarah to realize why she'd been sent to get stomach ache medicine, and to take Taylor – it was obviously a decoy plan in case the Master came out of his bath and wondered where she had gone. She'd gone to get a cure for stomach aches for Nathaniel and was showing his slave where to get more, of course. So simple. 

Sarah looked sideways at Taylor. He was in his usual position: looking at the ground.

"So, Taylor," Sarah said awkwardly, "where did you come from?"

"Far," he muttered, trying to hide his higher voice, it seemed.

_Poor lad,_ Sarah though sympathetically. _Maybe that's why he's so quiet._

"Why did you two come here?"

Taylor shrugged.

After a few more attempts at conversation, Sarah gave up. They walked the rest of the way to and from the apothecary in silence.

* * *

**I'm going to try a different replying tactic. I don't like posting replies here because it takes up a lot of space. BUT, I don't really like Review Replies for one reason: if someone asked a question, I think everyone wants to know the answer! (At least, that's how _I_ feel!) So, I'll compromise. I'll reply to each review personally, and answer any questions at the beginning of the chapter. Sound good? Good. **

**Ah, fair readers, do not despair over the riddle! I shall once again give you a hint (hopefully this time it'll be helpful) She indicated two different ideas in her riddle. Start by trying to figure our those two ideas, and then try to figure out what is stronger. Remember: there's a prize if you guess correctly!**

**Now that my Author's note is taking half the chapter, I shall bid you adieu, after urging you all to**

**REVIEW**

**because you _know_ you want my strawberry-raspberry-peach smoothie!**

**AND... it's the two month anniversary of this fic, now! --throws party-- **


	18. So Close

**Disclaimer: I own everything here, but some parts of the plot are owned by the people who wrote fairy tales.**

* * *

Carvin sat for a long time, mulling over possibilities and discarding them one by one. As he pondered, the fairy gazed steadily at his face, musing to herself. 

_He's got a rather wholesome look about him. Then again, most humans do, as they can't change their appearance. He seems such a courageous boy, though naïve. Perfect._

"It's love!" Carvin said suddenly. "It must be!"

"Once again you prove yourself clever," the fairy said with a smile. "Now do you understand who Shayna is?"

It took Carvin a moment to remember that all these riddles were about Shayna, the person to whom the fairy had claimed he was an ancestor.

"I – uh. A mute, nameless beauty who fell in love?" Carvin offered.

"Yes. Her tale is long and painful, and only the fairies know its entirety. She began the race of the free fairies, and is so held in high regard. But, to the riddles. You have a skill with them. Love indeed..."

Here her face became thoughtful and she tapped a slender finger to her perfect lips, as if musing something. She began to pace, the movement wafting a faint smell of pine toward Carvin and dizzying him.

"Love is a cruel thing," she murmured, almost to herself, but Carvin heard. "It ties together helpless souls and kills passion."

Carvin was about to protest, but the fairy cut in smoothly before he could start.

"Passion grows from beauty, yes? Love cares naught for beauty, haphazardly matching the lovely and hideous together! It ties the poor fools together, and the saddest part is..."

Her pacing had brought her within a foot of Carvin. The pine scent was stronger now and Carvin was having a hard time keeping his wits about him.

"...it blinds them. They never realize how trapped they are. Passion, however, opens one's eyes to the beauty of life."

Now she was in front of him, looking up at him through her thick, dark lashes. The pine smell flooded through Carvin's last attempt to keep it out, taking over his mind. Though he fought it, he couldn't bring himself to step away. _She is so beautiful..._

Tilting her flawless face toward his, she snaked her arms about his neck, an enchanting smile adorning her features. Her hands tugged gently, lowering his lips to hers.

"No!" he said desperately, jerking away but unable to break her grasp.

Her hands merely fell until they were around his waist. A ring of refreshing coolness. _No, stop._ He forced himself to stop thinking about her, to break through the fog.

She laughed mockingly.

"Are you afraid, my prince?"

The voice of his nanny rose to the surface of his tortured mind._ "A fairy's kiss enslaves a man forever!"_

"No—yes!"

Her laugh was softer now, and she looked at him, raising herself on tiptoe until she was only a few inches away.

"Indecisive? I can help you know your mind."

Her pine scented breath wiped all thoughts from his mind except one: the beautiful woman and the kiss she was offering. What fool wouldn't take it? _Fairy indeed. Ha. She's just a sorceress, nothing to worry about._

After that bit of nonsensical reasoning, his muddled mind came to a decision. The smiling woman in front of deserved one kiss. Just one...

Before he knew what he was doing, his arms were around her waist and he was dipping his mouth to hers.

* * *

Nre woke up and groaned. The floor was incredibly hard. She rolled over and pulled herself from it, trying to stretch the aches. She tiptoed over to the bed and checked that Cameron was still asleep before darting behind the provided screen and changing into a new set of clothes given her by Atticus. 

She folded her clothes awkwardly, relying on her memories of watching Lois, and set them on the dresser before checking on Cameron once more. Satisfied that he was still asleep, she crept from the room, reveling in the silence of the pre-dawn hours.

That was one advantage to sleeping on the floor, she had decided – she could never sleep as late as the others. She got a half hour or so to herself before the other slaves woke and began their various chores.

She walked quietly through the silent house and out the back door, stiffening at the chill. The sky was a light grey, and she could barely make out the hills to the right and the chicken coop to the left. Settling down on the cold ground, she lapsed into thought. She considered every possible avenue of reaching home again, which brought about musings of the palace.

_What would they be doing around this time... the only one up would be the cook, I'd think. Bustling around and mixing the dough for the fresh bread. Next up will be the gardener; he likes to prune the bushes at sunrise. Then... the waiting servants; they'll have to warm the water and set out clothes before the King and Queen awake._

"A carrot for your thoughts, Taylor?"

Nre jerked a little, turning around at the voice. Sarah stood behind her, smiling a little and offering a dirty carrot.

"'Fraid it hasn't been washed yet, but..."

Nre almost smiled, then remembered that she was Taylor and merely shrugged, looking indifferent.

"It's a pretty morning, don't you think?"

It certainly was – the sun had risen and brought with it an astounding variety of colors from orange to purple. Again, Nre shrugged, looking past Sarah in an attempt to stop conversation.

The attempt succeeded and Sarah sighed, heading back into the house to wash the vegetables. Nre watched the sunrise for a few minutes longer before she was interrupted once more.

"Hello, Taylor!"

Benji walked up beside him, eyes focused on the sunrise as well.

"Wow, it's a nice one today. We don't usually get all the purple."

Nre gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Anyway, I need some help in the stables – Rose is there but she's having trouble picking Leslie's hooves, and everyone else has been called to help elsewhere today. Could you help me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Great! Okay, meet me there in a half hour!"

"Mmhmm."

Benji left and Nre sighed. She hated being a boy. She really wanted to get to know these people, but that was too dangerous – it would be all to easy to realize she wasn't who she said she was. It was just safer to keep her head down and her mouth shut.

* * *

Taylor and Nathaniel became the center of town gossip. Many a village woman had batted her eyelashes in Nathaniel's direction, but he just smiled politely and walked on. Many of the younger girls – servant and free alike – had tried to coax Taylor into conversation, but to no avail. While such behavior would ordinarily estrange the pair from the general public, Nathaniel's exquisite manners and chivalry made him a tempting prize to vie for. 

"Did you know that clout, Matlin, knocked me over today in the market?" exclaimed a slender maid – Justine – to her comrades, fingering a pretty ribbon as she spoke.

"No, but I wouldn't doubt it. That boy's got nothing in his head but sawdust from his father's shop," replied a middle-aged woman with bright blue eyes.

"I agree with Salali," said another younger woman, adjusting a basket on her arm and tweaking her hat. "He's a dolt."

"Well," Justine continued, still examining the ribbon and counting money in her head, "my fruit spilled all about the pathway, but he kept walking!"

Salali rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed, but the younger woman was outraged.

"No! Matlin did? I know he's a dolt, but..."

"Oh please, Leane," chided Traci, walking up to the trio. "Matlin is such a clumsy, inconsiderate boy. What did your husband say about the fruit, Justy?"

"Wait, wait! You haven't heard the best part yet!"

She turned to them, ribbon forgotten, with a sparkling smile.

"Nathaniel helped me. He, with his slave, gathered all the fruit before it was trampled!"

"He's so nice," Delilah sighed, poking her head around the ribbon rack.

"And handsome," Traci supplied with a devilish wink in Delilah's direction.

The girl blushed hotly and withdrew her head from the conversation, causing Salali to chuckle quietly to herself.

"Girls, he is handsome, yes, and courteous, but he doesn't care for your affections. Leave the poor lad alone, would you?" Salali intreated.

A few secretive glances passed among them before they all surreptitiously crossed their fingers and agreed.

"That boy, though, he's odd," said Leane quickly, before Salali could question their honesty.

"He doesn't hold himself like a boy," Traci said, nodding her head gratefully at Leane.

"You're right, I've noticed that myself. He does have a rather feminine look about him," Justine agreed.

"Poor lad," Leane said, "little wonder he's shy; he's most likely been teased mercilessly about his looks."

"Our girls don't seem to mind," Salali smiled, "they're all after him! He can't go anyplace without the sound of furtive giggling trailing behind him!"

* * *

An instant before their lips met, Carvin had a vivid flashback to Nre's genuine smile at the iris field. 

"No! No! A thousand times, no!" he yelled, shoving her away and stumbling backwards.

His first breath of fresh air brought with it his reasoning and awareness. Cold sweat soaked his shirt and his breath was ragged with fear.

"Send me to the East Wood as you promised, fairy!" he said.

"Fine, but you may regret this," the fairy said, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"Never!"

"Very well."

She chanted something under her breath and Carvin disappeared. She then murmured something else and there was a great whooshing around her and she changed back to her original form.

_There. The time slowing spell is gone, now. It will have been... three or four days, I should suspect. Perfect. He won't last long. A life of slavery would have been better than slow starvation. But, he was Shayna's kin – to strong to be taken by me. Ah well._

She flitted off in the direction of the search party.

They would be weaker.

* * *

**AHHH! Don't kill me! --cowers in fear-- Please believe me when I say I really really wanted to do this ages ago, but didn't have the time! I made it especially long for you; I was going to cut off before the last part, which would leave you with a dreadful cliffie!**

**Anyway, the riddle.**

**The first one to completely guess ONLY the correct answer (so close, Claire!) was **greenmaiden**. Congratulations! You'll get your prize near the end of the fic.**

**Please notice, also, that I put a Nre passage in there, since **FaylinnNorse** asked about it. Thanks for the idea, Faylinn!**

**Now, as always, please review! This time I have a dreamsicle for everyone!**

**Maybe if I get a lot of long reviews, I can squeeze in another chapter this weekend... --hint hint--**


	19. Carvin Isn't Doing Well

**The three month anniversary! --offers cake to all readers and reviewers--**

* * *

Carvin appeared with a painful snap in the East wood. Disoriented, he peered around the darkened trees, noticing light filtering through the leaves far up. _I thought it was night..._ Suddenly he became aware of voracious weakening hunger and thirst. 

_Out, I have to get out. But I'm so tired. Maybe I should sleep first. No! Out first, sleep later._ He was thinking in blocky sentences, his brain overridden with exhaustion and hunger. He'd never been hungry for very long before in his life; this was a wholly new situation.

He stumbled through the woods in a fog, trying desperately to find a way out. He became more frantic as the day wore on; he noticed the light fade from bright, to dim, then darkness. He tripped over a root and very nearly stayed on the ground, so great was his tiredness, but he kept moving. Onward and outward – he hoped – to the outside of the forest.

Day was beginning to dawn when the line of trees abruptly ended and he found himself on a dry and dusty plain, with a road just in front of him.

Partially delirious now – from the combination of exhaustion, hunger, and thirst – he stopped for a minute, blinking rapidly to ensure that he wasn't having another dream. After he was sure it wasn't a vision, he walked doggedly on, seeing the road and aiming for it.

_You can do it, Vin,_ he thought, putting one foot in front of the other. _Just keep going like that. Got to make it to the road._

He hadn't reckoned on rocks.

An ill-placed stone caught his foot and he sprawled onto the ground just before the path. He tried to pick himself up and move a few inches more, but the need for sleep overpowered him, thrusting him into unwilling oblivion.

* * *

Nre squeezed her dripping hair into the basin, trying to wring as much water out before she took the rather small, thin, towel to it. When she was satisfied, she rubbed the towel vigorously through it. 

For the first time since her capture, she'd been allowed a bath. It took a bit of fancy talking on Cameron's part to get water in the room for her instead of sending her to the river with the other man and boy slaves. He'd eventually convinced Atticus somehow – much to Nre's relief – and Benji brought some water to Cameron's room for her.

She quickly dried herself off and slipped into her clothes. Taking a moment to smooth the tangled mess of hair, she wished for her hair brush with a sigh. She then knocked softly on the door and heard Cameron calling for Benji to take the water away.

She joined Cameron in the hall and had a fleeting, yet strong, desire to kiss him again. Fortunately, for her well being, she decided not to do that, as Benji turned the corner at that exact moment.

"Ready?"

Nre nodded and they left Benji to his task, leaving through the front door after calling goodbye to Atticus. They'd been offered a horse, but Cameron refused with the excuse of wanting exercise. His real intention was to be able to talk to Nre for a while without eavesdropppers.

When they were out of sight of the house, Cameron put his arm around her waist and smiled at the thrilling feeling of having her at his side.

"How are you doing, Nre?" he asked genuinely, turning to meet her eyes.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose," she sighed. "I'm lonely. I'm so scared I'm going to mess up! I don't know how to be a slave! I don't how to be a boy. I can't talk to anyone, and I have to do humiliating things."

"Humiliating?" Cameron's eyes widened. "How? When?"

"Yesterday I had to shovel _horse poop!_ Do you know how degrading that was? If Lois could see me now..."

"It's for survival, Nre," Cameron said, grinning at her indignation. "Your pride is coming up a bit, eh?"

She glared at him.

"I am a _princess_, Cam, not some run-of-the-mill peasant!"

"Ah, but to them, you're lower than a peasant."

A moment of frosty silence encouraged Cameron to expound.

"Of course, I think you're much more important than the King himself – don't tell my father I said that. But Nre, I don't know if there's people looking for us. We need to stay in low profile until we learn more about what's going on."

"I know, Cam. But... I miss the palace. I miss my fancy dresses, and the beautiful gardens. Hang it all, I miss my etiquette teacher! I'm sick of eating leftover scraps and being looked at with brazen scrutiny. I'm tired of ignoring whispering girls – ugh, they're really irritating – and I miss everything about my old life. I hate it here. I want to go home."

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she dashed it away quickly.

"I know, Nre," he said quietly. "It's hard for me, too. I hate doing this to you."

"It's not your fault," she muttered. "That wicked _fairy_ tricked you."

"We still don't know if--"

"--he tricked us, I know. But I don't like his look."

Their differing opinion on the topic led to silence, quickly interrupted by the bustle of the town life just over the hill. Cameron removed his arm from her reluctantly, but Nre didn't give him a second glance.

Her brooding silence went largely unrealized by Cameron, who was occupied with greeting people and making his way to the cartographer.

* * *

Karl ran his fingers absently through Derlayne's hair, listening with half an ear to her story, mostly focused on how soft her hair was. 

"... not that I could have expected to fool Shayna's kin, but it was frustrating how close I got, you know?"

His mind snapped back to her monologue at Shayna's name.

"Say what? Shayna's kin?"

"Mmhmm. He was a tough one, too. He would've been a nice addition, but--"

"No, wait, what happened?!"

She sighed, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Weren't you listening?"

He grinned and tugged a smooth lock gently.

"Of course not, your beauty diverted my attention."

Blushing a little despite herself, she smiled and repeated her story.

"Shayna's kin? And you sent him to the East wood?"

"Yes. What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?

Karl stood up suddenly, almost dumping Derlayne to the floor but catching her at the last moment.

"Karl? What? What's going on?"

Karl thought fast, cursing himself for his reactive behaivior.

"Nothing, Layne, I – I think I knew that boy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You still might be able to give him something to eat if you hurry. I didn't know..."

He turned back to her, her forehead wrinkled in apology. With a half smile, he ran his fingers across her cheeks.

"Of course you didn't. I'll be back soon."

With no further explanation, he flew from the room.

* * *

_If that boy doesn't start listening to orders, he's going to find himself killed. Or worse._

_I'd be happy to assist you in that._

_You have your own situation to worry about. Your men are...?_

_We're halfway there, milord. We should reach the town tomorrow._

_Don't forget your job._

_Never, sir._

* * *

**There, you should be happy with me. I put in a little bit from every character, including Karl! We haven't heard from him in a while...**

**As most of you know, alerts aren't working (--sniff--) and neither are review reply thingajigs. Therefore, I really DID reply to you guys... you just don't know it yet. I sure hope FanFic gets itself up and running again...**

**Questions/statements people might want to have answered:**

FaylinnNorse** wanted to know more about Shayna... I'm afraid she's a story all her own. You'll hear a bit more about her, but not too much. Sorry! And your mentioning their not wanting to live their lives here inspired the cartographer part, TBC next chapter. Thanks!!**

Nyght Musique** lamented about not catching the riddles in time, so I thought I should let you all know that my future fics will probably have something similar in them... (Welcome to the fic, Nyght! Hope you stick around! Nice name, by the way ;P )**

**If you all...**

**REVIEW!**

**...you shall get a big slice of ice cream cake in celebration of three months!**


	20. The Bet

**--squeal of happiness-- I'm back! So soon! YAY!**

Emma A. Piper** mentioned a Cam/Sarah pairing. Oh my. All these suitors for you, Swatter!**

Ariel32** posed a good question about fairies. No, not all of them are 'brutal' as you say. I would estimate about half.**

Eeko **joined the reviewers! Welcome, and I hope you stick around!**

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much everything. Including the name 'Geretome' which is pronounced (juh RET oh _me_).**

* * *

"A map of _what?_" the flabbergasted cartographer asked, raising and lowering his spectacles several times. 

This was his nervous habit that the locals understood, but caught Cameron a little off guard. He thought for a moment the glasses were going to hit him in the face, but he drew his mind back to the matter at hand.

"The country and its surrounding lands, if you please, Master Geretome."

"The whole – by the left, young lad! Whatever do you want with that? Anything you could possibly want is within the east side of the country. Surely, I shall get you a map of that?"

"No, the whole country, Master Geretome."

His voice held an undertone of determination that Geretome instantly recognized.

"Let me see if I have one," he sighed irritably. "Wait here."

He went into a back room, where thumpings and angry mutterings could be heard. Cameron rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, but Nre refused to notice, staring impassively at an inkwell. He was about to ask her what was wrong when Geretome returned with a huge yellowed scroll.

The cartographer swept the papers to one side of his desk and unrolled the parchment with a scowl. Cameron looked over it eagerly. His eyes scanned the well drawn map until he saw what he was looking for – the country's name in slanting script across the country itself. Ellespeth.

The name seemed only vaguely familiar. It tugged on forgotten memories, but he couldn't quite grasp them. He checked the bordering countries.

Acine to the north, Grenspaw and Terriot to the west, and Vell to the south. All the names rang a quiet bell deep within his mind, but he couldn't remember why.

"I don't suppose you have a map with any more countries, do you?" Cameron asked, looking up at last.

The cartographer looked as if he was about to explode.

"_More_ countries?! This, m'boy, this – _this_ is the whole known world! You don't expect me to have a pretty little map of _Berensia_ for pity's sake, do you?!"

Cameron blinked and Nre started at the familiar name.

"No, of course not," Cameron said, recovering quickly, "but this will not do. I'm sorry, Master Geretome."

The pair quickly left before Geretome could voice any more opinions.

Nre fell into step behind Cameron, as usual, but was distracted by a group of giggling girls and their maids. They were glancing furtively in her direction.

_Lovely. Just what I need. Go flirt with your own stable boy, I'm taken, lasses._

"... just watch," a girl said, flipping her hair confidently over her shoulder.

_Uh oh. This doesn't look good._

Nre quickened her pace until she was only two steps behind Cameron.

* * *

"Oh Cashlin, you couldn't," tittered Jarintha. "He won't let you!" 

"He won't? I'll put ten suns on it."

Almost every girl gasped.

Jarintha immediately accepted.

"Deal, ten suns to the winner," she said.

"He will, just watch."

Cashlin gracefully walked over to Taylor's right side, closely followed by the girls' eyes.

She was, without a doubt, a natural beauty. Shimmery black hair with just a hint of wave barely brushed her pale gold velveteen skirt. Her smooth tanned skin showed no hint of freckle or blemish, and her lips were full and pink. She was almost a head taller than the boy, she noticed with satisfaction.

Taylor refused to meet her eyes.

"Taylor," she said slowly, almost as if tasting the word. "My name is Cashlin."

Taylor did not reply, staring intently at his master's left boot.

"'Tisn't a crime to look at me, you know," she said, her voice laced with fond amusement.

His gaze didn't waver.

They continued in silence up the road. Cashlin didn't speak, and Taylor didn't hardly seem to know she was there.

They turned onto the path leading up the hill, much to the disappointment of the girls who were eagerly watching.

Glancing up at Nathaniel – he didn't seem to be paying attention; lost in thought – Cashlin smiled. She moved quickly, turning and placing herself directly in front of Taylor. Before he could yell for help, she clamped a strong hand over his mouth.

"I have ten suns resting on you, boy. I'm going to get them," she said in a low voice.

* * *

Nre looked at Cashlin, her face scrunching in confusion. 

_Wha–? _

Comprehension dawned on her.

_Ohno. Don't say it._

"Kiss me, slave. Don't dare refuse me."

_Ew. Gross. Disgusting. Revolting. AH! How can I escape?!_

She look hopefully at Cameron, but he was walking along, oblivious to her situation. She turned her mind back to any possible solution.

_She is definitely stronger than I, and taller. That means she probably runs fast. _

Nre glanced down.

_All the height is in her legs. Fast runner. Aghhh. I'll never be able to outrun her. But staying here is not an option. Ewww. I can't even think about it. I wonder if I should just say I'm a girl here and now. I never said I was a guy..._

"Well, silent one?" Cashlin arched an eyebrow.

Nre was suddenly struck with inspiration.

She stuck out her tongue.

Cashlin shrieked and slapped her with her other hand, wiping the slimed one furiously on her skirt. Nre bolted up to Cameron's figure, disappearing over the hill.

"Don't listen to her!" Nre said, panting and hiding behind Cameron.

"What's going--"

"Master Nathaniel!"

Cashlin cleared the top of the hill, stopping a foot in front of the confused Cameron. Nre noted with disgust how his eyes widened slightly.

_If you're even thinking about how pretty she is, I'm going to punch you so hard you won't be able to see straight until you're too old to see anyway._

"Your slave, he tried to kiss me!" Cashlin said, looking properly scared and hurt.

"I – wait, _what?!_" Cameron said incredulously, looking back and forth between the two.

"He tried to _kiss_ me, my lord!" she said, her voice carrying a touch of hysteria.

Cameron was silent for a moment, then the words sank in and his face changed from shock to well hidden amusement.

"Preposterous. Inconceivable. I'm sorry for your situation, milady..."

"Cashlin," she said huffily.

"Cashlin. I hope he doesn't give you any more trouble. Good day."

With a polite nod of the head and a wink, he turned around, beckoning Nre to walk by his side.

For the second time that day, the pair hurried away from the scene, leaving a gobsmacked native in their wake.

* * *

Two horsemen and a wagon were the sole occupants of the road that afternoon. The sun beat down hotly, but a strange frosty breeze from the wood counteracted it. The twenty soldiers lounged in the wagon, chatting idly among themselves and taking turns cursing whenever the wagon hit a rock. 

That might have been part of the reason the two horsemen stayed farther ahead. They were deep in serious discussion – a rehashing of the plan – when the one on the left yelled in surprise.

"Well, heyo, Rempt! Look at that!"

Without waiting for an answer, he slid off his horse and ran to the side of the road and knelt beside something. Rempt, his companion, dismounted and walked over. The wagon driver stopped also, and the soldiers piled out to see what was going on.

"It's a boy, Rempt," the horseman said.

"Any fool can see that, Draygon," Rempt spat irritably. "What use have we of him? Come, we make no progress while we wait here."

"Oh, let's put him in the wagon. We have room. He might come in handy later!"

"Might come in-- have you lost your mind? There's no way we could need him, unless..."

Rempt smiled.

"You, one of you, any of you – bring me the wooden case in my saddlebag."

There was a slight hesitation among the group, but someone went, quickly bringing Rempt the case. Rempt opened it and the others crowded around to see what was inside.

A pale green fairy, her wrists and ankles bolted to the lid of the case, glowed dimly, head bowed.

"Does this boy have Shayna's blood in him, fairy?"

"I tell you nothing."

Her voice was cool and determined, but weak.

"Don't make me force it out of you," he said, then laughed. "Literally."

She lifted her head and glared in response.

"Very well."

The men stepped back and made way for Rempt as he walked up to the prone figure. He knelt down and touched the fairy's finger to the boy's arm. Immediately, her glowing dimmed more.

"Put him in the wagon and keep moving. Draygon, if you dismount again without permission, you'll regret it."

Everyone hastily returned to position and the caravan kept moving.

* * *

Several minutes passed. 

Nre looked at Cameron.

Cameron was staring at the ground.

_How on earth are we going to get there? Should we go there? I wonder if Karl was lying – no one's come for us..._

"Cam?"

He pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at Nre.

"Mm?"

"Are you going to ask me what happened?"

"Oh – yes, that. Ah, hm. Well, ah, what _did_ happen?" he stuttered.

Nre glared.

"The question doesn't really have the same effect when it's been forced out of you."

"Eh..."

_Whoops._

"I'm sorry, Nre. I've just been thinking about what the cartographer said. Berensia's on the other side of the _world!_ I should have been paying attention, I'm sorry."

"Hm."

Nre looked away.

"Nre, don't do that. Look at me."

Nothing.

_A thousand plagues on women!_

"Nre..."

Still no contact.

_Nre, I swear..._

"Come on, Nre. I'm sorry. I apologized. I'm _sorry!"_

"For _what?!_" she snapped, looking up at him, her eyes a frozen blue.

"For ignoring you! And... not noticing... things!" he said quickly.

_I don't think that was what I was supposed to say._

"Really," she said disbelievingly, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, really. Do you want me to get down on one knee and beg?" he said desperately, running his hands through his hair.

"That might draw a bit of attention."

"At this point, I don't care."

_TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!_

"I do."

Cameron stopped and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"What is wrong!? Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"Nothing, I – it's just... I feel like you don't... care," she said, frowning.

"What? I just said I did! I said I was sorry and... everything," he said in confusion.

"Yes, I know. Nevermind. Don't worry about it. I'm fine," she said, her mood suddenly changing.

She smiled and put a hand on his arm.

"You keep thinking about how to get us out of here, okay?"

Still a bit wary, Cameron hesitantly agreed and they walked the rest of the way to the house in silence.

_That was too strange. It made no sense. Is she still mad at me? She said she was fine... but she was acting really different. I don't know. Women are so complicated._

* * *

**So...? What do you think? I'm not sure I liked this chapter overmuch – is it just me or did my style seem to change? ****–**** so I'd appreciate your honest opinion. I am very willing to change something if you have suggestions!**

**I also have a very important QFR (Question For Reviewers) that I need EVERYONE to tell me what they think. It's a really hard decision, so I need as _much_ feedback as possible!**

**Should I bring Faidn back in? If I bring him into this one, he'll have a moderately major role in the plot. BUT, if I don't bring him in, he could possibly have his own spin-off story. So, the question is: Do you want Faidn to definitely be in this one, or possibly have a story of his own (or be a co-hero (is that possible?) of one) when Nasap (this one) is done?**

**I leave the choice to you! If you've never reviewed, but have been reading, feel free to just review with your opinion, even if you never review again. I REALLY need help with this decision!**

**A large bag of assorted Dove© chocolates if you...**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Ar is Cool

**Okay, the vote was close, but I think I'll bring Faidn back into this story later. No, not just to "show up, impart one important piece of information, crack a few jokes then disappear again" (nicely worded, **clar-the-pirate**) He'll be in for a bit longer than that.**

**AND... you now have to scroll down on the drop-down menu for chapters to get to the newest one. --sniffle-- Excuse me, I'm getting a bit sentimental...**

* * *

Carvin woke and tried to sit up, but didn't have the energy. He managed a groan and focused on opening his eyes, while a devouring thirst threatened to suck him dry. 

"Hey, I think he made noise."

"What, him? No. He's dead, most likely."

"Dead? I think not."

"I'm telling you, he definitely made a noise."

"Maybe if other people weren't making so much noise, I could agree with you."

"I think he aimed that comment at you, Met."

"If he knows what's good for him, he didn't."

"Two suns on Met!"

"I'll take the bid!"

"I'm going to see if he's awake. He's probably starved."

"Hmf."

"Go ahead."

"Like we care."

"Stupid kid got himself lost."

"Serves him right."

"He probably killed someone and they threw him out."

"Thank you, Mr. Sunshine."

"Just being realistic – why else would anyone ditch a kid his age on the side of the road, eh?"

"Maybe he stole something."

"Maybe he annoyed them."

Carvin got an eye open at the same time a blanket was removed from his face. He closed it quickly again with a cry of pain at the brightness.

"He _is_ alive, his eye was open!"

"We don't care."

"Whatever you give him comes out of your rations, you know."

"I say let him die. We don't have much food anyway."

"Stop it, he's a human, not a fairy! He deserves a chance to live."

"Mm."

"Soft."

"Such a woman."

"Women aren't all bad..."

"When he's _supposed_ to be a man, they are."

Carvin felt himself being pulled upright.

"Hello lad. My name's Arvid. Mostly called Ar. Can you open your eyes?"

The voice was soft and kind, and the hands holding him were strong. He struggled again and opened his eyes. Ar immediately shaded them, but Carvin still squinted.

"I don't know where you came from lad, but you must be thirsty. By the way you're acting, It seems you were stranded without supplies. Here, I have some water for you."

Carvin watched blearily as Ar pulled a canteen from his pouch and unscrewed the cap. He closed his eyes, drained of energy, until the canteen was placed at his lips. He slurped it, feeling as if heaven had visited him on earth.

Ar chuckled and pulled away the canteen before Carvin choked.

"Take it slowly, boy."

Carvin drank a bit more before falling asleep again. He was then pulled into a steady stream of horrifying and realistic dreams that haunted his sleeping moments, and any moments waking, with overwhelming confusion and terror.

Ar noted this in the days to come. His charge was slowly regaining strength, even on the little food he could spare, but he was always tense. He didn't talk, but Ar wasn't sure if that was because he refused, or because he wasn't able.

Ar also contemplated the fact that the boy simply couldn't tell the difference between dreams and reality. This was, perhaps, the most frightening of all the possibilities, but very possible. Ar just hoped that he would come back to himself when he got stronger.

* * *

Sarah walked into the kitchen entrance of the tavern, scanning the bustle of activity for a familiar face. 

"Ah, Sarah!" Dannlin said, catching sight of her and weaving through the crowd to her side.

"Hello, Dannlin," Sarah said with a smile.

"You're looking beautiful as ever," he said with a wink.

With a playful shove she reprimanded him.

"Don't you start that, Dannlin, or I'll never speak to you again."

With a mock sigh of longing he placed a hand over his heart.

"And then I shall kill myself from the overwhelming sorrow of-- ow!"

Sarah smiled almost smugly as he nursed his foot.

"I need the Master's bread, please," she said.

"If I can walk back to the ovens with my wound," Dannlin replied stiffly, going to his task like a martyr and limping.

He returned moments later with two loaves of bread.

"That's better. Stick to your job here, Dannlin, and don't get any crazy ideas."

"Me? Never. I'm a very serious person and my imagination is incredibly underused."

Sarah snorted disbelievingly.

"What?"

"See you later, Dannlin."

"I surely hope so..."

Sarah glared at him before leaving, back out to the chilly night.

* * *

_Her?_

_Yes. She will cooperate. And if she doesn't..._

_I know._

* * *

Sarah walked quickly, wishing fervently for a cloak, and marveling at the beauty of the stars. The moon was dim that night and the stars seemed to pop out of nowhere. Wherever she looked, more stars seemed to appear. 

Her lack of concentration was part of the reason she hardly realized she was going into the Alley without checking around first.

The Alley was the scene of many robberies, murders, and other such things, as there were no occupied buildings in the immediate area. Any screams were answered too late.

In spite of its history, many still used it, if they looked around first. The good thing about the Alley is that there was no place for an ill-doer to hide. If someone had seen the Alley long enough, they could tell if someone was leaning against the wall in the shadows.

Sarah would have easily been able to tell, had her gaze not been to the heavens.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her movement, while another covered her mouth before she could scream. Sarah's shriek was muffled as she tried to see who was attacking her.

"Don't think about running, girl. I can run faster than you'd believe. Any sound will earn you a permanent voyage to the Beyond. Any questions?"

Sarah's heart was thumping wildly, but she managed a small shake of her head.

"Good."

The man removed his hand, using it to quickly remove a nasty looking knife from his belt. She was still facing away from him. Her panic started to ease a little, and she tried to think clearly.

"Now, you may answer my question," he said. "Have you seen a tall, handsome, red haired boy, and a shorter, plain looking, brown haired girl?"

Sarah almost mentioned Nathaniel, but she hesitated. This man obviously meant him harm, and Nathaniel's kind actions toward her and the slaves – especially Rose – deserved her loyalty.

"No."

Unfortunately, the man noticed her pause and shoved her against the wall, growling. Sarah almost lost all of her nerve just then. The man's face was contorted with rage and he was strong, very strong, easily able to kill her without thinking twice.

"Tell me where they are and I will let you go."

"I don't know!" she said frantically.

"Girl, you know. Tell me now, or I'll force it out of you, which will be most unpleasant."

"I don't!"

He punched at her nose and she dodged, but not quick enough. His fist caught her eye and slammed her head against the wall.

She staggered, leaning fully against the wall for support as her vision exploded into stars.

"I don't know! Leave me alone!" she said, trying to run under his arm, but her grabbed her, shoving her against the wall again.

His hand was closing in around her throat.

"Tell me. I don't want anything with you, just them. If you refuse to tell me, I'll kill you."

Sarah dropped the bread and struggled at the hands gripping her throat. _I won't tell._

His hands slowly tightened. Her breath stopped and she could feel herself falling away...

* * *

_Too loyal._

_She's gone?_

_Yes._

* * *

**I have barricaded my house with anti-angry-reviewer-shields (they come equipped with fire extinguishers) so there's no use yelling at me... much. --nervous cough-- Don't kill me.**

**(I must comment that the soldier's conversation reminded me shudderingly of teenage girls'. Ugh. I don't like teenagers...)**

**Reviews earn chocolate cherry cake with homemade frosting! (Yes, it does bounce off the anti-angry-reviewer-shield, so don't waste it by throwing it at me. 'Tis really good cake.)**


	22. Nightmare!

**This chapter is dedicated to Jaymen. He didn't stay with us long enough to become the Jonathan we were waiting for, but stayed just long enough to be with a wonderful foster family and feel love emanating from them. Such a blessing to all who met him in the few weeks he came into our world, we'll _all _miss him, but he's sleeping peacefully in Jesus' arms right now...**

* * *

Carvin forced his eyes open, breathing heavily as the nightmare faded from his vision. Ar looked at him worriedly and Carvin nodded. The other soldiers lay snoring on the rough ground, their dreams unburdened with scenes of terror.

Carvin stood up and walked out of the crowd of men, breathing in the cool night air and trying to clear his mind and calm his thoughts. He didn't get far when a shrill cry for help caused his head to jerk up. There, not far in front of him, a girl was running from a shadowed figure.

Breaking into a run, Carvin raced after them, fueled by the girl's pleas. He had almost reached the pursuer when it sped up and grabbed the girl, cutting her throat mercilessly and darting away.

A gasp of fear escaped him as he dropped to his knees in front of the dying girl, brushing her hair from her face as she struggled to say something.

It was Nre.

He screamed and dropped the hair, stumbling upright and backing away.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Ar's voice cut through the vision and it fled as Carvin opened his eyes wildly, wincing in the bright morning light.

"Calm down. It was just a dream," he said soothingly, biting his lip.

Carvin nodded and wiped sweat-drenched hair from his eyes.

"Just a dream. Don't worry about it."

"It..."

Carvin stopped to clear his throat. _My voice croaked, _he realized absently.

"Yes?" Ar said, a bit startled, but relieved, to hear the youth talk.

"It was so real," Carvin managed. "Just like right now... she could be there behind you, dead."

Just to reassure himself, Carvin peeked over Ar's shoulder. All he saw were two soldiers making nasty remarks about him since Ar wasn't paying attention.

"This is a problem," Ar muttered.

He paused a moment, as if thinking, then leaned forward.

"Look at me, boy."

Carvin looked at Ar, their eyes locking together. Ar just stared at him for a moment before glancing away.

"Magic, no doubt. If the boss agrees, you might be able to use our fairy to get it off."

"Why do I need magic?" Carvin said, clearing his throat a little; his voice was sounding a bit better now.

"I don't know much about magic, but my mother, a gypsy, taught me how to look for it. I can see the curse in your eyes. The only things I know of that have magic are fairies, and we happen to have one. That's all I know."

He shrugged helplessly, wishing he could help more.

"A... fairy?"

Carvin looked cautiously scared.

"Don't worry," Ar said quickly, noticing the look on his face, "she's completely contained. I'll talk to General, maybe we can get you back to normal. I'm glad you're talking now, though. That makes it easier for me to know what's going on."

"I never talked?" Carvin said in surprise. "I remember talking..."

Ar looked at him, noticing the distress and worrying lines on his forehead. He dearly hoped the fairy could do something without hurting him.

* * *

Frantic pounding on the door broke the sleepy silence, jolting a passing slave into dropping the basket of mending she carried. Clean folded clothes and several spools of thread tipped out of the basket onto the freshly swept floor as the lady fumbled with the lock.

She finally managed to unfasten the metal bolt and opened the door marginally, looking through the crack warily.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to Master Nathaniel, please. It's urgent!" the boy gasped desperately, eyes wide with fright.

"Who are you, boy?" the lady questioned, making no move to open the door further.

"Dannlin McCraw, milady, from the tavern."

"The tavern… I don't know your face, lad."

"Honest I am! Please, I need to talk to him! I have a message from Sarah!"

"Sarah, eh? Very well, boy, I shall get Master Nathaniel, but this is against my better judgment. If you're lying to me…"

She shut the door rather hard, leaving her threat unfinished, and bustled upstairs to Nathaniel's room. She paused a moment to eavesdrop, purely out of habit.

"—hair a different color?"

"Yes, it was colored but the color washed ou—"

The lady knocked and Taylor stopped abruptly. Footsteps came to the door and the knob turned.

"Yes?" Nathaniel said, looking at the slave curiously.

"Dannlin McCraw wishes a word with you, my lord," she said, curtseying. "I left him at the door – he doesn't look trustworthy, if you don't mind my saying so."

"I don't mind at all," Nathaniel said, stepping out into the hall and closing the door. "I trust your judgment."

He walked toward the door with the slave trailing a respectable distance behind, wondering who Dannlin McCraw was. When he reached the door, he opened it wide enough to let the light fall on the boy's features before speaking.

"You wanted to talk with me?" he said, now thoroughly convinced that he did not recognize the petrified boy in front of him.

"Yes, sir, my lord Nathaniel," Dannlin stuttered. "I'm a… a friend of Sarah's, my lord. You knew her?"

"Yes…" Nathaniel replied slowly.

"She's… dead. A man strangled her in the Alley and I arrived only a moment too late. She told me to tell you to run, that they were after you, before she…"

"Alright. Um. Thank you, Dannlin."

They looked at each other for a moment awkwardly before the reality of the situation hit Nathaniel.

"Oh, by the crown! We have to _go!_"

He slammed the door in Dannlin's face, bolting past the slave (who was taking her time gathering up the mending) and up the stairs to his room.

He opened the door without warning, eliciting a scream from Nre who was behind the changing screen. Cameron immediately flushed, turning away from the screen and shutting the door.

"Sorry, Nre."

"Oh, it's fine," she said stepping out from behind the screen with her day clothes under her arm. "You just scared me. You can turn around, you know."

Cameron turned around, trying to figure out how to break the news to Nre, but she beat him to it.

"You look dreadful, what happened?" Nre said bluntly.

"I feel dreadful," Cameron said, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Sarah's dead. Those men Karl warned us about killed her – they're after us. We _have_ to get out of here. Now."

"Oh!" Nre said, her hands flying to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror, clothes dropping unheeded to the floor.

"Grab some food from the kitchen, as much as you can – hurry! I'll gather some clothes and a horse. Meet me at the stable as soon as you can."

Nre nodded and fled the room.

* * *

Carvin opened the box cautiously; the fairy's dim glow illuminated his surroundings with an eerie green.

"Blood traitor," the shackled fairy whispered with undisguised malice.

"That's a rather odd insult," Carvin said, eyes narrowing in distrust.

"Yet true!" she said with a hollow laugh. "Always true. That much from my ancestors remains; I cannot lie."

"That must be awful."

"That is the reason I am here, talking to a backstabbing overzealous child instead of in the North Wood with my husband and daughter, where I belong."

"Your husband? Did you trick him into becoming your husband?"

The fairy sneered.

"Nay, lad. Love brought us together, and love now tears me apart. My light is dimming. Pose your query. I have only enough light remaining to help you."

"You wish to help a backstabbing overzealous blood traitor?"

"Helping you shall kill me; my revenge for these that captured me. But hurry, I sense you have two questions, pick your most important and I shall help you."

Carvin _was_ curious as to why he was a blood traitor, but at the moment the nightmares were far more important.

"The nightmares, if you please. I would that they would go away."

"Aha. That I can do, as I placed them on you myself in hopes you would come to me. Very good. My help does not come freely, however. Do you agree to the bargain?"

"What am I agreeing to?"

"That I cannot tell you – another lovely gift from my ancestors. I shall tell you after you agree. If you agree, I shall take them away. If you do not, they shall forever plague you until you are driven insane. Yes, even after I die, young one."

This didn't really leave Carvin with a choice.

He gritted his teeth and braced himself.

"I… I agree."

"Good," she said quietly, and closed her eyes.

In a few moments, the room became dimmer and she opened her eyes again.

"Now, do you wish to hear what you agreed to?"

Feeling as if he did not want to know, Carvin replied with determination.

"Tell me."

"Actually, I'm going to show you…"

* * *

_Did you find them yet?_

_We know where they are and I'm heading there with a battalion now._

_Alive._

_Yes, alive, I know. They will be alive and wriggling, though very disheartened._

_Disheartened is fine, they will be more disheartened than this when I am done with them._

_Yes, my lord. We are so close…_

_Do not look ahead. Think on your mission now._

_Yes, my lord. We're approaching the house._

_Good luck._

_I won't need it._

* * *

**I'm sorry I vanished for so long… but I wrote a really long chapter to make up for it. All of you had better be grateful for this family I'm babysitting for… they so graciously allowed me to use their computer. Otherwise… this chapter would still be in my notebook….**

**If any of you are still reading this, please…**

**REVIEW!**

…**and I'll give you a piece of Milwaukee Frozen Custard ice cream cake. With extra chocolate sauce. And a tall milkshake of your flavor choice on the side.**

**Again, I apologize for my absence. But… a lot of nasty stuff has been going on, so… Yeah. **

**Oh, and I'd also like to amend a statement I made in my last chapter – I said something about not liking teenagers, then realized most of my readers are teenagers. Whoops. I meant I don't like the stereotypical teenager… most of whom I wouldn't think we be here anyway. I love you guys.**

**And one more thing – I have a Christmas story two-parter that I'm contemplating putting on here. It's about Mary and Joseph's reactions to figuring out that Mary's pregnant… only set modern day. I'll let you know when/if I put it up, but if I do, please review on it, if you wouldn't mind. You guys rock.**


	23. Two Escapes

**Once again, I'm babysitting for that lovely family. --grin-- Happy New Year!**

* * *

Cameron dashed from the house, his bag swinging alongside him as he made a beeline for the stable. Karl suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm, laughing. 

"Where's the fire, Cameron?"

"They're after us," Cameron said quickly, tugging his arm from Karl's grasp. "You were right. We have to get out of here."

A sudden thought struck him.

"Can you help us get away?"

"No."

His answer was firm, and Karl's eyes flashed.

"Can't, or won't?" Cameron asked, narrowing his eyes in distaste.

"What does it matter? You're wasting time. Take this, at least. Now, go."

Karl handed him a heavy sack that clinked softly. Money. He then vanished noiselessly and Cameron stared, trying to make sense of what just happened. This was far too odd to comprehend. He ran for the stable again, dropping the sack in his bag.

Rose and Nre were saddling up the two most reliable horses when he entered.

"Two?" he asked.

"Rose is coming," Nre said without turning around.

"Ro—"

"Later. Leave some money on that bench, we should at least repay him for his two best horses."

Cameron walked over to the bench and opened the pouch Karl had given him. It was full of gold and gold-edged silver coins.

"Whoah…"

He quickly took out more than enough for the horses and laid it on the bench before turning to the girls.

A knock was heard at the house.

"Rose, you ride one and follow me, N—"

"Sir, I can't ride," Rose said softly.

"You can't—but you work—nevermind. You?" he asked, turning to Nre.

"Only sidesaddle," she said helplessly.

The door at the house opened and voices were heard.

"That will have to do," he said quickly, and hoisted Rose onto a horse.

She quickly pinned her skirts underneath her as Cameron helped Nre onto the other horse. Cameron swung onto the horse in front of Rose and started easing toward the opposite door, which one of the girls had already opened.

"Rose, wrap your arms around me. I don't want you to fall."

She hesitated.

"Now, Rose!"

Nre followed Cameron awkwardly and Rose looped her arms around Cameron's waist, clasping them together firmly at the front.

"Just kick it, and it will follow me," Rose said to Nre, loud enough to be heard. "Come here, Acey, come on," she cooed.

Nre nudged the horse and it willingly walked forward toward Rose.

Footsteps were heard pounding toward the barn. And Nre thought she heard the scraping of a sword being drawn, but she couldn't be sure if her imagination was playing tricks on her.

"Don't fall behind, let's go!" Cameron said, clearing the door and kicking his mount into a trot, then a canter.

Nre's, thankfully, followed suit as Rose kept encouraging it.

"If you don't want the main road, sir," Rose said, "there is a path leading around the town. It intersects with the main road on the west side."

"Where?" he asked.

"Up there, past that dead tree."

"Excellent."

* * *

Faidn sat, leaning against the cool wall gingerly. His back was raw and painful, but the coolness soothed it somewhat. 

He listened intently to his parents talking in the other room.

"—don't know what I'm going through, Liza."

"But you shouldn't take it out on him! Especially when you've been drinking."

"Only a little bit. He deserved it."

"What for?"

"For lending my best horse to that fool headed Carvin! That boy, both of them, foolhardy and childlike. They'll never grow up, especially not our Faidn. Carvin, well, if he gets back alive, he'll be sobered up, mark m'words. But Faidn…"

"That was weeks ago, Hollen!"

"And he'll never be able to pay me back for it, neither. Now hush, Eliza. Your chattering and nagging tires me."

"Hollen…"

"No. I'm going to bed, Liza."

Footsteps thumped and a door slammed shut.

Faidn laid his head against the wall with a sigh. His father never drank enough to be terrible, just enough to wobble his judgment a little. But he'd been doing it more lately, and Faidn was the one taking the brunt of the punishment.

He stood up and walked carefully out of his room, into the kitchen where his mother was. He stopped and looked at her a moment; her brown hair was escaping its tie and straying down to her face, and her nose and chin were as strong and slightly pointed as ever. She looked up quickly, but her expression softened when she saw that it was Faidn.

"You heard all that didn't you."

He nodded and she clenched his hand.

"He doesn't mean that, you know. He's proud of you, working so hard as a huntsman."

"I know, Mama," he murmured, half not believing what he was saying.

She turned back to her bread dough, kneading it.

"But I've been thinking, Fai. I think you need to go after them."

His head snapped up.

"What?! I can't leave you here with him! No telling what could happen!"

Hurt passed over her face.

"Fai, he won't do anything to me."

"How do you know?"

"I – I don't for sure, Fai. But listen to me. I really think you need to go after Carvin."

"Why, Mama?"

"I can't say rightly. I just got a – a feeling. And it will be good for you – get some of that adventure out of you while you're young, and maybe you can settle down later on."

"Mama…"

"Go, Fai. I've got food for you all packed up, and money too."

"What about a horse?" he pointed out, "I can't take any of ours, Da needs them!"

"You know very well that Carvin's family has been offering us his horse ever since they figured out he took ours."

"Master Friedrick—"

"I'll talk to him."

"What if I die, Mama?"

Her expression sobered and she left the dough to cup his face in her floury hands.

"Then you'll have died doing something not many people ever do, but most people wish to do – going on a quest to save your best friend. I can't ask for more than that for my son."

She kissed his nose and sniffled a little, going back to her kneading.

"The bag is on the counter. Carvin's horse is in the stable, and there's clothes for you in its saddlebag," she said, forming a little loaf of the dough with her hands.

"You knew I'd do it, didn't you?" he said, grinning.

"Of course I did, I'm your mother for a reason," she said with a teary smile.

He picked up the bag and swung it over his shoulder, wincing as he temporarily forgot the pain in his back.

"I love you, Mama," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Fai. Now get, before your Da sees you," she said, swatting his arm with her dishtowel.

He quickly left, shaking his head. His family never had been one for sentimental moments.

* * *

**And so, Faidn returns. I positively need feedback for this chapter; none of this chapter made it into my trusty composition book, though the first half was hastily and disjointedly scrawled in another notebook, and the Faidn part was almost completely off the top of my head... The point being, I have really no idea how good it is. Help!**

**Oh! I did post that Christmas story – please do read it.**

**And, I've been thinking. I've decided that after I finish Nasap, I'm going to take a break from Fanfic (writing, anyway. I'll still read!) I have something else that I really need to work on, so before I do anything else, I need to take a break. How long? --hides and mutters quietly-- Six months.**

**Now, before you kill me, I do promise to come back in _exactly_ six months from the day after I finish Nasap. Also, if you keep an eye on my profile, I'll tell you guys what I'm doing next and stuff.**

**Now, please…**

**REIVEW!**

**Homemade peppermint bark to those who do!**


	24. Dannlin Kidnapped

**Och! It's been a month?!**

* * *

The trio rode hard, easily escaping their pursuers – by the time they had sent for their horses, the trio was far ahead. But, they didn't know that. 

As they rode, Rose eventually, somehow, fell asleep leaning on Cameron's back. Nre, too, was struggling to stay awake when they came upon a small thicket just off the path.

"Rose, we're getting off," Cameron said, unclasping her hands and nudging her a little.

She startled awake with a gasp.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Master Nathaniel," she said quickly.

"Not a problem, really," he muttered. "Now hold on, I'm getting off first."

He slid off awkwardly, so as not to kick Rose with the usual dismount, and turned around.

"Slide yourself around to face me and I'll help you down," he said.

"What about me?" Nre asked.

"Put your legs on one side of the horse and turn on your stomach, then slide off carefully," he directed, going back to Rose who was ready.

He paused a moment, trying to figure out how to help her off without scaring her. She was obviously skittish of men, and he didn't want to make her more apprehensive. He came to a decision; holding her waist was really the only logical thing to help her off.

"Alright, you slide off, and I'll hold onto your waist for a second so you don't lose your balance," he said.

She looked distinctly uncomfortable, but nodded. He stepped up to her and gently gripped her waist, helping her slide off safely. As soon as her feet hit the ground he let go, being ready to steady her if she needed it.

Nre had already slid off, and led one of the horses while Cameron led the other deeper into the brush. They cleared a spot around a tree and tied up the horses before leaning against the tree tiredly.

Rose and Nre quickly dozed off while Cameron kept an eye and ear open for their pursuers. After he had judged that an hour or so had passed, he woke them and helped them to groggily mount.

They continued along the the well worn path until pale dawn light began to dimly brighten the scenery. Rose stayed awake this time, her eyes eagerly taking in the unfamiliar landmarks. Cameron was preoccupied, trying to recall which town was next along the road and how big it was.

He anxiously looked behind them on several occasions, but didn't see anyone.

* * *

Carvin ran out of the tent at a full sprint, haphazardly avoiding the few people left in camp as he came up to Ar. 

"I have to go," he said wildly, "Please give me some food, or money, or something I can sell, or--"

"Yes, yes, here," Ar said, looking at him warily and digging in his pocket for a small bag of gold.

When he'd got it out of his cloak, he started to hand it to Carvin, then stopped.

"What happened? Where are you going?"

He took in a deep breath and let it out, looking no less panicked.

"I – I can't. Not now. I _have_ to go, now. Thank you, Ar. Maybe we'll meet again."

Ar handed him the money.

"Good luck."

"I'll need it," he said, before turning around and running faster than Ar would have thought of him.

A few soldiers tried to stop him, but he dodged them and kept running, toward the town.

Not five minutes later, two soldiers came in, shouting about needing horses and quickly left again, riding Rempt and Draygon's horses back to the house on the hill.

* * *

They ate lunch on horseback, but stopped for dinner at the side of the path. As they were eating, Nre suddenly remembered that Rose didn't know anything about them, and she would never ask. 

"Rose," Nre said abruptly, finishing her rough sandwich.

"Yes?" Rose said, looking up from her own food.

"We aren't... who you think we are," she said awkwardly. "First of all, I'm a girl, and my name is Nre. He's Cameron. I'm a Princess of Berensia, and He's the crown prince of Grendin. Those people we're running from, well, we don't really know who they are, but we know they mean us harm."

"We were tipped off, so we came to Ellespeth--"

"--against our will," Nre added with a look at Cameron. "They still followed us, somehow."

Rose was thoroughly confused.

"A... girl?" she finally managed.

"She's quite a girl, actually," Cameron chuckled, "I'm surprised she fooled anyone."

"It's amazing what you can do when your life could depend on it," Nre grumbled.

Rose nodded and finished her food, looking at the ground.

"Why did we take her?" Cameron mouthed at Nre.

Nre glared at him.

"Later."

* * *

Karl stepped into the tavern, absently scanning the crowd of laughing faces. He bought his drink and sat at a spotless corner table, not seeing the one he was looking for. 

Sipping his drink, he observed the tavern from his excellent vantage point, finding nothing but a few foolish men to tell Derlayne about. It was fairly unremarkable, as far as taverns were concerned, excepting that it was a sight cleaner than most.

He sat for a bout a half hour, still not spotting the person he was seeking. Just as he was contemplating the best way to become invisible and search the kitchens without attracting suspicion, the boy in question came out the bustling doorway with a precariously stacked tray of food. He quickly handed it to a distracted waitress and started back toward the kitchen.

"You, boy!" Karl said in a moderately loud voice, sending with it a spell for clarity.

The boy turned around and Karl lifted his hand enough to draw his attention. He walked up to Karl, nodding politely.

"Would you like another drink, sir?" he asked.

"Nay, I'd have a word with you, if you would oblige, Dannlin."

The boy's guard was up in a instant.

"How do you know my name, sir?" he asked cautiously.

"The same way I know you were a friend of Sarah's. We've some things to... discuss, regarding Sarah. Join me for a walk?"

Dannlin was about to decline and slip away quickly when he felt something he could only describe as a fluid breeze encircle his neck. Instinctively, he reached for it, but nothing was there. It then somehow tightened, constricting his airway slightly.

"Walk with me?" Karl repeated.

Dannlin drew breath to shout, but the breeze suddenly closed any passage and the shout was shoved uncomfortably back into his lungs. Completely unable to breathe, Dannlin nodded violently.

"Good," Karl chuckled, and the breeze moved enough to let some air through.

* * *

They rode as much as possible for two days before they saw the upcoming town. They continued toward it, but every passing day brought with it an increasing fear of being caught. 

They had no way of _knowing _whether they were being chased, but there was a feeling too persistent to be ignored.

Someone was following them.

And they were catching up.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it _has_ been a month, hasn't it? Sorry! I sincerely promise that the next chapter will be up fairly soon. --ducks glares-- Within the week!  
**

**If you...**

**REVIEW!**

**... you'll get two King Sized candy bars of your choice!**


	25. The Town

**Told you! Within a week, yes? Yes! Now, it's not terribly long at all, but hey, it's here. The next one is longer. Well, it should be, anyway.**

* * *

When they reached the town, their fear subsided marginally, but it was still there.

The town was actually more of a small city, and the main street was full of merchants with their wares. Nre and Cameron looked around desperately for an inn while Rose gazed at everything, eyes wide.

"A fresh roasted chicken's leg! Just the thing to ward off hunger 'til dinner!"

"Intricate pendants made by an esteemed goldsmith!"

"Nice firm quills in a variety of styles!"

"Hot blackberry pies! Your husband will think you've worked all day on it!"

"Fantastically woven handbags!"

"Birds that sing any song you name!"

A lanky old man holding a swinging birdcage hollered his message, tugging on Rose's skirt.

"Name a song, lass, any song!"

She shook her head, shrinking forward and holding onto Cameron tighter.

"_Take ye one and take ye all,_

_Up to the tavern of 'All in All'!_

_There rest your spirit and tell your tales,_

_You'll never fail to find a listener there!"_

The parrot perked up and started singing along with the faint sound of voices as the man moved on to another person.

Rose and Nre looked around for the source of the singing, finally spotting a group of ten or fifteen boys cheerily singing as they turned a corner. The boys sang loudly, and many passers-by sang a long, chuckling and greeting the boys as they passed.

A few people tossed coins which the boys deftly caught and nodded their thanks.

Nre and Cameron traded strange looks, and Rose just looked away from the boys as they passed them. Unfortunately for her, they had just finished the stanza. Many whistles followed her, and a few boys shouted after her.

"Come back, beautiful!"

"Sing with us, milady! Come on!"

"You needn't pal around with those shady characters!"

Cameron kept riding, and the shouts turned to laughter before the boys began to sing again.

* * *

They found an inn to stay at that night and took two rooms, along with stalls and oats for the horses. After a filling dinner, they went to their rooms to get some sleep before exploring the town the next day.

Cameron had agreed, after some pleading on Nre's part, to looking around for half a day before they went on.

He had an awful feeling that those men were following them, and he couldn't shake it no matter how much he told himself it was practically impossible to find them in the middle of a huge bustling town.

Before he went to bed, Cameron made sure both doors were securely locked and slept lightly.

* * *

Faidn stopped his horse just before the forest's edge. The sun was shining brightly, but the trees looked ominous still.

"Don't be silly, Fai," he said to himself. "All those stories of fairies and hobgoblins aren't true. They're all stories. Carvin just got lost in the woods. And so did Cameron and Nre. Okay, maybe not. Not Vin, anyway, I know he could find his way out eventually..."

The trees moved near him, the light breeze rustling their leaves.

"Well, there's only one way to find out what happened, isn't there?" he asked the horse, scratching its ear. "I've got to ask whatever lives in there if they've seen any of the three. Yes, there have been search parties in there, but they weren't seeking out the local inhabitants, were they? I don't think so."

He nodded decisively.

"Let's go."

He urged his mount forward, but stopped it again a moment before they entered the trees.

"Hey, if we get separated, go back home, alright? Are you smart enough to do that?"

The horse's ear twitched.

"That'll have to do. Come on, then."

_Welcome, friend of the prince..._

* * *

**Ugh, I'm not sure this is worthy of being called a chapter. It clocks in at a mere 620 words. --nasty face-- Nevertheless, if you**

**REVIEW!**

**I'll give you a Starbucks© Frappaccino of whatever flavor you want. For all you non-coffee-likers, you can take a milkshake. --grin--**

**And yes, the next chapter is coming soon...**

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**Is this soon enough for you? --grin--**

* * *

They woke up with the sun the next morning and ate a quick breakfast before heading out on foot. 

"Stay close to me," Cameron said, looking around warily. "I don't want anything to happen to you if you wander off."

Nre tapped the back of his head.

"I'm over here, Cam. What are you looking at?"

She followed his gaze to the town gate, already filling up with people.

"Nothing, sorry," he said, looking back at Nre. "We're going to go back to the inn for lunch, so we have a few hours to look around."

"Where do you want to go, Rose?" Nre asked. "We can go back to the market street, or I saw a sign pointing toward a troupe of gypsies?"

Rose shrugged.

"The gypsies," Cameron said, before Nre could stew over it. "They sound interesting, at least."

"You just don't want to spend any money," Nre teased, "the market would be interesting too."

Cameron laughed, holding up his hands.

"Caught me there! I don't want to spend any money. But the gypsies _do _sound interesting."

"I agree. Rose?"

"Whatever Lord Cameron wishes," she said quietly, nodding her head deferentially.

"Rose," Nre said, looking over at her. "You're allowed to have opinions, you know. You're not a slave anymore. I told you that, remember?"

She slowly nodded.

"I apologize."

"Don't apologize!" Nre said quickly, exasperation beginning to edge her tone.

Cameron touched her arm lightly, whispering in her ear.

"She's not used to it, Nre, give her some time."

_Though, I still don't know why we took her. I wish she'd tell me already..._

"Right, right," she murmured.

"This way, I think, to the gypsies," Rose said suddenly, pointing to a side road.

On that road, a makeshift sign was propped against one of the buildings, and Nre recognized it as the gypsies' sign.

"That's it! Good eye, Rose!" Nre congratulated.

Rose smiled and ducked her head.

The closer they got the gypsies, the more the town began to look like a fairground. Tents were set up everywhere, the brightly colored ones boasting sword eaters and snake charmers, while the more drab ones further out of the way housed families.

Strangely dressed gypsy mothers laughed and talked with other gypsies while half dressed children ran unheeded around in the empty space. They narrowly avoided the townsfolk on several occasions and got scolded harshly by the mothers for "disturbing the nice people".

"Those children aren't very safe," Cameron observed with a frown.

"What would anyone want with a gypsy child, my lord?" Rose asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Nre asked.

"Gypsies, milady; they're not very... esteemed. No one cares for the gypsies aside from any entertainment they provide."

"Oh," Cameron said, thinking about that.

"Why?" Nre asked.

"I – I don't know. That's the way it's always been," Rose said, looking nervous that she couldn't answer the question.

"Fortune teller, lucky charms!" Cameron heard the sweet voice of a young girl among the laughing and talking of the crowd.

"Where did that come from?" he said, looking around.

"Where did what come from?" Nre said.

"I heard a girl..."

"Oh, isn't she cute!" Nre said suddenly, pointing to a lithe young girl, twirling ribbons expertly in front of a tent. "She can't be more than nine, and she _has _a way with those ribbons!"

"Fortunes!" the girl called, and Cameron was startled to see it was the ribbon girl who was calling.

The voice had seemed closer than that. The girl caught Cameron's eye and beamed, nodding her head slightly.

She threw several ribbons in the air, catching them all one at a time before they hit the ground.

"Madame Fainie can tell any fortune!" she declared, looking back at Cameron and raising her eyebrows, as if to ask why he wasn't there yet.

"Fortunes?" Nre said with interest.

"I'm sure the crazy old woman makes them up," Cameron said, looking away from the girl. "Come on, I hear music. Let's go this way."

Nre shrugged and obliged, following Cameron and Rose over to a smaller tent. Cameron glanced back at the girl before they entered and she stopped twirling for a moment to look at him seriously before starting again, though with less of a smile.

They slipped into the tent as the current performer left the stage to the audience's applause. When the audience finished clapping, a young woman strode onto the stage, carrying a long and narrow silken bag.

She stopped when she reached center stage, but the bag kept wriggling. She reached into the bag and pulled a slender wooden flute from it. It seemed to struggle, bending and shaking, emitting clearly distressed breathy notes.

"A living flute?" Nre whispered incredulously.

Cameron stared at it strangely, but Rose was unfazed.

"The magic makes it come alive," she said, by way of explanation, when she saw the looks on their faces. "The woman must be part fairy."

She held the instrument tightly, holding it up to her lips and whispering something they couldn't hear while stroking it with her thumb. After a few seconds, the flute calmed and lay still, waiting for the song to begin.

She began, and as she played, impossibly fast trills or notes held far too long indicated that the flute was helping. Every so often it wiggle again, but it was dancing this time, and the woman merely accommodated to it by dipping it lower or moving her body. It was a splendid performance.

When the song ended, the woman bowed and the audience clapped heartily. She then slipped the flute back into the bag and walked off.

They watched a magical harpist and pan flute before Nre said they should look at everything else. They saw a fire eater, a sword eater, a snake charmer, and two magicians before they decided to go back.

As they walked along the road on their way out, they passed the girl again.

"Fortunes! Fortunes! Lucky charms!" she called, then saw Cameron and smilied brightly again.

"Oh, let's do it, Cam. Please?" Nre said hopefully.

"I have a bad fee–"

"You really do sound like Lois! What could it hurt?"

"I–"

"Nothing, that's what. Come on."

She looped her arm through his and led him to the tent, Rose following close behind. The girl's eyes lit up as they approached.

She dropped her ribbons and took Cameron and Nre's hands, kissing them both.

"Welcome, welcome, majesties," she whispered in awe. "And their loyal companion. Come, Madame Fainie was hoping you would arrive."

She led the three further into the tent, pushing aside a cloth barrier to reveal a surprisingly spacious room with a beautiful young woman. She was dressed in the gypsy fashion, though with perhaps more bangles.

The girl left, letting the cloth fall back.

"Prince Cameron of Grendin, Princess Nre of Berensia, Lady Rose of Ellespeth," she said, nodding to each in turn.

Rose looked up at her in surprise when she was addressed as a lady, but didn't say anything.

As the woman nodded, the charms hanging on golden chains from her intricately woven hair jingled faintly against each other.

"Welcome, I am Madame Fainie. You now have three choices. Would you like to know you immediate future, your extended future, or the answer to a question you cannot know on your own until it is too late? Cameron, my liege, you will decide."

Nre looked at Cameron, puzzled.

"I, uh... the question," he said hesitantly. "Will–"

"No, you do not get to choose the question," Madame Fainie said with a smile. "I will find the most important question."

She closed her eyes momentarily, then opened them again.

"Yes, someone is following you," she said, "They're here in the city, and they're practically upon you. You're about to be found."

Nre looked worried and Rose kept staring at the ground. Cameron was suspicious, but enough rang true about her that he decided to believe it. The fact that she knew their names was enough for Nre.

"Thank you," Nre murmured as Cameron stood, motioning them to get up too and follow him.

"You're welcome," Madame Fainie replied, with a low laugh in her voice.

* * *

_You have them?_

_Not yet._

_You have yet to prove me your abilities._

_We're almost upon them._

_Don't show me anything but success._

_Yes sir._

* * *

They made it back to the inn without consequence and quickly packed their belongings, paying the man on their exit. 

Cameron thought he had looked at them for a moment longer than propriety called for, but perhaps he was imagining things.

They were all on edge, looking over their shoulders constantly as Rose and Cameron saddled the horses. Cameron quickly helped Rose and Nre mount before leading the horses to the door and opening it. He then climbed on and they headed out to the road, walking the horses quickly toward the far gate.

"Wait!" someone called.

Automatically, Cameron turned around, then whipped back around to face front.

"Go!" he said to Nre, kicking the horse into a trot and avoiding peasants.

"C'mon Acey!" Rose called as Nre kicked her horse, urging it to follow Cameron's.

Rose looked behind Nre and her eyes grew wide. Three riders on a massive black stallion were following them, now at a trot as well.

"Faster! Go faster!" Cameron shouted to Nre as she fell behind.

"Acey! Come on!" Rose called.

The horse trotted faster, then broke into a canter.

Cameron urged his into a canter too, then before they hardly realized it, they were galloping. Still, the black horse was catching up. Cameron fell back to be next to Nre, realizing they were going to be caught.

Nre felt like she was breathing fear as she clutched the horse's mane and tried to stay on even as it slowed to a walk.

_If I get out of this alive, Cam _must _teach me how to ride properly,_ she thought vaguely.

Then, the black horse came alongside them and one of the riders turned to face Cameron.

Rose screamed.

The first rider hushed Rose. One in front had longish hair covering the side of his face as he guided the horse, and another rider quickly turned to Nre.

"Don't move, it's alright," he said desperately.

"Carvin?" she said, he hands losing their grip on the horse in shock.

"Yes, it's me. I'll explain everything to both of you in a minute – let's get out of the city. You're being followed, and we need to get out."

"Yeah, and we're making a scene," a girl behind him said, the one who had hushed Rose, facing Nre.

"And _Sarah_? Oh my land..." Nre said, shaking her head.

"You'll understand, just wait," the other rider, a boy, said.

People were looking at them curiously and Cameron grinned apologetically.

"Old friends, sorry, we weren't expecting them here."

Most rolled their eyes and kept working, but a few men and boys looked in awe at the black horse.

They continued in silence out the gate. Only when they were far clear of the city did they dismount so they could lead the horses and talk better.

"Oh, we don't have to lead this one," the boy explained, patting the black horse.

As he patted it, it changed instantly to the form of a man.

Karl.

* * *

**Wow, I hope 1,884 words is enough to sate you guys for a while. And besides, it was kind of exciting, yes? I considered leaving it at "Rose screamed." but decided to not be that mean.**

**Swatter: Yeah, Rose is hard to write. She knows nothing about anything outside the town, and she doesn't hardly talk. She only begins to speak up some in this chapter. --pumps fist--**

**Faylinn: Trouble? Him? Heh...**

**Clare: Good guesses, though I can't tell you if you're right or not. I like speculation – it can influence how the story goes, too, if I like the ideas.**

**Queen Tabitha: Rose/Faidn? Hm.**

**Emma: I'm leaving for 6 months _after _Nasap. Although... I might have to extend it...**

**WishingForAFairyTale: Carvin? --adds to the Carvin club-- My my, he's getting lots of votes.**

** EDIT: Thank you for pointing out that typo, Eeko!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING: It's not very long. --sniffle-- It is, however, full of explanations. And more unanswered questions. Oi.**

* * *

"Karl?" Nre said, eyes widening in a combination of surprise and fear. 

"Yes," he said quickly, and they all saw that he seemed to be struggling to stand. "But I must go. Flee to a port city and return to Berensia, all of you. Dannlin, Sarah, Rose; go with them or you shall be mercilessly hunted and killed."

The last word had hardly left his mouth when they heard the sound of something starting to rip and he vanished with a cut off cry of pain.

They stood, looking around nervously; Cameron was the first to speak.

"Shall we go to port, then?"

"Before we decide anything," Nre said firmly, "I want to know how Carvin got here, what on earth happened to Sarah, who that boy is, and how you all got together with Karl."

Cameron started a little at Carvin's name, glancing at him momentarily before the other boy started to speak.

"I'm Dannlin, milady. I worked at the tavern in town."

Cameron recognized him as the boy who had told them of Sarah's death.

"And I," Carvin said, "was following you – no one could find you and the whole kingdom is in an uproar."

"Wow," Nre said; she hadn't really thought about the state of the kingdom since she'd left.

"I didn't die," Sarah said with a smile. "Obviously. Dann thought I did, but I think I just passed out. When I woke up later, I found myself in a locked room. I stayed there for... two days, I think. Food was shoved through a hand-length flap that wouldn't open when I tried to get it. I screamed and kicked at the door but no one came."

Her eyebrows came together and she winced at the memory.

"I was working at the tavern when Karl forced me to go with him," Dannlin explained. "He took me to the Alley, then I blinked and I was in the room with Sarah. We weren't there very long, a couple of hours, before Karl came in with Carvin."

"It was strange," Carvin said with a frown. "I, literally, ran into him on the street and he convinced me that he knew where you were, so I followed him with some uncertainty. He took me into an old house and unlocked the door to the room where Sarah and Dannlin were. After he opened the door, he told us quickly that someone would kill us if we didn't run, and promptly changed into a horse."

"We couldn't ask anymore questions, for apparent reasons," Dannlin said with a grin, "and we didn't exactly want to hang around and find out if someone was going to kill us, so we got on the horse and he started going. Thankfully, he did take us to you."

"We can discuss their tales more thoroughly as we walk," Cameron said smoothly, cutting off any questions Nre was about to ask. "We _must _decide where we are to go, and get there with all speed."

"What, my lord, is Berensia?" Rose asked quietly.

"Nre's home country," he answered. "It's practically on the other side of the world from Ellespeth."

There was a silence as they all considered the question.

"Karl did seem to propose the most _logical_ plan, then," Dannlin said slowly. "If we're running from these people, whoever they are, going back to your country seems best. The authorities there will take you seriously and protect you from them."

"But I don't know that I trust Karl," Nre pointed out. "He could be setting us up for a trap."

"You are far too suspicious of him, Nre," Cameron said in a mildly agitated voice. "He has mislead us only once."

"So that makes him a saint?" she retorted hotly. "Only once, yes, but that deception involved kidnapping me in the name of _protection_ and taking me halfway across the world away from everything I know except you, and you hardly pay me any mind at all!"

Rose, Sarah, Carvin and Dannlin shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," Cameron tried hesitantly.

Nre looked away.

"Nevermind. Please just decide what we're going to do."

Cameron looked over at Carvin who was examining Nre with a look of anxiety.

"What do you think, Lord Trump?" Cameron asked, his voice edged ever-so-slightly.

"Carvin, please," Carvin said, looking at Cameron with a shadow of a cordial smile. "It is hardly the place for formalities. But, as for my opinion, I agree with Dannlin – back to Berensia seems the best option I can think of."

"And you, ladies?" Cameron queried.

Rose and Sarah looked at each other, then at Cameron. Sarah spoke.

"We have no opinions, my lord, except such that we would not like the return to slavery."

"Very well then," Cameron said. "To port."

* * *

_What happened?_

_They disappeared, my lord._

_That is not an acceptable answer._

_No, my lord, that was not an exaggeration. They were there one moment, then they were gone the instant they stepped outside the city._

_I expect you to find the cause of that – I suspect the fairy._

_Yes, sir._

_Catch him._

_Sir?_

_The fairy. He knows more than we think he does, and he won't come willingly._

_Yes, sir._

_Once you have him, contact me and I shall interrogate him._

_Yes, sir. _

* * *

**FaylinnNorse: Aha! Someone who speculates! --special prize box of gumdrops for speculation-- Nope, not shapeshifters, but that's a cool idea. I wrote it down in my notebook for perhaps future use; thanks!  
**

**Eeko: Whoops! Thanks for catching that -- I'll fix it!**

**Emma A. Piper: More speculation! --gumdrops for you too-- **

**Queen Tabitha Tall: It's not Faidn, sadly. He's still MIA... we last saw him before he entered the wood. --stifles evil laugh--**

**Lobuck: He was talking to both the girls, I think. And yes, I quoted Robin Hood... I had to... --grin--  
**

**I have two announcements; one of which is that I'm going to change Carvin's last name, as requested by more than one person. I'm not terribly attached to it, so I don't much mind. Here are your choices:**

**Relk**

**Tiroe (tuh-ROW)**

**Mort**

**Just let me know with your review which one you like best! Or, if you have another suggestion, mention that too.**

**Second announcement; _someone_ who reviews this chapter is going to get a prize. So, that should be enough incentive to...**

**REVIEW!**

**And I just realized I didn't give out any sort of treat for the last one, so you all get a box of candy hearts for reviewing 26, and you'll get a Whitman's © sampler for reviewing 27! I'm a bit late for Valentine's Day candy, I know, but it's the 7 month anniversary of Nasap today, which calls for chocolate!**


	28. Chapter 28

**1,953 words! Yes!**

* * *

"In the meantime," Dannlin said brightly, "Karl left us with a bag that I've yet to open." 

He pulled the pack off his shoulder and began to undo the drawstring as they walked. Sarah looked over his shoulder curiously as he rummaged throughout the pack, muttering about the different objects therein.

"Food, yes, good. Ah, water! _That's_ why it was so heavy! Oh, wait, by the left!"

"What?" Sarah asked, snatching whatever it was from his hands. "Money!" she said gleefully, moving the heavy coins around with her finger in the small pouch.

"And this parchment," Dannlin continued, unperturbed.

He unfolded it carefully and examined it.

"A map!" he said triumphantly, "With a path marked from that town to the nearest port city!"

Cameron stepped alongside him, taking the place of Sarah while she still goggled at the money. He saw that the map was detailed well, showing every town that stood along the straightest path to port.

"Well," Carvin said, who had been watching the proceedings, "when we get to the next town, we buy another horse or two, and feed, and I'd like a bow and arrows, – I'm otherwise unarmed – then the race begins in earnest."

"So it does," Cameron agreed, looking over at Carvin surreptitiously.

It was the first time he'd gotten a good look at Nre's fiancée. He appeared a nice boy; he had a pleasant face with bright cheerful eyes. His light brown hair and slightly tanned skin showed that he liked to be outside, while the evidence of muscle showed that he wasn't a pampered layabout, at least. Still, Cameron couldn't suppress the jealousy – when they got back to Berensia, Nre belonged to this boy.

Carvin looked over for a moment and they locked eyes. They stared somewhat icily for a minute, then Carvin nodded deeply, breaking eye contact. They continued on, an unspoken challenge hanging in the air that made everyone a little on-edge around the pair.

* * *

_And?_

_Nothing yet, sir._

_Why?_

_They've gotten ahead of us._

_How? They are on foot!_

_I don't know, sir._

_And what of the fairy?_

_He should be arriving any moment now._

_Excellent._

* * *

The group walked as fast as they could to the next town where they bough two more horses, feed, and Carvin's bow and arrows, which completely emptied the smaller sack of gold Karl had given to Dannlin. Cameron gave Nre more thorough riding lessons, and they traveled at a moderately fast pace along the marked path, which turned out to be side roads that were very difficult to find, Cameron and Carvin were happy to note, as it would make tracking them harder. 

They rode in relative comfort – Rose rode behind Nre, Sarah rode behind Dannlin (who thankfully _did _know how to ride), and Carvin and Cameron rode by themselves. They took turns riding ahead and back, to check for other travelers or their pursuers. Their conversations were tense and wary.

No one had to say anything to Carvin about Cameron and Nre for him to know that there was more than a friendship between them. He got a funny feeling whenever one would murmur something to the other and they'd laugh, or when Cameron would desperately try to reassure her that everything would be alright, and she would cling to his hand for security. The others would ignore it, sometimes Rose would nudge Sarah and grin, but they mostly didn't pay them any mind. Carvin couldn't help looking over occasionally, and his hand would tingle when Cameron would brush the tears from her cheek.

Nre didn't talk to Carvin much. Carvin then talked with Dannlin and the other girls, getting to know them better through the weeks. He learned much about their character by what they told him, and what he observed. Dannlin was a die-hard optimist with a fetish for teasing any of the three girls at every opportunity.

Sarah first appeared shy, but as she grew to know Carvin more she became more outspoken and showed a tendency for making people laugh. Rose was quiet, still, but talked a little more each day, with silent encouragement from Sarah. Sarah, Carvin noticed, was practically a big sister to the girl though they looked nothing like each other.

The appearance of the trio was actually all quite different from one person to the next. Dannlin had red-blond longish hair that looked in need of a cut soon – it fell all too often into his light brown eyes. He was a gangly boy (he looked about sixteen). Rose had chin-length very light brown hair, thick and straight. Because she was always looking at the ground, Carvin couldn't tell whether her eyes were grey or blue. At thirteen, she was of average height and a perhaps too slim build.

Sarah had chin length very dark brown hair that was also straight and smooth and often looked black. Her dark brown eyes were usually lit up with amusement, or rolling dramatically at another jab from Dannlin. Her height rivaled Dannlin's, much to the boy's dismay.

"Well, at least I'm taller," he said defensively.

"Not by much," Sarah corrected with a wry smile.

"Lay off it, both of you," Carvin groaned, "I'm taller than both of you."

"Not by more than an inch!" Dannlin protested.

"An inch is an inch – you better eat if you want to catch up, Dann," Carvin laughed.

Dannlin glowered good-naturedly and kept eating his lunch.

"I'm going to go shoot for a few minutes; someone holler at me when it's time to go," Carvin said, standing up and brushing the dust from his clothing hopelessly before giving up and grabbing his bow and quiver.

"Are you good?" Rose asked quietly.

"Fairly, yes," he said, then a thought occurred to him. "Do you want to learn?"

Her eyes widened.

_Blue! Got it!_ He thought triumphantly.

"Oh no, I don't think I can, I mean – I've never held a weapon before, I –"

Carvin held out an arrow he'd retrieved from his quiver.

"Take it," he said.

Rose gingerly took the shaft of the arrow, lifting it from his hand.

"There, now you've held a weapon," he grinned. "That's not so hard, is it? Come on, archery is fun. I'll teach you when we stop for meals, just a few minutes at a time."

Her eyes dropped to the ground again.

_Drat. They were pretty... what the_–

Her response jerked him out of his thoughts, thankfully.

"I don't know, my lord," she said quietly.

"Carvin," he said firmly. "Call me Carvin or I shall call you..." He racked his mind for a moment to find a name she would not want to be called. "Lady Roseflower of Ellespeth."

"Oh, do it, Rose," Sarah encouraged. "You'll have fun, anyway."

Rose looked desperately at Sarah, as if trying to convey an urgent message through eye contact. Carvin took the hint and turned away, catching Dannlin's arm as he did so.

"Think about it, I'll go shoot now, and Dannlin can keep me company," he said, walking over away from the temporary camp with the somewhat disappointed boy, and beginning to aim at a low hanging branch of a tree.

"Do it, Rose," Sarah insisted.

"Sarah!" she said helplessly.

"Rose!" Sarah mimicked, then her expression softened. "It will be hard at first, but you need to get over this."

"I'm better off safe than dead," Rose snapped.

"Not every man is your father," Sarah countered.

"It wasn't just my father," Rose reminded her, "It was my brothers, too, and Master Friedric, and Master Atticus."

"I know, but you have to trust people. Men. Good men."

Rose's face was pained, obviously recalling memories she'd tried to push away.

"I know," she whispered. "I know. But if I trust him, then it could happen again."

"Or, it could be the start of a fast friendship," Sarah said. "I'm not saying you're guaranteed success, but I have a good feeling about Carvin. He seems like a nice guy."

"So did Master Atticus," Rose murmured.

"I've made my point," Sarah said softly, "the decision is up to you."

"Let's keep riding!" Cameron called.

Sarah stood with Rose and hugged her fiercely.

"I love you, Rose," she said, "and I don't want you to be hurt, believe me. You've been hurt enough for someone twice your age, but this could be the start of a different road."

Rose nodded, eyes downcast, then mounted behind Nre with a little help from Carvin.

* * *

Karl glared at the man, Rempt, as he sat. 

"He wants to talk to you," Rempt said with a small smile.

Karl's mouth twitched, still poring over the magic they'd used to bind him, in search of a weakness.

"Ah, he's ready," Rempt said after a moment. "I'll see you in a few minutes, Karl. Remember to cooperate – he's much more powerful than any half-fiari."

_Karl. It has been a while._

_Has it? I'd tried to forget all about you, so I wouldn't remember._

_Tut tut. Forgetful and deceiving. You're racking up quite a list of unfavorable personality traits._

_There are a lot more than that._

_Oh, I know. I could go on and on; liar, arrogant, unfaithful, irresponsible, intentionally disobeying the laws of the Fiari and evading the consequences through a sequence of black magic that will eventually undermine your well being... I shall have to stop for a moment to clear your taste from my mind._

_My sincerest apologies._

_There you go again, liar._

_I don't deny it, it makes living among fairies where I don't belong much easier._

_I wouldn't doubt it. But, enough of you. Tell me about Carvin._

_Carvin? What have you with him?_

_What did the fairy show him?_

_I don't know._

_Liar._

_Aha, but there you are partially wrong. A liar I may be, but how can you tell when a liar speaks truth?_

_You can't; you merely assume they always lie, and be pleasantly surprised if you learn you assumed wrong._

_Not exactly foolproof._

_I never claimed it was. Tell me. What did she show Carvin?_

_If you're so all-knowing, you should know I was kept at a distance by her magic and so have no way of knowing._

_What did you tell him that convinced him to go with you?_

_That seems hardly necessary to anything you are planning._

_It may seem so to you. Tell me, or I shall force the memory out of you._

_Please do, I'd like to see how strong you really are._

_...Carvin ran through the streets, eyes still wild. He ran fully into me, almost knocking me over._

"_Excuse me," he said hurriedly, and made to push on._

"_Wait," I said urgently. "Listen to me."_

_Carvin turned back curiously._

"_What you saw doesn't have to come to pass, but you need to catch up to them quickly. I can get you to them much faster than you can yourself."_

_He wavered, then conceded._

"_Alright. Lead on."..._

_Something of a pushover?_

_He was under a lot of stress, I think. Anyone would be. Although, that mistake could have cost him his life._

_You benevolent soul, not taking out your malicious revenge on an innocent and terrorized boy._

_I try._

_So, you know something of what he saw._

_Vaguely._

_After you insisted it was impossible._

_Nothing is truly impossible._

_If you won't tell me, I'll take that memory too, and I won't be nearly as gentle._

_I let you take the last one, I'll fight for this one. You'll have to kill me to get it, and you wouldn't have time to see it all before it vanished. I don't suggest it._

_I will give you time, then I will take it. Tomorrow, same time._

* * *

**Shew. That was a lot. I wrote the whole Karl scene right off the top of my head, so I hope it makes sense (or doesn't, as the case may be). As for the fiari, you'll learn more of them later.**

**Carvin's new last name is Tiroe; thank you all for voting!**

**And, Emma A. Piper won the contest last chapter, and her prize is... --drumroll-- ... she gets to ask any question she wants, and I have to answer it. ANY question. Congratulations, Emma!**

**And, SPECULATE! I love speculation!**

**REVIEW!ers get a big bag of Jelly Belly © jellybeans!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I know nothing of archery, so if it's messed up and someone knows more than I do, please let me know and I'll fix it.**

**NOTICE: This fic _will be totally completed _by April 15th. That means mostly daily updating. Why, you ask? Well, I decided to give Lobuck Ashbreeze an... interesting... birthday present in the form of Nasap's completion. Happy birthday, Lobuck!  
**

* * *

"Pull your elbow further back," Carvin instructed, squinting at Rose and calculating exactly how she should be standing. 

Rose grunted and pulled her elbow back, making the bowstring more taught as she held onto the arrow.

"Now you're aiming at the ground," he said with a chuckle, leaning forward and gently pushing her left arm up so the arrow was again pointing at the rough target he'd put up – a large chunk of bark.

She stiffened at the contact, and mumbled an apology for losing her aim.

"That's fine," he said vaguely. "There! You've got it. Let go!"

She did so; the arrow clipped the edge of the bark.

"Excellent!" he beamed, pulling another arrow from the quiver. She managed a hesitant smile, accepting the proffered arrow and fitting it the the string awkwardly. Carvin helped adjust it so it was sitting right, then carefully positioned her for the next shot.

"Dinner!" Sarah shouted from the camp not far away.

"One more shot!" Carvin yelled back.

He grasped her elbows, easing her right one back while tipping her left up.

"You have it," he said excitedly, letting go of her and stepping back.

She loosed the arrow and it struck the bark near the right edge, shattering it.

"Great!" Carvin said enthusiastically. "You're getting it. Soon, you won't need any help positioning yourself. It will be second nature."

She nodded, and they started walking back to camp. She glanced briefly at his face as she spoke.

"Thank you, my l– Carvin, for teaching me."

"My Carvin, eh?" Sarah teased, running up to them. "That was a good shot, Rose."

"Yes it was," Carvin agreed. "And I am going to rudely leave you two ladies, as I'm famished," he said with a grin, then jogged ahead.

"How was it?" Sarah asked. "I was watching some of the time, and it looked like you were doing well."

"It was alright," Rose conceded.

"Just alright?" Sarah wheedled. "You looked great!"

"It was alright," Rose said firmly.

"Did something happen?" Sarah asked quietly.

"No, nothing happened," Rose said quickly. "He was fine. It was just – I don't know. Awkward, I suppose. I don't know how to act around him. He treats me like an equal. Or better. I accidentally shot his foot once – not hard, mind you – and he just laughed and told me not to get ahead of myself."

"There, I knew he was alright," Sarah said approvingly. "He doesn't lose his temper. And as for how to act, just be yourself."

"And just who am I?" Rose challenged suddenly, looking at Sarah almost angrily.

Sarah was caught off guard and didn't reply. A few uncomfortable seconds passed before Rose's eyes lost their steely glint and she dropped her gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't expect you to know."

Then, with a last abject glance at Sarah, she walked toward the other four.

* * *

"If you could describe me in one word, what would it be?" Dannlin asked, leaning back against the tree next to Sarah. 

"Irritating," Sarah replied without hesitation, not bothering to take her eyes off Rose and Carvin as he stepped away and urged her to loose the arrow.

"Really?" Dannlin asked.

"As a whole, yes," Sarah said, then cheered as Rose's arrow thudded closer to the target.

Dannlin was only mildly disturbed by her inattention.

"What does that mean, 'as a whole'?" he pressed.

"Just that. As a whole. In general. Most of the time. Etcetera."

Dannlin mused over that with some apparent disappointment.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I suppose," he sighed, "except perhaps to hear the lovely lady's affirmation of my hitherto flawless character."

Sarah laughed, then quickly changed it to a cough when Dannlin directed his melancholy gaze in her direction.

"What?" he asked morosely.

"Sorry, Dann. I was choking on a piece of overconfidence."

He grinned, ruining his facade, and punched her lightly in the arm.

"Ever the cruel one," he sniffed.

"I'm incorrigible," Sarah agreed cheerfully.

* * *

"This is the port city?" Dannlin asked simultaneously raising his eyebrows and wrinkling his nose. 

"Where else?" Cameron said, navigating his way through the crowded streets that smelled strongly of fish and people.

"Let's find a place to eat and stable the horses," Carvin suggested. "We'd be better off joining the crowds on foot."

"Right," Cameron agreed.

They rode for over an hour at a painstakingly slow pace before they found a reputable inn.

"When I close my eyes, all I see is people, people, people," Sarah moaned, dropping into her seat and picking up a fork hungrily.

"Well, at least there's something in there, then," Dannlin commented.

Sarah glared at him and Rose chuckled in spite of herself.

"And you, Lady Roseflower," Dannlin said, turning to Rose. "What, pray, do you find so amusing about the misfortunes of others, hm?"

"Food!" Nre said thankfully, distracting them all to watch Cameron return through the busy eating area with a tray of food.

"Ah, soup," Carvin said, noting the small pot in the middle of the tray. "I haven't had soup in ages."

"Hopefully it won't be too much longer before we have it again, and better," Cameron said, sliding the tray to the middle of the circular table.

"Bacon potato soup, fresh made raspberry pie, strawberry tarts, cheesy eggbread," Nre mused.

"Oh, stop," Carvin complained. "you'll make this food taste bad!"

"I'm so hungry I don't think that's possible," Dannlin said, ladling a bowl of beef stew for himself and grabbing a handful of fresh vegetables.

"What are we going to do after lunch?" Sarah asked, and chewed thoughtfully on a carrot.

"Let's split up and search the docks for ships heading our direction," Carvin decided.

"Why split up?" Cameron asked, tone hinting at a challenge.

"Because we need to get out of here as soon as possible, and it will take half the time if we split up," Carvin explained, meeting Cameron's eyes.

Cameron nodded in begrudging agreement.

"I'll go with Nre and Dannlin, you can take Sarah and Rose," Cameron said.

"Makes no nevermind to me," Carvin said, "as long as we're on different teams – if something happens, we're the only two who can use a weapon."

"We should look for ships going into the bordering countries of Berensia, too," Cameron added. "Like Rijhad and Molln."

"We'll meet back here for dinner, and hopefully sail out first thing in the morning," Carvin said.

* * *

"Dannlin!" Nre called, turning around and scanning the passing faces. "Dannlin!" 

"I think he just fell behind," Cameron said. "Let's wait for a few minutes."

Nre nodded nervously and they stood on the side of the road, looking for him amidst the throng. More minutes passed and they still didn't see him.

"We need to keep going," Nre sighed.

"Don't worry about him – I'm sure he'll find one of our groups in no time," Cameron reassured.

Nre bobbed her head skeptically, and they continued on toward the dock. When they reached it, they found that it was divided into three categories. A red striped pole stood in front of the fishing ships, a blue-green striped pole in front of the merchant ships, and a yellow striped pole in front of the passenger ships – this was all indicated by a sign hanging on the entrance to the wharf.

"This makes things a little easier," Cameron said happily, jerking Nre out of the way before she was clubbed accidentally by a red striped post a man was taking out of its holder.

"Yes," Nre agreed breathlessly, not letting go of his hand as she peered around for any other potential hazards.

"Excuse me!" Cameron called to a man who had just stepped off of a boat moored at a yellow-striped post. "Do you know where this ship is next bound?"

"I should," the man chuckled, "as it's my ship. We're going back home to Acine. Where do you want to go?"

"Berensia," Cameron replied.

"Whoo, laddo!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What's your business _there? _And is it worth the price?"

"Definitely," Cameron said firmly, rubbing Nre's fingers with his thumb.

"Taking your wife on a romantic trip?" the man asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Nre smiled and blushed, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"Oh, no, she's not my wife," Cameron said, glancing over at Nre.

"All the same, you'll need some advice, I think. You're fairly novice at negotiating ticket prices, yes?"

"Yes."

"Follow me," the man said, gesturing them aboard.

They passed the working crew and entered the small cabin, nudging the door mostly closed behind them, to block out the majority of the noise.

The man unrolled a large scroll of parchment and weighted the ends with a cup of some liquid and a steadily disintegrating book.

"Here we are, as I'm sure you're well aware," the man said, pointing at a black dot on the southern tip of Ellespeth. "Berensia is here."

He swept his finger across to the opposite side of the map to rest on the black dot that was the port city of Berensia.

"Any direct passage there will cost you an arm and a leg. I suggest going from here to Selt," he pointed to a city in Rimra, a nearby country. "From Selt to Johnston," he pointed to a city in the country bordering Rimra – Linsit – by the river. "Take the river up to Talmud, then catch a caravan into Berensia."

He tapped Talmud, and slid his finger along a fairly straight brown line that led into Berensia.

"That road should still be in great use, so you should have no problem finding your way in. Oh, and here; I'll give you the names of some other captains I know will keep you safe and not cheat for ticket prices. Just tell 'em that McLarny referred you."

He scrawled down a list of five or six names and handed it to Cameron.

"Thank you for your help," Cameron said gratefully, tucking the paper into his pocket.

"Good luck! And boy, wisen up a little and marry that girl before another fellow steals her," he called after them as they left.

"I plan to!" Cameron called back, kissing Nre's hand and grinning.

"Here to Selt, to Johnston, to Talmud, to Berensia," Nre murmured, ingraining the pattern in her head.

"Did you hear what he said?" Cameron teased; her face was distinctly flushed. "He thinks someone else would steal you from me."

"Apparently, I look better in short hair," Nre said dryly.

"Apparently, you're beautiful no matter what," Cameron said with a note of finality.

They continued along the port and found several passenger ships sailing for Selt. They collected names and prices; two of them were ones McLarny had suggested. They finished an hour before they were due back at the inn.

"What now?" Cameron asked.

"Let's walk around the city," Nre suggested.

"Maybe we should find the others," Cameron said.

"You guys done already?"

They both turned to see Dannlin running toward them as fast as he could through the masses of people.

"We were going to take a walk," Nre said, when he'd arrived. "We finished our part of the dock."

"Ohhh... taking a walk. Okay," Dannlin said with exaggerated eyebrow raising.

Nre grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked, causing the boy to howl in discomfort.

"Did you find the others?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," he moaned, rubbing his scalp and glaring at Nre who was smiling smugly.

"Good," Cameron said in relief.

"Well, I'll leave you to to your walk then," Dannlin said pushing back through the crowd in the direction he'd come from.

"Tell them we'll be there in an hour!" Cameron yelled.

Dannlin waved in response.

"Problem solved," Nre said cheerfully. "Come on, let's go."

"We might should help them..."

"Cameron! I haven't had you to myself in _ages,_" she reminded him, tugging on his hand like a pleading child. "Please?"

"How can I refuse _that_?" he moaned with a grin.

They got out of the smelly wharf and started walking along some smaller roads, which led them to houses instead of inns and stores. Children ran and shrieked with laughter, playing a game of some sort – possibly tag, but with extra rules. From what they could observe as they approached the game, boys had to tag girls and girls had to tag boys. It also looked like more than one person was "it" at one time.

"Run!" giggled a young girl, about seven, whose carefully tended red hair had fallen disgracefully out of its trappings.

"I'm going to get you this time, Reese!" a boy shouted, running after her.

"No you're n– oof!"

While yelling over her shoulder, she hadn't seen the approaching couple and ran straight into Cameron.

"I'm sorry, mister," she gasped, dropping a curtsy and looking up at them with wide eyes.

"Quite alright, young miss," Comeron said, bowing elegantly.

They other boy tagged Reese and whooped in victory while she looked up at Cameron in awe. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and dragged him after her.

"Come on, come here!" she said excitedly, shoving open the door of her house.

Nre followed curiously, following the odd pair into her neatly kept little house.

"Momma!" she called, not letting go of Cameron. "Momma!"

A blonde woman walked out of the kitchen holding a broom.

"What is it Reese?" she said tiredly, then noticed Cameron and Nre. "And who are they?"

"Momma," Reese said impatiently, jerking on Cameron's hand. "Look at him! You always said Daddy had red hair and could bow as fine as any noble, and – "

"Oh Reese," the woman sighed, almost laughing. "I'm sorry, my lord. Reese has been looking for her father all her life; he left when she was two."

"Oh," Cameron said, and it looked like that was all he could manage at the moment.

Reese looked almost heartbroken.

"It's alright, you'll find him," Nre said, kneeling to her height and looking at her downcast eyes. "It's good that you're looking; when you do find him, he'll feel so very much loved if you recognized him."

Reese nodded.

"I've been looking for him ever since I can remember," she said softly.

"You're a wonderful daughter," Nre said with a smile. "And a lovely one, at that. How old are you?"

"Six," she said proudly.

"You're so tall!" Nre said.

"I know," Reese said proudly. "I'm the tallest in my class."

Nre stood up.

"Well, we better go. It was lovely to meet you, Reese."

"The pleasure was all mine, milady," she said, curtsying again.

They waved and left, walking through the running children as they continued along the path. Once they were out of earshot, Nre burst into laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" she laughed. "I have never seen you quite so taken aback. It was utterly priceless! I don't think I shall ever forget that."

"I'm sure it was," Cameron said. "She scared me for a minute before I actually realized what she was saying."

The path continue past the houses to an open field full of flowers and scattered trees.

"Let's sit down," Nre said, stepping off the patch and sitting with her back to a tree, facing away from the path.

Cameron joined her, and they watched the swooping birds for a minute before they spoke again.

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying you a lot of attention lately," Cameron apologized.

"It's alright," Nre sighed. "I understand. You've been thinking about a lot of other things. I don't like it, but I understand. And I'm sorry I lost my temper at you the other day."

"I forgive you," he said quickly. "I deserved it."

"Not all of it."

"Enough of it," Cameron compromised, grinning at her.

She grinned back.

"I really do love you, Nre," he said, somewhat suddenly. "I don't say it a lot, but I really do."

"I know," Nre said. "I love you too."

She stared at her knee for a moment, then Cameron spoke again.

"I'll get you home safe, I promise," Cameron said resassuringly.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Nre asked, startled.

"I could see it in your eyes," he said.

She snuggled closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I shan't be able to look at you anymore," she teased.

"I'd die," Cameron said decisively.

"Don't do that," Nre admonished. "You've a country to run."

"I don't know that I could do it without you, anyway."

"Nonsense," Nre said. "You'll be fine. And besides, I don't think I'd be much help."

"I guess I have to face the fact that you'll marry Carvin, anyway," Cameron said, with a slight frown.

"There has to be some way around that," Nre said worriedly, then her mood changed. "But, let's not worry about that until we get closer to home."

They looked at each other, each wordlessly observing, then Cameron began to smile.

"What?" Nre asked.

"I love you," he said, then leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

Ar led his horse behind Rempt and Draygon, glancing at the children who had been playing a game in the road and had fled to the safety of their own front gardens when Rempt shouted for them to clear the road. 

"Alive," Rempt hissed. "I want them alive."

A murmur of assent rose from the five, and they turned the corner.

* * *

**Review! Review, I say! Speculation still accepted -- YOU could change the course of the story. Oh wow, I sound like an advertisement on the radio.**

**... anyway ... **

** "Gotta Have It" sized Coldstone ice cream for all reviewers! And don't forget to check back here frequently, please; I'd hate to lose my reviewers in the updating frenzy.**


	30. Chapter 30

**As requested; I present to you...**

** ...--drumroll--...**

**...FAIDN!**

**Enjoy!** **  
**

**Disclaimer: All overused and potentially cheesy and/or cliche lines in this chapter I didn't intentionally steal from anyone, but I apologize for them anyway.**

* * *

Faidn stepped off the boat and looked around. _Busy, smelly, just like everyplace else,_ he thought to himself, then quickly got to business finding some inexpensive food. 

He peered around the people as he made his way through the streets until he saw a stand that looked promising. He haggled for a sandwich and walked away triumphant, having paid a little over half of the original price.

He had gotten pretty good at haggling since he'd started boat-hopping – it's the only thing that kept him alive.

_Next on the list, an inn. Not too fancy, but not too run-down..._

He took a deep breath and wrapped up his sandwich before merging back into the crowd. A familiar voice caught his ears before he could get far in his search.

"–ere else could they be? We've checked the inn, and –"

Faidn shoved his way out of the crowd again, tripping three times in his venture across the grain of movement. He lost his balance a fourth time as he broke free of the crowd and landed sprawled in front of a surprised group of people.

* * *

Cameron pulled away. 

"What was that for?" Nre asked, then realized that that didn't come out right.

"Do I need a reason?" Cameron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I suppose not, but I was just won–"

"Do not try to run."

They stood up and whirled around to face the speaker, Cameron automatically pulling out his sword. It was a middle aged man with brown hair and clothes, holding aloft a sword as well. Behind him stood another man with a sword wearing brown clothes, but with dirty blond curls; he was standing next to several horses.

Behind them, five archers stood, arrows trained on Cameron and Nre.

"Ar, tie them," the brown-haired man ordered.

One of the archers carefully set down his bow and arrow and pulled two long coils of rope from his pack. He walked over to them and looked at the brown-haired man.

"Unbuckle your scabbard and lay it on the ground with your sword, along with any daggers you've got," the brown-haired man said. "And be quick about it – the archers can't hold their arrows like that for long."

Cameron glared and removed his scabbard from his belt, setting it on the ground with a gentle clink. He laid his sword next to it.

"Daggers," the brown-haired man prompted. "Now. I know you have them."

Cameron pulled a small dagger out of his boot and tossed it on top of the sword.

"Not terribly original," the brown-haired man smirked. "Hands behind your head, the pair of you."

Nre looked nervously at Cameron, who put his hands behind his head. Nre followed suit. Ar tied their hands firmly, each on their own rope.

Ar started to lead them over to the horses, but Cameron didn't move.

"What do you want with us?" he asked.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," the brown-haired man chuckled. "You'll know soon enough."

"Come on," Ar murmured, pulling gently on the ropes attached to their wrists.

Cam almost didn't move, but he saw the archers struggling to hold the arrows back and walked. Ar tied them to the bridles of two horses.

"And now,"said the man victoriously, "we ride, at last."

* * *

"Faidn!" Carvin cried incredulously, looking at the brown haired boy in astonishment. 

"My sandwich!" Faidn cried incredulously, holding aloft his undamaged sandwich. "Oh right, Faidn. That's me," he said picking himself up and brushing himself off. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I'd know that ungainly sprawl anywhere," Carvin said with a grin.

"What a welcome," Faidn huffed. "I travel around the entire country by _boat_, was almost killed by pirates at least twice, and lost my favorite hat to some arrogant lass who thought she could shoot arrows – and could, incidentally – to come after _you_ and this is the welcome I get? What friendship."

He held his hands up in resigned disappointment, looking at Rose, Sarah, and Dannlin for agreement.

"Fai, lay off it," Carvin said, still grinning. "Did that all really happen?"

"Do I lie?" Faidn asked, deeply insulted.

"Sometimes."

"Well, I'm not now," he muttered darkly, fiddling with the wrap on his sandwich.

"Pirates? Girls who can shoot better than you?" Carvin said skeptically.

Faidn glowered.

"Never mention Lydia again. Ever. Now, who are these two lovely ladies – and gentleman?"

"Forgive me," Carvin said courteously. "Faidn, this is Lady Rose and Lady Sarah. This is Lord Dannlin. Dannlin and ladies, this is Lord Faidn."

"Don't you love it when he gives you a title you don't have?" Faidn grinned shaking Dannlin's hand heartily. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Dannlin said with a nod and smile.

"But these lovely ladies surely do deserve the title 'lady' yes? If for no other reason than unsurpassed beauty," Faidn said, kneeling chivalrously and kissing their hands.

Both of the girls blushed and looked down.

"I see you have not managed to ensnare your reluctant bride as of yet," Faidn observed.

"Actually, I found her and Prince Cameron both, but now they've gone missing again. They were supposed to meet us at the inn two hours ago."

"They've eloped," Faidn prophesied dejectedly. "And what of my horse?" he added hopefully.

Carvin looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened in realization.

"It ran away in the West Wood!"

"Oh, that's alright then," Faidn said in relief. "I sold yours to a desperate noble for an obscenely high price to pay for my passage here."

They both grinned.

"The fathers are going to kill us," Carvin said.

"Yup."

"So, you gonna tell us what happened to you, or what?"

"It might take a while," Faidn warned.

"We're standing right in front of the inn – might as well stay here in case they come back."

"Is there anyplace to sit down?" he asked.

"There's a bench over there, my lord," Rose offered, pointing to a momentarily clear bench.

"'My lord'!" Faidn said, raising his eyebrows. "Didja hear that, Vin? I'm a lord! And she meant it, unlike _you._"

"Congratulations," Carvin said dryly. "Call him Faidn," he said to Rose, who nodded.

They went over and claimed the bench, the two girls and Faidn sitting on it while Carvin leaned against it and the wall.

"Where to start..." Faidn mused.

"How did you know where I was?" Carvin asked.

"Good place, thank you! Well, my mum practically shoved me out the door, blathering about adventure and whatnot, so I headed to the West Wood naturally."

Carvin winced appreciatively.

"After wandering around in there for two days looking for you, an over-sized dragonfly tried to spook your horse, but good ol' Rhianna was having none of that. Then, the blighter spoke; nearly scared me out of my wits until I realized it was a fairy.

"I grabbed ahold of it, and she agreed to tell me where you were if I could answer three riddles. The cheat only asked one riddle before she started trying to get me to kiss her or something."

Faidn paused his monologue to make a dreadful face.

"Anyway, I wrangled the riddles out of her and she poutily disclosed your location before flitting away without offering any help getting there. So, I found my way out of the wood, thanks to the trees – they talk, did you know? – who were polite enough to show me the way out once I asked. They kept calling me 'friend of the prince' for some reason, but that's beside the point.

"I rode to the port city and figured out where Ellespeth was and sold your horse to a Duchess trying to escape an arranged marriage, I think. Or wait, maybe she was just running away from home. I don't know, but I got at least quadruple what that horse was worth, and that's saying something. Filthy rich, she was.

"From there, I boarded a ship to Yerc, but we were attacked by pirates. _That_ was a terrifyingly spectacular experience, let me tell you what. I almost died, but I fought them off well enough that they decided I wasn't worth the effort to kill and threw me in the galley with the few others good enough to give them bother. They made port in Molln. I escaped with a few of the other survivors and quickly got on board a ship bound for Rimra.

"That boat landed in Linsit, due to broken boat issues. There I met Lydia while I was waiting for them to fix it up and lost my favorite hat in a shooting contest with the wretch. When the captain declared the boat would take too long to fix, I demanded a partial refund, then took that money and bought passage to Rimra.

"We left the next morning, and were under control of different pirates by the next evening. I don't know why they didn't kill me, but I think the... first mate's... girlfriend? Or was it his sister? Whatever. One of the two girls they had with 'em (tough girls, too – they could have taken my head off in fifteen seconds _before_ I even knew it was coming) took a liking to me and let me stay alive if I stayed out of the way. We did still land in Rimra, and I slipped off while most of them were in town.

"I took another boat to Ellespeth and just arrived minutes before you saw me. And that's it."

"Wow," Carvin said. "You've been busy."

"I'm still trying to decide if I'm naturally adventurous or naturally unlucky," Faidn said.

* * *

_You've returned, I see._

_You didn't give me a choice, you realize._

_Ah, the beauty of power._

_Tyranny, yes. Exploiting the fiari laws for your own purposes. And you say I have undesirable character qualities. I might have learned them all from you._

_Too true, too true. But, what of this memory? What did the boy see?_

_I refuse to tell you. The only way you could get it out of me is by wishing for it._

_We'll see._

_I'm telling you, if you try too hard, I will die and then you'll be digging your own grave in this department._

_So you say. Let us see how strong you _really _are._

* * *

**Final word count: 1,704**

**Faidn's story was very last-minute, so I hope it (mostly) makes sense. --sniff-- Do I smell a possible little ficlet opportunity? **

**Review! Review for Orbit gum? Or, for all you non-gum-likers, you can have your pick of candy bars, I suppose.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

** Did you miss me? --chuckle-- **

* * *

"They've been captured, go north," a young woman said, touching Carvin's arm. 

"What in–?! Who are you?" Carvin asked, "and what are you talking about?"

"I am Mel. I know Karl, and know that you need to go and find them quickly. I'll show you where they are; show me your map."

No one moved. The exotically dressed woman looked around for one of them to hand her the map.

"Who's Karl?" Faidn asked innocently.

"From what I can gather, I think he's the one that got everyone into this mess," Sarah muttered.

"Oh. We don't like her, then?" he suggested.

"I wouldn't think so," she agreed.

"Hang it all! Thick humans!" she said in frustration. "I'm trying to help you! Do you want to find Cameron and Nre or not? Before it's too late?"

"How do we know you're going to help us?" Carvin challenged.

"This isn't just about you, pretty boy. The fate of the fairies hangs in the balance with this. The only reason you're not being swamped with help is that you're so far from the Woods most fairies can't venture out to you, especially toward the sea. Call it selfish motivation, but I'd like to stay alive and free. Now, hand me the map, if you please."

Carvin stared intently at Mel, then nodded at Dannlin who pulled the map from his pack and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said, more softly, taking it and touching the port city with the tip of a pale and slightly trembling finger. "You will find a path if you continue along this road and turn right exactly ten steps after a girls stops you and asks if you've seen her brother. That path is this, here."

She moved her finger north along the map, and a shiny line of wet blue ink followed it.

"You'll see the house where they are going to be only if you say 'Niai' loudly and clearly when you reach this point."

A large blue dot came up at the end of the line, but she made an arrow pointing to a spot just before the dot.

"The line will disappear as you travel it. Go with all speed, good luck, and a kiss."

Carvin watched warily as she kissed the other's cheeks, then barely restrained himself from darting away as she neared him.

"Be a leader Carvin. These kisses will protect you from most magic others might use against you," she whispered in his ear, her breath sending shivers down his spine as she quickly pressed her lips against his cheek.

They all touched the spot she'd kissed, pondering the faint tingling sensation that lingered for several minutes after she plunged into the crowd and disappeared from view.

* * *

After some deliberation, they decided to follow Mel's odd instructions. They gathered all their things from the inn and loaded up the horses, starting down the mostly deserted street on foot – leading the horses. 

"Do you generally listen to the advice of fairies who are the friends of the people who got you into a huge mess, and kiss people's cheeks without permission or apparent reason?" Faidn asked, still rubbing his cheek vigorously.

"More so than I did before," Carvin replied with a chuckle.

"How often were you confronted by them before?" Dannlin asked mockingly.

"Not often," Carvin conceded.

"Excuse me, my lords," a girl said, running up to them.

Faidn leaned over to Carvin.

"She did it too!"

"Hush," Carvin whispered.

"Have you seen my little brother?" she asked, looking back and forth between Carvin and Faidn.

"No, we haven't," Faidn replied. "Sorry."

"Oh! There he is! Thank you anyway, my lords," she said in a rush, then hurried to scoop up the toddler who was happily eating the neighbor's flowers.

"Ten steps, then," Carvin said, and began to walk, the rest following.

He then stopped and turned right, facing the narrow alley between two houses.

"Single file," Carvin murmured, edging his way past tools and toys haphazardly sprawled across the narrow pathway.

On the other side of the houses, they found themselves on a faint path, just as Mel had said.

* * *

Cameron and Nre passed the next few days in a blur. They alternated riding and walking, always tied to the bridles of the two leader's horses. The throbbing pain from having their hands always behind their head was only renewed when they were retied after being loosed at every meal. 

They were generally given something to eat two or three times a day, with everyone else, though their portions were smaller, and the anxiety left them hungrier than normal. They were constantly on the alert for escape, but that seemed impossible, as they joined up with a larger troupe of soldiers and someone was always watching them.

They soon caught wind that Karl was being held captive by this same group, much to their confusion.

* * *

**Final word count: 816**

**Oh, by the by, in case you've forgotten (which you probably have) Mel was the girl Karl was with all the way back in chapter 12. Oh, that reminds me: yes, Faylinn, I probably should label the chapters. --face-- I just don't know what to name them. I suppose I might do that soon, as I've gotten lost myself trying to find stuff in the story...**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! A nice handful of Twizzlers © for REVIEW!ers of this chapter  
**


	32. The Villain at Last!

**And now, you shall be introduced to another elusive character. This one has popped up quite a few times, but now he'll be given a name and a description. And now, with no further ado; read on!**

* * *

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Sarah asked, nudging her horse awkwardly to walk a little more to the left. "Who knows how many people there are? How can we get them out? Do we have to fight?"

"Questions, question, questions," Faidn chided. "Have some patience Sarah – Vin is a bit harried."

"Sarah wasn't blessed with patience... among other things," Dannlin insterted.

Sarah fixed him with a wrathful glare and almost ran her horse into a tree.

"Where are we on the map?" Carvin asked, over the raucous laughter of Faidn.

"Almost to the arrow," Dannlin called over his shoulder, leading Sarah's horse back ont othe road.

"How much farther?" Carvin asked. "We can't miss it."

Dannlin pulled the map from his pocket and urged his horse to catch up with the others.

"Oh, we're closer than I thought. Just a little farther. A little... now!"

They reigned in their horses and Carvin cleared his throat.

"Niai," he said, unmistakably.

Nothing happened, and they cautiously kept riding.

* * *

"That's a sight for sore eyes," Rempt said, nodding ahead. 

"No lie," Draygon agreed, twisting around to look at Nre. "Pretty, i'n't it, princess?"

Nre looked at the house, almost relieved to have finally arrived. The large house seemed to command attention, its architecture echoing that of the outdated nobles, though somewhat more degenerate. It was in fairly good condition, but the few inadequacies were enough to offset the potential charm.

Draygon untied them both and they were helped from the saddles, then led toward the house.

"Stay behind me, and in front of Draygon when we enter the house," Rempt instructed as they passed rows of slightly overgrown flowers that lined the neatly tended stone walkway that extended, oddly, onto the porch.

"Don't step off the stone," he added as an afterthought, then leaned forward and whispered something to the door before turning the shined bronze knob and opening the door.

It swung open with minimal creaking, letting in an eerily small amount of light before it was shut and locked behind them. From what she could see, they were in a long hallway which was lit by a single torch at the far end.

The stone walkway from outside continued its journey down the middle of the hallway, though it narrowed and was now edged with light wood before the darkness cut it off.

They began to walk along it carefully, trying not to think what lay in the uncannily impenetrable darkness that surrounded them. The torch drew closer with every step until they were breathing easier and standing mere feet away from it. Rempt reached forward and took it from the wall, then grabbed hold of the socket and pulled, moving aside a sliding door.

It was brightly lit inside, and Nre took the opportunity to look over her shoulder at what lay behind her when the light shone on it.

Huge snakes with heads twice the size of her own were shackled to the wall, moving around and flicking their tongues a mere breath away from the edge of the stone. They were impossibly silent, and, as the door slid shut again, Nre thought,

_Magic._

And turned around to see what lay in store for them here.

It was a library, and a red haired man stood by a shelf of books, flipping through one of them idly. When the door shut, he looked up and removed his monocle, breaking into a cheerily pleasant smile.

"Aha, at long last; Prince Cameron and Princess Nre. I am Iain."

Cameron inclined his head fractionally and Nre nodded.

"Rempt, place my easy chair in front of that small couch. Draygon, untie them – my magic is strong enough to withstand whatever they dream up to do. Then, both of you leave, and replace the torch on your exit."

The two men did as ordered silently, then removed the torch from its bracket on the library wall, where it was completely unneeded as the library was well lit by the sunny day outside, and left.

"Have a seat, you two," he said amiably, walking over to the easy chair. "I have a story to tell you that you might not have ever heard before."

"What do you want with us?" Cameron asked, eyes flashing.

"This story shall explain. Sit."

They sat on the couch and Iain settled into the chair.

"A very long time ago, a girl named Shayna was unwillingly pulled into a life of adventure. At the end of her adventures, she freed most of the fiari, which gave her great favor in the sight of these newly freed 'fairies' as they are called.

"The fiari were more like genies – they were purchased and had to grant their owner four wishes. They lived a life of most brutal slavery, until the last wish was made and they were free. There are very few fiari alive today.

"After they were freed, one fairy who had gotten to know Shayna quite well promised her something. Besides having resistance to fairy magic (that trait extended through the bloodlines, too) she promised that a boy and girl of the 100th generation of Shayna's descendants would fall in love, and _her_ 100th generation descendant would grant those two each four wishes, without any of the restraints a fiari normally would have. But, this didn't happen until after their first mutual kiss."

"Why?" Nre asked, crinkling her brow and trying to sort out exactly what Iain had said.

"It sounded novel, I suppose? Who is to know the thoughts of a fairy – especially one drunk with newfound power," Iain replied with a shrug.

"Let me guess. That boy and girl; that's us?" Cameron said dryly.

"Right on. Now, what have you wished for?" Iain asked.

"No fairy has come to us," Cameron said firmly.

"Excellent!" Iain said with a broad grin. "When the fairy does arrive – and I do think that shall be soon – I demand several wishes. Because these wishes are not restrained by the normal fiari rules, I can get what I've always wanted. Firstly, eternal wealth. Then, eternal happiness. And finally, eternal life."

Cameron spluttered.

"No! We most certainly shall _not!_"

"I'll let you sleep on it. The fairy will probably come tonight – they have a habit of arriving when you most want them not to. You will find yourself unable to make any wishes outside of this room, and if you try, you will suffer great... discomfort. Sleep well!"

He waved his hand and they found themselves in a damp dungeon cell, with only a distant torch for light.

* * *

**Final word count: 1,113**

**So, how do you like Iain? Do tell me; I'm very curious!**

** Reviews earn big bowls of chocolate pudding! (or other flavors, if you don't prefer chocolate)  
**


	33. Karl, a Fairy, and a Dream

**Sorry if there was confusion, Emma! The map _does_ lead them to the right place, they just had to say "Niai" at a certain spot along the road. I didn't mean to be confusing...**

**This un is longish, with handy little pieces of random info that you might appreciate.**

* * *

"It's right there! What do we do now?" Faidn asked, pointing to the house from their vantage point in a cluster of trees across the path. 

"I don't know, I don't know," Carvin groaned.

"I can help."

The woman was back, walking up behind them from the direction of the trees.

"If you'll trust me."

"What other choice do we have?" Dannlin muttered.

"Out of sight! They're coming out!" Sarah hissed.

They all got behind a tree or other handy piece of scenery and watched as the two leaders came out, joining back up with the other soldiers. Within a few minutes, they were turning around and heading back the way they'd come.

"Fancy meeting you all here," a voice said beside Carvin.

They all whirled in that direction, ready to fight, but the newcomer held up his hands placatingly.

"Hold it. I don't want you hurting yourselves."

"Karl," Mel said flatly.

"Mel," Karl agreed.

"Karl?" Carvin said in surprise.

"Carvin," Karl replied. "And look, Sarah, Rose, and Dannlin too! Must I tell you all your names, or can we get to work?"

"What are you doing here?" Mel asked coldly.

"Same thing you are, my love. Trying to save the fairies. Try not to hold any grudges while we're saving your species, would you?"

She glared, but kept silent.

"Do I want to know?" Faidn asked, looking between the two.

"Call it a result of my twisted love life, and that should about cover it," Karl nodded.

"Anyway, are you two going to help, or argue?" Dannlin asked.

"Help," Mel said icily.

"I'll do what I can," Karl said. "But right now, I really need to sit down."

"Have you been chasing ladies all day?" Mel spat.

Karl didn't deign to answer, just sat down heavily and laid his head in his hands.

* * *

"Here you are," a soft voice said, waking up Cameron and Nre instantly. 

A pale blue fairy landed lightly on Nre's knee.

"You know why I am here, yes?"

"Yes," Cam said. "But can't you come back in twenty years?"

She laughed, wrinkling her tiny nose.

"No, of course not. Come now, think about it. Four wishes each, all yours. There must be something you could wish for."

"I wonder if Iain was bluffing about wishing down here," Nre murmured to Cam.

"I'll try it," he said decisively. "I wish for –"

Whatever he was going to wish for was cut off as Cameron choked, trying to breathe.

"Relax, don't try to wish, maybe it'll go away," Nre instructed, holding onto his hand tightly as his face began to change colors.

Then, suddenly, he could breathe, and was sucking in great gulps of air thankfully.

"That's odd," the fairy observed. "Well, if you're not going to wish now, I'll be off! You can wish any time; I'll be listening!"

And with that, she vanished.

* * *

"You're not really helping very much," Mel said accusingly, walking up behind Karl. 

The others were preparing camp and dinner when Mel noticed Karl slip away and she followed.

"I said I'd do what I could," he replied stiffly, not looking at her.

"I've seen what you're capable of doing. You're not giving a lot of good planning advice."

He turned around and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm doing what I can."

Mel just looked at him for a minute, her expression softening to one of sad remembrance.

"What happened to the Karl I knew? The one who always smiled and told me I was beautiful, even when I'd just had an awful day and looked it? The one who was open?" she asked.

"Stop it. Mel, leave me alone," he said, voice edged with anger.

"I don't trust you, Karl," Mel said bluntly, dropping whatever mood had come over her. "I'm watching you. Don't try to pull any tricks, or – "

"Or what? You'll stop me? I don't think so," Karl said with a genuine laugh.

"Don't try me," she said threateningly, then turned and walked away.

* * *

"_You'll never amount to anything, Rose!" he shouted, shoving her against the wall. "If you were pretty, at least you'd have a chance. But you've really done it this time. Can't you do anything like I asked you to? I don't ask a lot. I just want you to help your mother with the chores, but you can't even handle that without ruining our best horse. If you weren't such a lazy, insolent girl, you wouldn't have left the paddock door open would you?"_

"_No, sir," she whispered, digging her fingers into the splintery wood and looking over at the watching family for help._

_Her mother's worn eyes stared, unfeeling and blank, while her brothers' grim faces showed obvious evidence of their disapproval. Not of him, but of her. Will spat in her direction._

"_I didn't hear you, wretch," he growled._

"_No, sir," she repeated, louder this time._

"_And now he's gone and broke his legs jumping over a log in the woods. You know what the stablemaster told me? He'll never be able to pull a cart again. It's your fault, do you understand that? Do you care?"_

"_Yes, sir," she said, trying to ease away from his upraised hand._

_He saw that and swung, hitting her the side of the face and throwing her off balance. She fell, throwing up a hand in plea._

"_Please, no, sir. I know, sir. I know it's my fault."_

"_Why do you call me sir? I am your father, Rose. Your father!"_

"_Yes, s-father."_

"_You don't care, do you? No, how can you. You're killing your family, but you show no sympathy, no remorse."_

_Rose turned her face, impassive as always, away from her father's raging eyes, hiding behind her long hair._

"_Worthless, murdering, unfeeling girl! That's what you are, aren't you?"_

_He grabbed her hair and pulled up, forcing her to scramble to her feet and look straight at him._

"_Aren't you?"_

"_Yes, sir," she whispered. "I'm a good-for-nothing mouth to feed. I'm a burden, I'm ugly, not even my family can love me, unfeeling, hated –_

"Stop, no, Rose, wake up!"

Rose startled awake with a gasp, her father's face vanishing and being replaced by the stars.

"You're not all that. Don't say that, ever," the voice insisted, laying a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"But I – ohh," she said, shaking the memory from her thoughts as she shook her head violently.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, half surprised to find them dry of tears.

"Thank you for waking me up," she mumbled.

"Not a problem," the voice replied, patting her shoulder before moving away.

Rose fell instantly back to sleep and didn't remember anything in the morning, but Carvin couldn't shake the image of her face from his mind.

* * *

**Final word count: 1,133**

** How's THAT for mostly random information? Well, I figure you'd like it anyhow. Tomorrow's chapter is exciting, just to give you a heads-up. --grin--**

** REVIEW!ers get a big slice of coffee cake! I love that stuff...**


	34. The Rescue!

**Ahem.**

**WARNING! Excessively short chapter that, nonetheless, contains exceedingly important content. Continue with caution. Speed reading might be hazardous to your mental health.**

* * *

"Never!" Cameron said defiantly. 

Iain smirked doubtfully with an almost indistinguishable chuckle.

"Many would say that, until they are faced with an alternative they cannot bear."

Cameron and Nre realized what he was insinuating and they stepped closer together, as if that would help anything. Nre slipped her hand, icy with fear, into his sweaty one, squeezing it gently. He squeezed her hand back weakly, his face twisted in awful contemplation.

"You will do it, or she will die. This room has been enchanted, so even if you wish me dead, Nre will die, and I will have a good chance of escaping death."

Hearing the words spoken aloud intensified their fear. The danger was imminent.

A decision had to be made.

Nre leaned forward on her tiptoes, her lips almost brushing Cameron's ear.

"Cam... don't. Think of the lives that will be saved by my death."

Cameron's face remained tortured as Iain watched for Cameron's decision.

"I – "

The door crashed open and Carvin, with Rose, Sarah, Dannlin, Karl, and a boy and a girl they didn't recognize ran in.

"Stop! Let them go!" Carvin said fiercely. "You're far outnumbered."

"And not only by blade," Karl said, his expression a frozen grimace, "but by magic. I am stronger than you, even while bending the fiari rules. And Mel is here to help. Give up your foolish dream."

"Never," Iain said calmly. "I shall not quit until I have ransacked and discovered all fairies' secrets and turned them against them, leading to their inevitable demise. And, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not alone."

At this word, over twenty soldiers came through the door behind them, swords drawn.

"Weapons!" Carvin called, and they all drew a sword.

"Catch, you two," Mel said quickly, throwing two swords across the smooth wood floor.

Cameron picked up the larger of the two and Nre hesitated reaching for the other.

"But, I don't know how to – "

"Just pick it up, It's been enchanted to help you fight," she said in a rush, whirling around as she finished and blocking a blow from one of the soldiers.

"You can end this now, Cameron, by making that wish. There's no need to see your friends die," Iain said.

"I'll kill you first!" Cameron shouted, standing in front of Iain.

"Very well," Iain said, drawing a long sword that glimmered an odd pale yellow. "Let us begin."

The battle whirled and Nre couldn't hardly keep track of what was happening. Her mind was totally engrossed in staying alive and not faltering with her sword as she blocked and dodged mechanically.

She soon found herself backed against the wall next to Karl and Sarah, trying to push a group of soldiers back.

Then, she caught a flash of yellow and noticed that Iain and Cameron were still fighting, Cameron bleeding heavily from his side and trying to dodge spells as they flew in his direction. Karl and Mel occasionally sent a spell in Iain's direction, whenever they could spare a moment in the fray.

Nre almost missed the blocking of a potentially fatal blow and quickly put her mind back on the battle at hand.

She couldn't help looking up again a few minutes later; Cameron now had the upper hand and was pushing Iain back against the wall. After a moment's pause, Cameron plunged his sword through the man's heart and Iain crumpled.

Nre, distracted by Cameron's victory, was jerked back to her fight when a searing pain ripped through her thigh. Her opponent pulled his sword out with a bare smile and Nre swallowed, blocking his next blow as she tried to remain standing.

Karl touched her arm and muttered something, pulling his arm away quickly again and dodging a blade. Immediately, the pain in her leg began to dull, though the wound itself remained.

After a few minutes, Karl and Sarah were driven away and Nre was left to face four soldiers by herself. Cameron and Carvin appeared at the same time, distracting the soldiers long enough for Nre to bolt and join up with Rose, Mel, and Faidn who were taking on seven.

"You know, Cameron," Carvin said. "Under normal circumstances, we would be fighting _against_ each other for the hand of the lady."

Cameron nodded, sweat trickling down his wincing face.

"Yes, but now it is more important to be fighting _with_ each other for the _head_ of the lady."

"True."

The battle continued for a few minutes, everyone's energy flagging. Then, one of the men knocked Cameron's blade from his hand and swiftly stabbed Cameron through the stomach before Carvin could react.

"No!" Carvin shouted in a rage as the prince fell to the ground.

He turned on the remaining men in a fury, driving them back, away from Cameron.

"Cameron!" Nre shrieked, dashing to his side and ignoring her leg, which was now bleeding profusely. "Cam," she choked, falling to her knees and brushing his sweaty hair out of his face.

"I wish," Cameron whispered, "that Carvin would love Nre like I love her--"

"Cam, no, you'll be -- "

"--and that Sarah, Rose, and Nre are transported back to Nre's palace instantly. Nre, wish Carvin and Faidn back as soon as you arrive. I love you," he managed, a second before she vanished.

"Iain is dead, they will disband," he said to no one in particular, then looked up at the ceiling. "I love you more than you'll ever know, except through Carvin, now," he said softly, though she couldn't hear him.

The blue fairy appeared in front of his dimming eyes and said, "Very difficult request, that first one, but I got it. Wishes granted!"

Cameron died with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Final word count: 951**


	35. Lots of Explanations

**EDIT: 12 . 9 . 07**

**An edit? --falls over-- Yes, actually, an edit. Because of **ElvishKiwi**'s uncanny mind-reading abilities, she convinced me to re-write this. I had been thinking that for a while but, well, it went nowhere.**

**So, instead of this chapter being a junky list of explanations, I actually split it into two parts and tried to make it sound less like a list. If/when I revamp the entire story, this chapter will be two chapters, but it would be a lot of hassle to do that now, so I'll wait.**

**Re-read if you want, there's enough newer stuff it should hold your attention fairly well, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I quoted Treebeard from "Two Towers" because I couldn't resist.**

* * *

PART ONE

* * *

"No, no, no!" Nre said loudly, her voice echoing against the stone walls as she glared at them all. 

They all just looked at each other, silently urging each other to deny the princess.

"He is – dead," Sarah finally said, not meeting her eyes.

"No! That just – it can't – it doesn't – "

"What in the name of King Thomas is going on down here?" called an irate, high pitched voice.

They all whirled in the direction of the voice, seeing a faint glow grow nearer before the woman turned the corner and came into view.

"Who – " the woman exclaimed, then screamed, almost dropping the lantern she was carrying. "Nre?"

Her eyes scanned the group of people, all of them dead on their feet and covered in blood. Rose actually fainted which made the woman scream again and back up.

"Lois," Nre said tiredly. That was all the encouragement Lois needed.

"Where have you been? What has happened to you? Who are these people?"

The barrage of questions were fast in coming, but they were shaky and uncertain, unlike Lois' usual manner.

"I think," Carvin said slowly, sheathing his sword, "that we had better tell you everything later. For the moment; I am Carvin, this is Faidn, Sarah, Rose, Mel, Karl, and Dannlin. Is there a place we can stay?"

"Why certainly," Lois said quickly, the youth's tone warning her against any other questions. "Follow me, please."

Carvin helped Nre, who had resorted to a blank-faced shock, make her way up the stairs with the others. They all sheathed their weapons and followed Lois without talking. Faidn was carrying Rose up the stairs, her face very pale and her shirt drenched in blood.

"She alright?" Dannlin asked Faidn worriedly.

Faidn nodded.

"Karl sealed it up, once we realized she was hurt. She's just lost a lot of blood," he replied in an undertone.

Carvin draped Nre's arm over his shoulder and tried to keep the weight off her injured leg that was still oozing blood, dripping with small muddy splashes onto the stone.

Lois warned off anyone who neared the strange group, and strange they looked indeed. Nre was in a shirt and _pants_ of an odd style that coordinated with Dannlin's. Sarah and Rose were also in pants and shirts, and Mel and Karl's clothes were completely strange in comparison to the rest.

All clothes were stained with blood, in large patches or small flecks, and Nre's clothes were absolutely filthy. All hair was hopelessly tangled and faces were ruddy, splattered with dust and blood. Behind the group trailed a spotty path of dirt and mud which was quickly cleaned up by servant boys who got "the nod" from Lois.

She led them to two adjoining rooms on the main level, opening both doors and talking in a very motherly fashion, though she was pale and trembling.

"No one will bother you here. I'll have food brought and fresh clothes for all of you, along with hot bathwater and some attendants to help you bathe and dress. I'll send some trained servants to dress your wounds and administer basic medicines. The physicians will be sent for as soon as I leave your presence. Nre, your parents will want to see you."

Nre didn't respond, but Carvin agreed for her, keeping a hold on her in case her leg gave out.

"Does anyone need something healed immediately?" Karl asked, looking around.

They all shook their heads and Karl looked relieved.

"Very well."

An entourage of servants arrived then, bearing food, hot water, and clothes, and began ushering them into the bathrooms.

"There are four bathrooms and two tubs in each bathroom," one informed them. "That's enough for all of you to bathe at the same time."

"We've medical training," another added, gesturing to his compatriots – two women and another man. "We can help you bathe and dress your wounds."

Carvin carefully handed Nre off to a tutting medical aide and rushed through his own bath, pushing off the servants after they bandaged his major wounds.

"I'm fine for now, I've got to help Nre," he said irritably. "Go help Dannlin, he's going to collapse here soon."

They muttered something about stubborn nobles, but moved obediently on to the swaying young boy.

Nre, meanwhile, was having a bit of trouble herself. After being reminded three times each by Mel and the servant attending her that she needed soap to be clean, she made it through her bath and was dressed in a simple, comfortable, cotton dress. She was then led out to the common area where they bandaged her thigh and other smaller cuts.

"Eat," Carvin commanded, handing her a small bowl of bread and soup.

"Not hungry," she mumbled.

"I don't care. Eat," he insisted.

She did so mechanically, not even questioning when Carvin didn't eat anything himself. They then made their way to her parents room, showed the way by a servant.

He knocked once and the door opened. All Carvin saw was a flurry of fabric, and he wisely stepped aside before he was engulfed by mistake.

"Nre! Oh, dearest! I was so worried," Gloria cried, clinging to her daughter. She then gasped as she felt her head. "Your hair! Nre!"

Any further inquiries were stopped when Thomas spoke in a low, quiet voice.

"What happened."

"A lot, your majesties," Carvin explained, and swallowed hard. "At the moment, she is in some shock; she is having trouble accepting Prince Cameron's – death."

"Prince Cameron? Dead?" Gloria said in a strangled voice.

"Yes, your highness."

Carvin then told them all that had happened from Nre's disappearance to that point. Nre faintly added in some details he didn't know, like the fairy's wishes. He then excused himself and left Nre with her family.

* * *

"We're fine." 

"But, milady – "

"I've been washing myself for as long as I remember, I'm really fine."

"But your friend, she's so weak!"

"I can take care of her too."

"Milady!"

"Heaven forbid I should do anything without you around! No. Kindly please leave, so Rose and I may bathe."

"Milady, I think you – "

"Well, I don't. Leave, please."

The door opened and closed, admitting a very flustered maid.

Karl smiled somewhat, sitting unobtrusively in the corner chair and listening to the many conversations circulating around him.

"Ouch!" Faidn yelped. "Are you trying to cut off my hand or tie it in place, good sir?"

The medical aide glanced up at him in annoyance for a brief moment before tugging on the long strip of fabric again.

"Sir, I must insist that the blood flow be allowed to remain in my hand," Faidn said, wincing.

"And I must insist that you try to restrain your mouth while I wrap your hand. Unless you'd like to be a cripple for the rest of your life, let me do what I am going to do. You've a bad sprain, maybe a break. If it is broken, we can't run any risk of its setting wrong."

Faidn inhaled sharply as the aid tugged again, then tied it off.

"Karl," Carvin said, upon returning to the room.

Karl turned his attention from Faidn to look at the haggard young man.

"Please tell me what is going on with you."

"Later," Karl said wearily, closing his eyes.

"Karl – "

"No!"

The word rang around the room and a few people paused before returning to work.

"Later," he repeated, and Carvin let the subject drop.

He waited instead for Nre's return. Servants teamed up and converged upon him, bandaging everything that didn't look normal and thrusting some food into his hands. He ate grudgingly, watching the door and growing more anxious as time passed. After an hour, after all the attendants and aides had gone, he realized that she would probably not return to this room, but to her own chamber and began a search to find a servant who could take him there.

* * *

_Why are there so many servants, but never one when you really want them?_ He thought in frustration, prowling the empty corridors. 

"Lord Carvin, can I help you?"

He spun around to see Lois standing there. Her face was drawn, but she looked slightly amused at the expression on his face.

"Yes, er, thank you. Can I see Nre?"

She frowned.

"She is in her chambers. I think she wants to be alone."

"Please, madam? I just want to talk to her for a few minutes."

He must have looked desperate, because Lois sighed and conceded.

"Alright, I will take you. Come."

He followed Lois at a quick pace. After mounting a flight of stairs and traversing a corridor, they arrived.

"Only a few minutes," she warned.

"Yes, right."

He knocked quietly and Lois retreated, to check on the others, most likely.

There was no answer.

"Nre? It's Carvin. Can I – can we talk?"

Still no answer.

He cautiously opened the door.

Nre sat on the window ledge, one leg dangling out the window and the other stockinged foot braced against the floor. Her head was resting on the cool stone, staring with unseeing eyes at the beginnings of autumn outside her window. She didn't twitch when Carvin entered.

"Nre?" he said, taking a few cautious steps into the room.

A light draft played in Nre's still-short hair and swept across Carvin's face.

"He is not dead," she said in a firm whisper, still not facing him.

Carvin winced.

"Nre, you need to accept this. You're only torturing yourself."

She breathed in sharply, and Carvin thought for a moment he had offended her.

"The fairy."

These words Carvin only heard because the next gentle eddy of the breeze delivered them to his ears.

"Fairy! I wish that Cameron was alive!" she exclaimed, voice ringing with savage triumph.

A woman appeared next to Cameron, raven curls swirling like she had just stepped out of a heavy wind, and Carvin jumped away from her; he'd had enough of fairies. The beautiful woman walked the few remaining steps, not noticing Carvin. She paused a pace away, purple eyes liquid with sympathy.

"Dear, I'd love to," she said sincerely, laying a hand on the girl's knee, "but it's impossible."

"You said the wishes didn't have limits!" Nre spat accusingly.

Her face was now turned toward the room and Carvin was surprised to see it tear-free, though her eyes were bloodshot.

"They aren't bound by normal fiari limitations," she corrected, "but there are some things even magic cannot do."

"Magic can do anything!" Nre said, eyes ablaze.

She swung her other foot inside and stood level with the fairy, who paled visibly.

"I am sorry," she repeated nervously. "Is there anything else you'd like to wish for?"

"Bring him _BACK_!" she screeched the last word and the fairy dodged her hand, darting backward.

"DO IT!"

The princess hurled a nearby statuette, but the fairy disappeared. Nre let out a scream of frustration that turned to a strangled cry of grief and sat down heavily on the windowsill again.

"Nre, it's going to be okay," Carvin said hesitantly, walking over to her.

"You can't know that!" she snapped, glaring furiously at him. "And what are you doing in here! I did not tell you to enter!"

The boy almost quailed.

"You don't understand," she snarled bitterly, before he had to invent a good reason.

"I don't understand," he agreed, sitting down beside her, which took more brass than he knew he possessed. "Not fully. But I don't ... have to understand."

Nre looked at him scathingly and Carvin almost regretted this decision.

"Get away from me and don't try any of those old 'Let it all out' or 'Talk about it' or 'It will all smooth over' lines on me, because I've heard them all. Mother, Father, and Lois said about every one in the book."

"I wasn't going to say anything. I was just going to be a ... a shoulder to cry on and a sympathetic ear," Carvin said quietly, though ready to spring if if she made move to attack him as well. "When my mum – when she – well, that's what I wanted. I thought you might like it too."

Nre's face softened, the edged anger fading and leaving behind a tired grief and a glimmer in her eyes that told him they might be friends after all.

"That'll do," she whispered, and put her head on his shoulder. Her first tears slipped silently down the folds of Carvin's shirt and the boy put an arm around her back.

Lois peeked in and saw the pair: Nre's shoulders shaking and Carvin rubbing her back jerkily. She backed out of the room noiselessly and let them be.

* * *

PART TWO

* * *

A few days had passed, and the palace was still in an uproar over the mysterious arrival of the strange band and the suspected death of the Crown Prince of Grendath. Karl decided to use the hubbub to his advantage.

He evaded the servants "protecting" him (he suspected that they were told to keep him in the palace, as no one was yet sure of his intentions, and they hadn't gotten around to questioning him) and padded down the echoing hallway. It was deserted, as he'd thought it would be. He could feel his limbs trembling with fatigue and his fiari instincts screamed for the forest. He quickened his pace, almost able to taste the leaves' scent on his tongue.

_How long has it been since I've felt a tree?_ He wondered, taking a hold of the rusting doorknob. _Enough time to completely drain myself of magic, _he answered, unable to keep a relieved smile off his face as he pushed the door open.

Sarah stood on the other side, hands on her hips and a glare situated firmly on her now-clean face.

"Where are you going?" she said menacingly.

"Oh, you know, I always like walking in the garden in the early hours of the morning," he said snidely. "What do you think I'm doing, girl?"

"Running away, coward," she said, eyes narrowing.

"Brilliant. Remind me to send you a prize when I get back home. Now, if you'd let me through – "

"I'm not moving until you answer some questions. If you want to get past me, you'll have to use some of your magic or something."

Karl, knowing full well that he did not have enough magic to move a glass of water, growled his frustration. He could see the trees past this human blockade, and they were calling to him with voices as familiar as family. Not that he really ever had any.

He took quick stock of his physical capabilities and found them woefully drained as well. He'd borrowed some energy from his endurance for the battle, and was regretting it now; he'd hardly been moving for twenty minutes and his legs were beginning to shake.

Nonetheless, he decided to run at her, and hopefully scare her out of the way. He shouted suddenly and charged, startling the girl enough to shove past the temporarily limp arm that was blocking the door. He began running with all he had for the forest.

_Karl, hurry, you have not much life left!_

_You have borrowed unwisely from your body, little friend._

_Dodge right, young fiari, she is upon you!_

Karl jumped to the right, but his legs gave out and she landed on top of him. Ordinarily, he would have been able to push her off, but he felt like he had just sprinted a mile. She pinned his arms to the ground with her knees and sat on his chest, glowering.

"You'd best tell me what I want to know, or I'll sit here until someone finds us."

Karl struggled to find the energy to keep the rise and fall of his chest even. He was in a bad position, and he knew it. He had to bend the rules to tell her anything, and he needed magic for that.

"Let me – we need – trees," he gasped, feeling absolutely more helpless than he had ever felt before, and he hated it.

"I don't think so," she said coldly. "You'll probably slurp up some magic from in there or something and disappear before I can ask you any questions."

That was exactly what he planned to do, but he couldn't do anything for her here. Like she would believe that.

"I can't – I need magic to talk," he coughed, loathing the girl that held him down so close to the life-giving magic of the forest.

She laughed scornfully.

"I'm sure you can dredge some up from somewhere. Now, tell me everything. What are you, whose side are you on, why did you kidnap Cam and Nre, why did you kidnap Dannlin, Carvin and I, who's Mel, and don't leave anything out."

He tried to tell her, closing his eyes and centering the magic in his body, but his throat wouldn't open and he felt strangely empty. There wasn't any magic at all left in him. White began to creep in the edges of his vision. The trees were right, life was leaking out of him.

_This is bad, _he thought dryly, then tried to send a message to the trees.

_You are so close, Karl, just a few more yards!_

_Can you – send me – magic? Through the ground?_

Even his thoughts were choked.

"Speak, Karl!" Sarah said, glaring at him still.

Murmuring words sprang across his mind that was beginning to fuzz. Then a voice rang clear. Ceralina, the dryad.

_What trouble has my young friend brought himself upon this time?_

A note of amusement flowed through her words.

_Ceralina, please!_

_I have convinced the flowers to give you magic. They will not give you much, but enough to tell the wise girl what she wants to know and bring you here, if you are brief in your words. Reach out to them, on your left._

Karl stretched his hand left, feeling like he was pushing an anvil across the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, reaching to stay his hand.

He managed to wrap his fingers around a rosebush before she could push him away. Soft voices filled his consciousness as sharp pricks of pain told him several thorns were digging into his hand.

_Ceralina had better like him a lot._

_I haven't given magic to a half-breed for three hundred years._

_Och, how sloppily he takes our generosity!_

The magic dribbled into him like a brook trying to slake the thirst of a desert, but he managed to corral it into a ball and unravel it slowly as he spoke, fashioning a shield around himself to keep the punishing magic at bay.

"I am half fiari, half Shayna's kin. Iain was my owner. Whoever sold me to Iain cheated him; I am only half fiari, so I grant only two wishes. Fortunately for me, he inadvertently wished for me to 'stay out of the way' so I was free to leave his presence, mostly. He still had one wish hanging over me, which ensured that I could not travel too far away without breaking the rules – something that I did far too often to still be alive right now. Now he's dead and I belong to his next-of-kin. You've heard of Cameron and Nre's wishes, yes?"

Sarah nodded curtly.

"There were protections set up for them by some fairies and magicians that were to activate after their first kiss, to keep people like Iain from threatening the pair, as long as they were within range of the casters. After they kissed in the garden I saw that the protections were not active, and decided to take action myself. What I failed to observe was that _that_ kiss was not _mutual_, as it had to be. So, after I'd taken them to Ellespeth and they _did_ share the prophesied kiss, Iain – who had set up a clever bit of sorcery himself – was instantly alerted to their location and they were too far away from their protectors, thus ruining my plan of hiding them.

"I kidnapped you and Dannlin because you were being chased by Iain as well. As my life's goal is to make Iain's life as difficult as possible, I took it upon myself to ensure as best I could that you would stay safely out of his reach. Carvin had excited the interest of a fairy Iain had captured, and after he inadvertently caused her demise, Iain had a price on his head. I wouldn't have bothered with him if I didn't catch a glimpse of the fairy's foresight wafting around him. I wanted to examine that further, so I convinced him to join me. Keeping you all together was less work for me."

"What foresight?" Sarah interrupted. "And what fairy?"

Karl pursed his lips, realizing how difficult the simple ation had become.

"You don't need me for that. Ask Carvin. My magic is waning and I believe I have two questions left to answer. Mel is a pure-blooded fairy who currently hates me because of some... moral complications. Oh yes, whose side are we on? Mel is on the side of the fairies, which put her on your side during your little escapade. After she answers your relentless questions, no doubt, she'll return home and vanish from all memory. And lastly, I am on nobody's side, because nobody is on my side."

The magic was regrettably used up, and the roses would give him no more.

_Ungrateful whelp, using our precious magic to spill his masters secrets._

_I think Ceralina has judged wrong about this one._

Sarah stared into his eyes, obviously trying to decide if there was anything else she wanted to know, and judging his trustworthiness.

"That's it. Now, let me go," he said impatiently, though his voice faltered. He did not relish the weakness that had been growing worse as he spoke, since he had let no magic escape to revive his limbs.

"I think Carvin will want to hear all that, firsthand," she said decisively.

"Insolent girl!" he said, intending it as a shout, though it came out as more of a strangled whisper. He strained for the dryad in his mind, to beg for more assistance, though the thought of begging for anything repulsed him.

_Cera – lin – _

This was not how he wanted to die. Though, he reflected, it would be quite ironic. Strangled by a human girl not twelve feet from the forest. The voices of the trees were blurred and unintelligible. He could hear the cadence of Ceralina's voice, though he couldn't make out any words.

Suddenly, the last muscles that had continued to work, though shaking badly, collapsed, and Sarah sank a few inches into his chest. He struggled violently to heave the weight up and take a breath, but the strain was too much. His body had stopped fighting.

He heard Sarah yelling for someone.

In a last ditch effort, he pooled any life from his body and used it to wrench all the magic from the rosebush his bleeding hand was resting limply on. The voices yelled sharply but he ignored them, spreading the magic into his body and hoping it was enough.

He rolled, using a spell to knock Sarah off of him, and scrambled to his feet, then ran at full tilt toward the trees.

_You are doing well, do not stop!_

_Dodge left!_

Karl leapt successfully to the left, narrowly missing Sarah's hands. He could feel his limbs protesting the strenuous movement, but forced them onward, unraveling the ball of magic to keep them moving.

_Karl! Behind you!_

Someone tackled him and they rolled forward, tumbling together. They came to a stop and Karl recognized Dannlin's determined face.

He smirked and reached above his head, touching the bark of a smooth birch. An instant later, he'd vanished.

* * *

Later that day, Carvin's carriage arrived to take him and Faidn home. His father sent with the servants a letter that clearly communicated his frustration about not being able to come himself. 

"_A curse on matters of state!" _he had written. _"I want to be there and lecture you myself!"_

Carvin was mildly relieved that his father did not come. He wanted the silence of the carriage ride home to collect his thoughts. Sarah had told him everything Karl reluctantly admitted, and that was demanding serious rumination to decide whether or not he was being truthful.

And so he stared out the window, watching the beautiful Berensian trees flicker by his window in all their autumn finery, leaves a flaming collage of crimson and gold. The sun reflected the brightness into his eyes, urging him to smile and celebrate with them instead of pondering such drudgery.

_The logic in Karl's explanation is odd, but sound,_ he finally decided. _He was probably telling the truth, or at least most of it._ Carvin's thoughts began to wander back to the topic he'd most desperately tried to avoid and this time, he let them. He sighed and turned to Faidn, who was staring with an unfocused look out his own window. He deliberated for a moment, then spoke.

"I knew it was going to happen."

"What?" Faidn said in confusion, turning to give Carvin an odd look.

The carriage hit a bump on the road, jolting Faidn's heavily bandaged wrist and causing him to wince slightly.

"I knew," Carvin said, looking out his window. "I – I knew that Cameron was going to die."

"Say wha–?!" Faidn choked. "How did _you _know? Did you _know_ know, or did you just think you knew?"

"That fairy I told you about, the one who got rid of those awful nightmares? She showed me. She showed me exactly how it would happen, and I knew it was true," Carvin said in a low voice. "I knew he was going to die, and I knew it was going to happen because the person fighting next to him didn't block a blow for him. I knew it."

He turned to look at Faidn now, struggling to keep himself together.

"I knew it! Karl said it didn't have to happen, but I knew it would, so I didn't tell them. I wanted him to enjoy the time he had left with Nre before he died. He wouldn't have wanted to die because someone said he was going to. He died a hero. And I like to think he died happy."

"So you – you fought beside him," Faidn said quietly. "The whole time, except with Iain. You never left his side, did you?"

"No."

"You wanted it to be your fault?"

"I couldn't bear to let it be anyone else's. They wouldn't understand that it had to happen," Carvin said, looking back to the window.

"Wow," Faidn said. "I really didn't see that coming."

Carvin was silent.

"Vin?" Faidn said, after a moment's pause. "It's not your fault, you know."

Carvin whirled back around to him, tears running noiselessly down his cheeks.

"I know, Fai," he said, voice strangled, "but it still kills me to know that I knew and didn't even warn him."

"He wouldn't have wanted to know," Faidn said firmly. "He wouldn't have."

Carvin grabbed Faidn in a tight hug, letting more tears fall onto his friend's shoulder. Faidn gripped him back, slightly awkwardly.

"Thanks, Faidn," Carvin said, brushing the tears away as he released his friend.

Faidn grinned briefly.

"Thank _you_ for letting them be happy, at least for a while. Now, get yourself all squared around or they're going to think we've turned ourselves into a fine pair of women, bawlin' and huggin'."

Faidn shuddered. Carvin let loose a laugh, shaking his head.

"Fai, you always know the right thing to say, don't you?"

Faidn shrugged.

"I guess it's a gift?"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, everything slowly began to ease its way back to a state of semi-normality. Cameron's body was retrieved by Mel, and the funeral was held a few days later. Mel then returned to the West Wood and was not heard from again.

Rose, Dannlin, and Sarah were offered passage back to Ellespeth if they desired, or positions as nobles. They refused both, asking for positions as servants in the palace which Nre's family hesitantly granted, after much urging from Nre.

Thomas soon announced that he had known of the promise that the fairy had made to Shayna, and had somehow gotten hold of the information that Nre and Cameron were both 100th generation descendants. Nre's engagement to Carvin, he explained, was a cautionary measure to keep the promise from being fulfilled with Nre, because he had suspected something like this would happen.

He tried to call off the marriage, now that the danger was past, but the paperwork had been processed too far to change. He did postpone it, though, for a date fourteen months later – the latest he could manage.

Carvin, who had fallen farther into love with the princess, began to truly court Nre in a desperate attempt to win her affections.

* * *

**Final word count: 4,838**

**Feel free to review, please! If you already submitted a signed review, it won't let you do another one, but you can log off and submit an anonymous review; just put your pename as the name so I know who it is!**

**THANKS!**


	36. When I Grow Up!

* * *

**Okay, to answer **Faylinn**; yes, Thomas is Nre's father, sorry for the confusion.**

Nixie **and **Swatter**; yup, it's coming to an end. There are 40 total chapters, and these last five are just basically excerpts from Carvin and Nre's life set at various points – probably all a few weeks or months apart. This chapter I imagine to be at least two months after Chapter 35.**

**And please remember that I'm vanishing from fanfic soon. I originally said 6 months as soon as this fic was done. Well, I have some good news and some bad news:**

**Bad news – I'm leaving for nine months.**

**Good news – I'm not vanishing until after I finish writing my other story: "Revenge of the Wolf" (it's a Redwall fanfic on the account _Blades on a Stick_. I'm co-writing it with _'Pename here'_) I'm very very close, but not totally done with it. In the meantime, after Nasap is done and before Revenge is, I'm going to post a little ficlet called "Odds and Endings"which will more thoroughly END Nasap. I've got several ideas for random wrap-up chapters with other characters, but they would only slow down the ending, so I'm going to shove them into a sort of Epilogue. Probably no more than five chapters.**

**Other piece of news – remember the people who guessed the riddles, a LONG time ago? Their prize was they got to pick the story I would do next. **greenmaiden** never replied, but the other two agreed, so my next story will be:**

"**Not All Stories Should Be Read", "Judging a Book", or "Misplaced Curiosity" (haven't decided on the title yet...)**

**Summary: Lilliana (Nre's daughter) is an avid reader who loves to escape her stuffy routine by freeing her mind in tales of lands far away. One day, she finds a book too good to put down, and gets perhaps more than she bargained for.**

**That will come out 9 months after I finish Revenge and Odds and Endings. I'll have a countdown on my profile (counting months) and if you want me to send you a PM when I post the first chapter, just tell me along with your review.**

* * *

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Nre asked, flopping onto her back among the irises.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Carvin chuckled, propping himself on one elbow and looking at her.

"If you did have a choice," she amended. "What would you be?"

"A hunter, probably," Carvin said after a moment's pause. "What would you be?"

"A bookkeeper," Nre sighed happily.

Carvin made a face. "Bookkeeper?"

"Yes," she said decisively. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I suppose, if you like books."

"You don't?" Nre asked, looking over at him with an I-should-have-known expression on her face.

"No, not at all," he said vehemently.

They lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes before Carvin spoke.

"Nre, what did Cameron wish for?"

Nre looked sharply over at him.

"What?" she said, voice a little choked.

"What did Cameron wish for?" Carvin repeated, his jaw set.

He's obviously realized this would be an odd question, but was determined to know the answer.

_Oh botheration!_ Nre thought desperately to herself.

"W—why?" Nre asked.

"Well, when I count, I only come up to three, and you say there's four. Cameron wouldn't have wasted a wish," Carvin said slowly.

"He – uh – Cameron, he – uh." Nre stumbled, unsure of how to say it.

"Yes?"

"He – uh," Nre said, biting her lip and refusing to meet his eyes. "He – he wished that – you wold love me. Like he did."

Carvin blinked.

"Come again?"

"He wished that you would love me like he did," Nre repeated quickly, still not meeting his eyes.

They were silent for a moment, both contemplating this, before Nre smoothly segued off the topic.

"Oh, I made my last wish," she said.

"Really? What did you wish for?" he asked, relieved for something else to talk about.

Nre opened her mouth, then shut it again, her cheeks pinking slightly as she realized what she was about to say and how awkward it could be.

"What?" Carvin asked, mentally rehashing the conversation to see if he'd gone wrong.

"Nothing," Nre said, cheeks pinker now, "It's just – I wished for my second daughter to have a beautiful singing voice."

"Well, that's great," Carvin said with a smile, still trying to decipher the reasoning behind her flush. "I like singing," he added as an afterthought.

"You do?" Nre said in mild surprise, her embarrassment starting to fade now that Carvin had turned the subject away from their future children.

"Yes," he said, looking around.

"Well, are you any good?" Nre prompted.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe," he said noncommittally.

"I'll bet you are; you have a melodious voice," Nre said.

"Do I? I hadn't noticed," Carvin said, raising his eyebrows.

"_You_ wouldn't."

"What's the supposed to mean?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, but smiling a little.

"Just that you aren't the most observant person, especially when it comes to observing yourself."

"Is that... good or bad?" he asked slowly.

"It means you don't tend to be arrogant, but you also tend to over-criticize yourself."

"What _have_ you been reading?!"

"_Personality Types and How to Get Along with Them_," she said defensively.

"I should've guessed," he groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Stop it," she muttered, giving him a look. "I'll make you sing for me."

"You want me to?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes!" she said, smiling broadly – she hadn't expected him to comply willingly.

"But I – don't know any songs."

"Pish tush," Nre said scathingly. "Of course you know songs. Everybody knows songs. Just a simple folk song. Like... 'Scarborough Fair' or... 'She's Like a Swallow' or..."

"I like that one," Carvin interrupted. "'She's like a Swallow', I mean."

"Very well," Nre said, settling down more comfortably on the ground and facing him expectantly. "Go on."

He cleared his throat nervously and began the well known tune.

"_She's like the swallow that flies so high,_

_She's like the river that never runs dry,_

_She's like the sunshine on the lee shore,_

_I love my love, but love is no more._

-

_Out of wild roses she made a bed,_

_A stony pillow for her head,_

_She lay her down no more she spoke,_

_Until this fair maid's heart was broke._

-

_She's like the swallow that flies so high,_

_She's like the river that never runs dry,_

_She's like the sunshine on the lee shore,_

_I love my love, but love is no more._"

"That was lovely, Carvin," Nre said quietly as he trailed off, unsure.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly.

She smiled genuinely.

"Thank _you_."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**--holds out large sack of chocolate bunnies--**

**Final word count: 750**


	37. A Chat Over Coffee

* * *

**Yup, **Swatter**, these chapters are all sort of random. Hopefully you all will enjoy them nonetheless –grin--**

**Disclaimer: **Lobuck** inspired this one. Thanks!**

**Remember – let me know if you want me to PM you when I start my other fic!**

* * *

"Do you like coffee?"

Carvin looked at the messenger strangely.

"Come again?"

"Crown Prince Alphonse asks if you like coffee," the messenger said.

"Yes... I do," Carvin said slowly.

"Excellent. I am to take you to meet him in the kitchens, then."

Carvin sighed and looked down at his pajamas and bathrobe he had just changed into.

"Alright, let me cha – "

"Crown Prince Alphonse also comments that you may wear your pajamas; he's going to."

"In that case," Carvin said, stepping into a pair of comfortable house slippers, "lead on."

He followed the messenger to the kitchen, lit only partially by a pair of bright lanterns, one on either side of the small table. Alphonse sat in a forest green robe, pale blue pajamas peeking out the sleeves. His golden brown hair lay in disheartened waves over his head and was creeping down over his ears. There, the boy bowed to Alphonse and left the two alone.

"Coffee?" Alphonse offered, not waiting for a reply before tipping the steamy kettle into a tall mug and pushing it toward Carvin.

Carvin sat down opposite Alphonse and warmed his hands on the mug, somewhat apprehensive.

"I called you here so we could discuss Nre," Alphonse said, sipping his coffee.

Carvin swallowed a drink of hot coffee too fast and almost winced as it burned his throat.

"Yes?" Carvin said hesitantly, looking up at Alphonse.

"Do you love her?" he asked bluntly.

"I do," Carvin asserted, setting down his mug and staring into Alphonse's eyes, as if trying to make him see what he felt. "I do love her, more than anything."

"Then take care of her," Alphonse replied simply. "Always cherish her."

"I will!" Carvin said immediately and vehemently.

"Good," Alphonse said. "And, Carvin?"

"Yes?"

"If anything happens to me, I want you to be the next king."

"Nothing is going to happen to you!" Carvin said in alarm.

"But if something does," he persisted. "I want you to be king."

"Why me?" Carvin asked.

"Because you have all the qualities a king should have. You're selfless, you love your – soon to be – wife, you've wisdom beyond your years, you have a heart for our country and a head for politics. If I could do it, I'd put you for king now instead of me."

"You have all those qualities too!" Carvin insisted.

"Promise me, though?"

"Your highness –"

"Promise."

"I–"

"Carvin!"

Carvin fell silent for a moment, contemplating.

"Yes, I promise," he said finally, "But nothing is going to happen to you."

Alphonse waved him off, then took another drink of coffee.

"Be that as it may, It's better to be safe than sorry. I'd hate for some cousin of mine I've seen maybe once to come and take over. You're a good boy, Carvin, and I'll be proud to call you my brother."

"That means more to me than you'll ever know," Carvin said softly.

"If it means half as much to you as it did to me when Marlita's brother said it, then I think I do."

* * *

**Final word count: 507**

**Reviews bring chocolate covered raisins!**


	38. Flowers

* * *

**Ahh, I like this one... --chuckle--**

**Remember – let me know if you want me to PM you when I start my other fic!**

* * *

"Princess, wake up," someone said.

Nre noted drowsily that it wasn't Lois, and that whoever it was had trouble keeping a giggle out of her voice

"Where's Lois?" Nre yawned, extracting her face from the pillow and sitting up, rubbing her eyes vigorously.

"She couldn't -- ah -- get in, milady," the girl said tactfully

Nre turned her head mid-yawn and fixed the smiling maid, whom she recognized as Sherene, with a look of utter confusion and sleepiness

"Look, milady," she said, by way of explanation, and swept her hand in the direction of the door

More than a hundred vases, each with a bouquet of twelve flowers, filled her room, covering every flat surface and spilling out into the hallway where Lois and several other servants had gathered. They'd left a small space around her bed, so she could get out of bed without difficulty. About half of the flowers were irises, sprinkled in with daisies, roses, morning glories, lilies, and many other different varieties. Wide eyed, Nre gasped and slid off the bed trying to decide if she was awake as she walked toward the display

An extra large bouquet of irises sat elegantly in a golden vase nearest her with a small card nestled among them. She carefully extracted the card and flipped it open. 

_Nre;_

_ I've given you here a flower for every time you've crossed my mind since I last saw you. Each iris stands for one of those times when I thought of how much I loved you and got scolded for not paying attention. There are far too many to be passable, in my father's opinion, but I suppose you have that effect on me -- making me strive to be unsurpassable, I mean._

_In anxious anticipation of your next visit, and with love -- of course! --,_

_Carvin_

Nre started giggling, and was soon doubled over in uncontrollable laughter which quickly brought her to the floor, laughing helplessly

"What's so funny dear?" Lois asked, trying to see past a large bouquet of rhododendrons

Nre only laughed harder and thrust the note at Sherene who read it and began to chuckle as well.

"Well?" Lois asked impatiently, shooing a page boy out of her way as she tried to see what was going on

Sherene threaded her way out of the room expertly, hardly disturbing a flower, and showed the note to Lois, who smiled and called him a "sweet boy"

"But Lois -- "Nre choked, "He just left last night!"

* * *

**Final word count: 413**

**Reviews will make you the proud owner of a 5 pound bag of Jolly Ranchers!**


	39. A Visit

* * *

"Don't forget that Lord Tiroe is coming today," Gloria reminded Nre as the girl sat down at the breakfast table. 

Nre glanced at her mother in surprise, then smiled; she hadn't even looked up from her cooked pears.

"I didn't," Nre said, sitting down carefully and serving herself some waffles. "Good morning mother, father, Alphonse, Marlita."

"Good morning," Marlita and her mother murmured at the same time.

Alphonse nodded deeply, his mouth full of muffin. Thomas lifted his eyes from his plate long enough to say,

"Good morning, Nre," before looking back down.

A second passed in which he stared, puzzled, at his plate before he fixed Nre with a proper look.

"Stand up!" he ordered.

Gloria jerked her head up in alarm.

Nre stood slowly, a small smile on her face as her family stared. Her hair, now a moderate length, was colored and done up in an ornate assortment of braids, twists, and loops with thin, green and purple ribbons intertwined flawlessly throughout. Color had been tastefully applied to her face and she was wearing a sleek dress of pale green silk with brilliant purple and yellow trim.

"She's fancied up!" cried Alphonse in mock horror. "And smiling!"

"You look lovely," Gloria said, standing up and walking over to the nervously smiling girl.

"Stunning," agreed Marlita with a wink. "He won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"How long have you been awake?" Alphonse asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"A long time," Nre said. "Lois has been doing my hair since sunrise – it just won't cooperate!"

She glared at a piece that had fallen from its assigned post, then sighed and tucked it behind her ear. Alphonse shook his head and whistled low, clearly impressed by his sister's unusual devotion to appearance.

"All this for Carvin?" he asked.

Nre smiled again, somewhat embarrassedly, and gave a small nod.

"When is he coming, anyway?" Alphonse asked.

"Within the hour, I believe," Thomas said, glancing at his pocket watch.

"Do you think you can wait that long?" Alphonse teased.

"Watch it," Nre said, sitting down and picking up a forkful of sticky waffle, waving it menacingly in his direction.

* * *

A half hour later, they were called out to the courtyard to meet Carvin. 

"Lord Tiroe has arrived!" Gered said loudly as the carriage slowed to a stop.

The driver hopped off nimbly and opened the carriage door, allowing Carvin to step out.

"Your highnesses," he said respectfully, bowing to the king and queen.

"Crown Prince," he acknowledged, with a bow to Alphonse which the man returned.

"Lady Marlita," he continued, with a low bow which Marlita returned with a perfect curtsy.

When he got to Nre, he dropped onto one knee and kissed her hand.

"My lady," he murmured, "It has been far too long since I've been graced by your presence."

"Hello, Lord Tiroe," she replied amiably.

He stood up and offered his arm.

"A walk in the gardens, perhaps?"

"That sounds delightful," she agreed, nodding to her parents and ignoring the wink from her brother before she looped her arm in Carvin's and began to walk.

"You look utterly magnificent this morning," Carvin said first, using that excuse to look at her again, soaking in every detail.

"Thank you," Nre said with a demure smile.

"Even lovelier than usual, which is saying a lot," Carvin added. "You must be the loveliest lady in the country."

"You must be one of the most blind men," Nre countered.

"I doubt it," Carvin said cheerfully.

Their talk turned to other things, and it seemed like hardly any time had passed before Gered came out to them.

"Princess Nre, Lord Tiroe; lunch is being served," he informed them.

"Heavens!" Nre gasped, "Has it been that long?"

"Time flies," Carvin said, also surprised. "But now that you mention it, I am hungry. Are you, Nre?"

"Absolutely," Nre said.

The pair, still with linked arms, followed Gered back to the castle. They ate lunch quickly, with plans to go out walking again, but they were intercepted by Alphonse.

"Come here, both of you," he said with a secretive smile, leading them both down a set of stairs.

"What is it?" Nre asked suspiciously, following as Alphonse walked down the corridor.

"Just keep up," he answered.

They followed him and the hallways got smaller – Nre realized they must be in the servants' corridors – then Alphonse opened a door.

"Come on guys," he said, waving them over.

Carvin and Nre looked at each other, then walked over to Alphonse.

"Where – oh!"

Nre's question was cut off by a sharp intake of breath as she looked at the ballroom. She'd seen it before, of course, but not often, and only when the appearance was marred by huge numbers of people.

Every candle was lit, even those in the chandelier, illuminating the room with a warm golden glow. The stained glass windows around the ceiling sparkled magnificently, silently telling stories of valor and love in their little pictures.

"Go on in," Alphonse urged.

Nre stepped hesitantly into the room; as soon as her foot crossed the threshold, music began to play and Nre jumped back, into Carvin.

"Scared of songs, now?" Carvin teased gently, with a firm grip on her elbows.

She chuckled and stepped forward again, her feet leading her to the center of the floor as she turned around and around, looking at everything.

"May I have this dance?" Carvin asked.

"Certainly," Nre said, laying her hand in his.

He bowed, she curtsied, then they danced, talking and laughing, then apologizing for stepping on the other's foot when they lost count laughing. After three dances, Carvin raised a hand to stop the musicians and dropped to one knee.

"What are you doing?" Nre asked, baffled.

"My lady, Nre," he began, looking up at her, "loveliest in the land, princess, keeper of my heart; will you marry me?"

With the last four words, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring – a diamond was featured in the center with a small jeweled iris on either side of it.

"Carvin, I – aren't we a–already getting married?" she stuttered.

"But if we didn't have to, would you marry me?" Carvin asked softly.

Nre stood, staring at Carvin who was looking at her with a mixture of dread and hope.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I would."

Carvin broke into a broad smile and carefully took off the plain gold engagement ring, identical to the one he'd been given by the royal family, replacing it with his.

"I love you, Nre," he said, kissing her hand.

"I love you too," she replied, beaming.

"And you know something else?" he said, so quietly she could barely hear him.

"What?" she asked in an undertone.

Carvin just looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes for a moment before he replied in a whisper.

"I didn't need Cameron's wish to love you."

Nre smiled and dropped her head. A tear splashed to the floor, quickly followed by another and another. Then, Nre threw her arms around Carvin and began to laugh, tears spilling onto his jacket.

"Thank you, Carvin."

"I love you with all that I am, my dear," Carvin said, running his fingers through her hair. "Nothing could change that."

"I love you," Nre murmured into his ear, then stepped back a little, a smile spread wide over her features.

"So, how long do we have to wait until we're married?" he asked.

"Less than a month."

"I was hoping it was closer than that..."

They both laughed, the happy sound echoing throughout the ballroom.

* * *

**Final word count: 1,135**

**I hope you liked this one! --smile-- It was one of m'favorites. Oh! **Emma**, no, you didn't give me the idea to kill Cam. I've had that idea for months.. it was actually **Lobuck**'s fault. --chuckle--**

**Okay, these next two days I think I'll be updating my other story, but expect me back Sunday for the last chapter!**

**Reviewers get big bowls of KFC macaroni and cheese 'cause that stuff rocks.  
**


	40. Epilogue

**Thank you guys so much for all your helpful feedback. Here soon I'll be checking back with the story and revising it slightly where I've forgotten to do so, but no major changes. Look out for "Odds and Endings" and let me know if you want me to PM you when I get Nasap's sequel up!**

**You guys are awesome!**

* * *

"Come, Linna!" five-year-old Ceilear shrieked, running as fast as her legs would carry her.

"I'm coming! Wait up!" the older girl shouted, giggling and running after Ceilear down the stone hallway.

"Girls!"

"Run! Run!" Lilliana cried, grabbing her sister's hand and helping her run faster, away from their nurse.

She shoved the door open and they hit the gravel path, barefooted, at a full sprint. Ducking into various paths and shortcuts, they managed to lose their nurse before long and ended their flight at the iris field.

"Whooee!" Ceilear said, collapsing on the ground in laughter. "We did it!"

"We sure did," the eight-year-old agreed, also laughing. "You wanna play?"

"Yeah!" Ceilear said, scrambling back onto her feet. "I wanna be the knight! You c'n be the dazzel in 'istress!"

"Alright!" Lilliana said. "I just read a great story about a knight and a damsel! It's where the damsel is trapped in the big tall, tall, tall tower guarded by a _dragon_. You wanna do that?"

"Sure!" Ceilear agreed happily. "Does the knight sing?"

Lilliana thought.

"No, the book didn't say so."

"Oh," Ceilear said with a frown.

"But, we can add that part in. The books don't always tell you everything," Lilliana added hastily.

"Oh good!" Ceilear said, all smiles again. "I'm gonna kill the draggo' by singing him to sleep then choppin' his head off!"

"Good plan!" Lilliana encouraged. "Alright, now, here I am, in my tower."

She then took on the persona of a distraught lady.

"Oh! Oh! The dragon, bold knight! Behind you!"

Ceilear whirled around, a look of determination on her young face.

"Feelin' sleepy, draggo'? You better be, 'cause you're gonna sleep!"

Lilliana put a hand on her forehead dramatically.

"But what if he doesn't sleep, bold knight?"

"You leave thatta me, dazzel," Ceilear instructed. "I'm gonna getcha outta there, if It's the last thing I do!"

She then turned back to the dragon and began to sing a lullaby to it soothingly. Lilliana caught herself yawning once, then whispered loudly down to Ceilear.

"I think it's asleep, bold knight!"

"Yeah," Ceilear whispered back. "Now, look 'way, dazzel. I'm gonna chop its head off."

Lilliana looked away and Ceilear picked up a stick from the ground, bringing it up slowly over her head before crashing it down on the ground in front of her.

"Now it's dead!" she said triumphantly. "I'm gonna come up'n get you!"

The nurse watched them play with a smile, bouncing the little baby boy on her hip.

"You see your sisters, Mittlan?" she asked. "You can play with them soon."

Mittlan sucked on his fist and nodded, observing the two girls dancing together in celebration of Lilliana's liberation.

* * *

**Final word count: 453**

**All readers and reviewers can serve themselves up some scrumptious end-of-fic ice cream cake. THANK YOU!! **


End file.
